Apenas mais uma de amor
by Jens Zero
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma fotógrafa, que ao ir fotografar o casamento de Edward Cullen, acaba criando uma paixonite por ele. Porém, esse sentimento começa um expandir-se e se transforma em um grande amor. Mas ele é casado. O que Isabella fará?
1. Chapter 1

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora: **Olá! Aqui estou eu de novo com uma fic novíssima saindo do forno para vocês. É minha primeira fanfic Isabella e Edward, mas não usarei isso como desculpa caso a história esteja ruim. Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic, e se quiserem continuação, **mandem reviews**! HAHA XD Me perdoem por qualquer erro de português — o Word não está cooperando de maneira alguma, e não está fazendo o risquinho vermelho caso tenha erro, então, eu também perdi meu dicionário. Espero que me desculpem por isso e se possível, me corrijam da maneira mais grosseira possível. Só assim vou aprender. XD

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 01.**

Eu corria para o meu pequeno SmartCar vermelho no meio da noite de sexta. Havia um trabalho para realizar, um trabalho de última hora. Eram quase meia-noite, e eu já havia ido dormir a duas horas atrás. Mal me arrumei, mal me maquiei. Apenas botei meu terninho preto, peguei minha máquina, lavei o rosto e pronto.

Eu estava com pequenas olheiras, não dormia há algumas horas, além daquelas duas. Estava morta, e agora, havia sido solicitada para um trabalho.

Sou fotógrafa, e tenho 24 anos. Solteira, e nunca beijei nem namorei ninguém. Nem cheguei perto disso. Não acredito que eu seja bonita, e eu também, sou muito ligada ao meu trabalho. Fotos é a minha vida; desde pequena eu gostava de fotos, e tornei essa paixão em minha profissão.

Eu iria fotografar a festa de um casamento, pelo qual ainda não sei o nome dos noivos, mas me falaram que eu não devia fazer nenhuma bobagem. Eles eram importantes para o mercado de trabalho – o noivo tinha um hospital, e a noiva, criou sua própria linha de jóias. Ou seja, eram podres de rico. Sabe, dá até nojo. Eles esbanjam dinheiro.

Joguei minha máquina profissional no banco ao lado e dirigi rápido até um salão de festas, com uma vista linda para a praia de águas cristalinas de Nova Iorque. Havia um grande estacionamento, e o salão de festas era completamente feito de vidraças. Foi possível ver tudo.

Saí do carro e liguei o alarme. Botei a chave no bolso, e segui até a grande porta dourada, onde as recepcionistas do local estavam.

— Seu nome? — a ruiva perguntou, pegando uma lista.

— Isabella Swan, fotógrafa. — falei. Ela analisou bem na folha, e franziu o cenho. Olhou para mim novamente, e fez um gesto com a cabeça. Voltou a olhar na lista.

— Me desculpe. — ela disse, me olhando. — A fotógrafa se chama Jessica Stanley. E não Isabella Swan.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei: — Jessica Stanley não pode vir. Tanto que a mesma foi para casa antes mesmo da cerimônia acabar, ela não passa bem. — peguei meu celular. — Ligue para ela. É o primeiro número na _Chamadas Recebidas_. Ela me ligou e me disse para vir para cá, porque não tinha nenhum fotógrafo disponível na agência.

A ruiva me olhou com os olhos castanhos claros arregalados. Piscou algumas vezes, e deixou a lista de lado.

— Claro... Podes entrar, Senhorita Swan. — ela assentiu, me deixando entrar. Agradeci e entrei. Liguei minha câmera. A bateria estava cheia. Geralmente estava vazia, por isso mal me contatavam para serviços. Suspirei. Uma das recepcionistas vieram até mim.

— Vamos começar batendo fotos do Buffet. Os noivos ainda não chegaram. — a recepcionista morena disse. — Depois da decoração. Eles irão chegar a uma meia hora, por aí. Então, comece a bater as fotos já. Quando eles entrarem... — ela fez uma pausa. — Espero que sua máquina tenha _bastante_ memória. Ainda mais para fotos do noivo.

— Por quê? — perguntei, segurando o riso, enquanto ajustava a lente da câmera. Botei uma mecha do meu cabelo ondulado para trás.

— Você não sabe? — ela me olhou. — Ah, tudo bem. O noivo é lindo. Você não tem nem noção! — ela riu, boba. — Pena que ele está se casando. Estou de coração partido... Ok, vá ao trabalho, mocinha! — ela me empurrou para perto do Buffet.

Dei de ombros e ajustei a câmera. Comecei a bater foto do Buffet, e o cheiro da comida invadiu minhas narinas e meu estômago roncou alto. _Não pode comer, Isabella. Não pode comer..._, pensei, enquanto olhava para a bandeja com filé mignon ao molho pardo e um pouco de orégano.

Terminando a longa mesa do Buffet, segui para o balcão com os doces. A maioria de chocolate – havia um que tinha um pedaço de castanha em cima. Meu estômago se manifestou novamente. Suspirei. Havia um que era uma bolinha cor-de-rosa, com um tipo de creme por cima e uma pontinha de glacê em cima. Droga! Doces de casamento são perfeitos.

Outro que era um copo de chocolate, o meu preferido. Lembro que uma vez, quando fui bater fotos do casamento de uma amiga – Angela Weber, atual Angela Cheney – ela preparou uma bandeja branca para mim só com esses copinhos de chocolate. Durou uma semana, há, há, há.

Depois, comecei pela decoração. Era muita, e bati rápido, pois as pessoas estavam começando a chegar. Elas juntavam-se perto de uma cortina branca longa, com uma persiana preta no canto, como enfeite. Bati foto dos grupos que iam chegando e as recepcionistas os levavam até a mesa.

Todos usavam roupas de marca – vestidos Chanel e ternos Armani foram o de menos por lá. Uma mulher tinha um colar que valia mais do que todos os vestidos por lá. De ouro, com uma enorme esmeralda. Fiquei bege com as roupas das pessoas.

Tinha uma que tinha a pele bem bronzeada, era bem alta e usava um vestido vermelho vivo, frente única. _Medo_. Com certeza, balançando o cabelo preto, ela estava se achando a Beyoncé mais alta.

De repente, vi as mesas redondas de vidro lotadas, um zunido chato de pessoas conversando em voz baixa. De repente, as luzes se apagaram. Fui para mais um pouco mais perto da porta, me posicionando. Agora na frente da porta, havia um pano.

Em questão de segundos, o pano se rasgou, mostrando o casal. A noiva era linda, pele branca e olhos azuis claros, e longos cabelos louros. Seu vestido branco era colado ao corpo, e ela usava um colar e um anel, que julgava ser de sua criação.

Levantei a câmera até os dois, que fizeram uma entrada triunfal. Mas eu congelei com o noivo.

Quando ele direcionou seus olhos verdes para mim, meu coração parece ter parado. Seu sorriso era lindo e seus cabelos cor de bronze combinavam completamente com ele. Sua pele era pálida, e ele tinha um rosto perfeito.

Abaixei leve a câmera para vê-lo melhor. Mas quando ele viu que eu fazia isso e olhava estupefata, ele diminuiu o sorriso, olhando para mim.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e me posicionei para bater foto dos dois. Ele voltou a sorrir abertamente, mas dessa vez, parecendo nem tão sincero. Estranho.

Sua noiva era linda. Por que ele não sorria com sinceridade? Acredito que qualquer homem daria a vida para se casar com uma noiva tão linda como ela.

— E damos as boas vindas aos noivos, Edward e Tanya Cullen! — um grandalhão moreno disse, batendo palmas. Usava uma blusa social branca, e estava no meio de todas as mesas. A mulher ao lado dele que estava sentada, trajava um vestido vermelho e encarava-o, de forma nada agradável. Era loura e espetacular. Bonita era apelido.

Ao lado deles, na mesma mesa, havia outro casal – um louro de cabelos levemente ondulados, e ao lado dele, uma mulher de feições miúdas e rosto de fada, de cabelos curtos. Trajava um vestido prata, e sorria abertamente com o grandalhão.

Eu ri baixo e bati foto deles. Todos os outros se levantaram e começaram a bater palmas, e eu comecei a bater fotos dos mesmos.

Após a entrada triunfal, abriram a garrafa de champanhe, onde começou outra sessão de fotos, e assim, cortando o bolo. Enquanto todos se serviam, eu fui até as recepcionistas, descansar o dedo.

— Nossa! — exclamei. — Nunca bati tantas fotos assim!

— Isso é pouco. Ainda tem mais! — a recepcionista morena que antes me acompanhava disse. — Mas você viu? _Que noivo!_ Edward Cullen é uma tentação, uma judiação com as mulheres solteiras.

— E não só as solteiras! As casadas e comprometidas também! — a loura disse. — Edward Cullen é o terror. É o ser que pretende corromper a mente pura de todas as mulheres. É impossível um homem ser tão bonito e tão charmoso! E o pior de tudo, _recém casado!_

— Nem diga. Soube que até as senhoras de idade cantam ele, acredita? — a morena riu. — Fala sério. Ele vive trocando de secretária, porque, sabe. Ele é cirurgião plástico. — ela continuou. — Ele tem seu consultório e tem seu hospital também. Ele já trocou milhares de vezes de secretárias, por elas estarem achando que ele está dando em cima dela, apenas por estar sendo gentil!

— A patroa quase morreu quando foi falar com ele sobre os preparativos da cerimônia e da festa — a ruiva entrou na conversa. —, porque ele a deixou toda tonta com a beleza dele. Céus!

E começou uma sessão de risadas baixas. Eu ri também dos comentários exagerado das recepcionistas. Dei uma rápida olhada para a mesa onde ele se encontrava, conversando com aquele mesmo grandalhão e a noiva. Agora eu sabia qual a linha de jóias que ela havia criado – as jóias Denali. Fez tanto sucesso quanto a Tiffany's.

Fiquei olhando-o, discretamente, mas virei rapidamente meus olhos quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Seria mera coincidência? Eu corei e fiquei olhando as fotos que bati. Ouvi alguém assobiar, e era o mesmo grandalhão de antes.

Andei até lá, batendo o meu salto no chão. Meu pé estava acabado, e eu sorri para ele, fingindo estar tudo bem.

— Por favor, moça — ele disse —, mas poderia bater uma foto nossa? — ele sorriu e o suposto Edward e Tanya se levantaram, sorrindo. Assenti com a cabeça, e liguei a câmera. Posicionei-a e bati a foto.

— Aqui. — falei, mostrando a foto. Edward ficou perto de mim, e pude sentir sua respiração perto do meu pescoço, pois me posicionei na frente dele para mostrar a foto. Meu coração acelerou, e eu suei frio.

— Obrigado. — ele disse, com sua voz de veludo. Jurei poder ir ao céu. Eu sorri para ele, e ele deu um sorriso torto para mim. Aí sim, eu fui para o céu, voltei e caí de cara no chão.

A noiva dele fez uma careta ao vê-lo sorrir para mim. Não era coisa boa.

Voltei para perto das recepcionistas, e elas me olhavam de forma surpresa.

— Você! — a morena disse. — Você bateu foto de Edward Cullen, e depois ficou _bem pertinho dele_?

— Quero ser fotógrafa também! — a loura choramingou. Eu ri baixo e voltei a bater fotos das pessoas que se encontravam lá. Mas com certeza, não perdi _aquela_ foto. Edward levantou a taça com champanhe para o grandalhão e sorriu de jeito doce. Rapidamente virei a câmera e bati a foto.

_Essa fica para mim_, pensei. Eu corei ao pensar naquilo. _Isabella! Ele é casado!_, pensei novamente e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ouvi um assobio, e o grandalhão me chamou novamente. — Outra foto aqui! — ele berrou.

Eu ri e fui até lá. Na foto, estava ele, o noivo e a loura que o acompanhava. A loira deu um sorriso de pouca importância, e depois lhe beijou o rosto. — Sucesso, cunhado. — ela disse, sorrindo e bateu em seu ombro, de leve.

Eu olhei para ele novamente e nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas queimarem.

— Er, vamos lá. Uma foto... Com ela. — apontei de leve para a garota de cabelos curtos, de prata.

— Ah sim. Não bati nenhuma com ela ainda. — ele sorriu para mim e eu delirei. — Alice. — ele a chamou e ela olhou para ele, direcionando seus olhos verdes. — Venha cá.

Ela se levantou graciosamente, e foi até ele. — Ah, uma foto! — ela disse. — Não bati nenhuma foto com você, Ed.

Ele riu e eu bati uma foto dos dois. Ele era alto, e ela era baixinha, apesar de ser a beleza em pessoa. Eram tão fofos! Depois que bati a foto, mostrei e eles sorriram. A garota me beijou no rosto.

— Obrigado! — ela sorriu. — Pode fazer uma cópia dessa foto para mim? É o casamento do meu irmão, é importante. — ela choramingou.

— Claro, sem problemas. — eu sorri para ela e tirei um cartão do bolso. — As fotos provavelmente vão estar todas reveladas na quarta feira, ou na próxima sexta. Me ligue, que então, te entrego. — e entreguei o cartão para ela.

— Obrigado... — ela leu o cartão — Isabella Swan. — ela sorriu.

— Disponha. — eu sorri para ela, e voltei a bater fotos.

Entrei no meu carro após a festa. Nunca vi uma festa tão divertida. Começaram com as luzes e música alta perto da uma da manhã e continuou até agora. Os noivos saíram às duas da manhã, para a lua de mel – onde pegaram um Volvo prata escrito _Recém Casados_ atrás e saíram andando.

Suspirei ao entrar no meu SmartCar vermelho. Olhei para a câmera, e vi quantas fotos haviam. _546 fotos_.

— Droga. — murmurei. — Perdi meu fim de semana e minha semana, apenas pra revelar 546 fotos.

Desliguei a câmera, que agora havia apenas um risco de bateria e botei-a no banco ao lado. Liguei o carro e segui para casa. Meus olhos estavam pesados, e eu estava morta de sono. Demorou longos trinta minutos até chegar no meu apartamento. Abri a porta, deixei a câmera em cima da mesa e me despi. Logo após, botei a camisola. Me joguei na cama, e aproveitei a longa noite de sono.

**.xxx.**

Acordei com o telefone tocando. Tateei com a mão até o bidê ao lado da cama, e peguei o celular e atendi, meio grogue.

— Alô?

— _Sabe que horas são, Isabella Swan? _— a voz disse do outro lado da linha. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, não conseguia reconhecer a voz.

— Não. — falei, na cara dura. Afundei a cara no travesseiro e continuei a falar, meio grogue.

— _São uma da tarde! Hora de sair!_ — a voz disse. — _Vamos lá, vamos lá!_

— Quem é? — perguntei.

— _Ah, Bells!_ _Não creio que não reconheceste!_

No momento que ouvi o "Bells", me levantei rapidamente na cama, me sentando, apoiando o braço livre no travesseiro.

— Jake?! — berrei.

— _Porra! Até que enfim!_ — ele berrou do outro lado no telefone. — _Te enchi de mensagens no celular, mas pelo visto não te acordei. O que andou fazendo?_

— Diferente de tu, trabalhando. — revirei os olhos. — Bati fotos de um casamento ontem. Saí depois das três da manhã, vai, me deixa dormir mais um pouco.

— _Não, não, não. Hoje é sábado, Bells. Vamos sair. Agora que eu estou de volta à Nova Iorque!_ — ele disse, choramingando.

Lembrei que ele havia tirado férias de longos três meses, e no lugar dele, ele deixou seu melhor amigo tomando contas de sua loja, Sam Uley. Ele é dono de uma loja de carros, e tem sua Ferrari amarela reluzente toda modificada. Por que todos ao meu redor são ricos e eu tenho que ficar ralando? Quer dizer... Eu cobro quinze dólares por foto revelada – claro, dando de graça, como está no contrato, 100 fotos.

Eu passo todas as fotos para o notebook e mostro para as pessoas, e elas escolhem quais querem. Tem vezes que ganho uma bolada – talvez agora com esse casamento, por exemplo. Mas tem vezes que é merreca. Sem falar na comissão na agência de fotógrafos.

— Ah, Jake... Eu estou morta de sono. — falei. — E tenho muito trabalho pela frente. Juro. Quem sabe outro dia? Você está de volta, não? Então não tem problema. A gente pode se encontrar outro dia.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

— _Bells, eu realmente quero sair com você hoje. Eu senti muito a sua falta_.

— Jake, hoje não. Por favor, ok? Eu estou um trapo. Cheia de olheiras, grogue, e com muito sono. _Muito sono, mesmo_. Aliás, eu também senti muito a sua falta.

— _Ah, Bells... Então eu poderia ir aí, mais tarde? Ou amanhã? Tenho saudades suas. E não venha com essa de trapo! Você está sempre bonita!_ — ele riu.

— Há, há. Engraçadinho. Agora deixe-me dormir. Certo... Venha hoje. Mas traga uma pizza.

— _Certo!_

E ele desligou. Eu suspirei, cansada. Me joguei na cama e afundei a cara no travesseiro novamente, na tentativa de dormir. Mesmo que eu estivesse com sono, eu não conseguia dormir. Eu fechava os olhos e lembrava daqueles olhos verdes do noivo, da noite anterior. _Edward_.

Pena que era casado. Mas porque ele me olhava de uma forma estranha? Isso que me deixou curiosa. Era como se tivesse algo em mim que chamasse a sua atenção.

— Ele deve estar na lua de mel agora, sua idiota. Em Paris. Ou na Inglaterra. Ou quem sabe no Caribe. Do jeito que ele esbanja dinheiro... — murmurei, olhando para o teto. Me levantei e fui até o banheiro, onde tomei um banho gelado para acordar. Precisava começar a trabalhar.

Peguei a câmera e tirei seu filme. Fui até a sala de revelação e comecei a revelar as quinze primeiras. Eram do Buffet, pra variar. Era tanta comida gostosa que nem pude aproveitar...

Enquanto elas revelavam, eu fui até a cozinha, comer alguma coisa. Eu estava andando com apenas um camisão preto do Linkin Park, e uma pantufa de ursinho. Bem meu estilo, mesmo. Quando eu fico em casa, eu fico andando apenas assim.

Abri a geladeira e tirei uma lata de Coca-Cola, e depois fiquei fitando a mesma - geladeira. Fechei e abri o armário e tirei um pacote de bolacha recheada. Fiquei comendo enquanto o tempo de revelação ainda não dava.

Fiquei sentada na sala, admirando o enorme mural que eu tinha, com fotos que o Jake havia batido de mim, umas minhas com amigas, umas minhas e com ele... Principalmente a que aparecemos em Vancouver, no Just Jared. Estava no site, escrito bem grande, como uma manchete do New York Times: _Suspeito – namoro de Jacob Black, da Black's Car com fotógrafa, Isabella Swan_.

Eu ri _tanto_ daquilo, mas tanto! Era época do casamento da Angela, que foi em Vancouver, e ela me chamou para ser madrinha, e queria que eu escolhesse um acompanhante. Eu o escolhi. E depois, ficamos o dia inteiro andando por Vancouver. E _bateram essa foto_ com _suspeita de nosso namoro_!

Acordem. Eu e o Jake não temos nada, a não ser uma boa amizade. Além do mais, a procura por mim aumentou depois que apareci na Just Jared.

Olhei para a foto ao lado – dos meus tempos de revolta, que pintei o cabelo de louro. Eu realmente me achava bonita loira. Jake de primeira não gostou, mas se acostumou e até bateu uma foto minha quando estávamos fazendo uma trilha, junto com Sam, Emily, e Jessica. E por fim, olhei a minha preferida.

Outra também de autoria do Jake. A mais bonita que eu tinha.

No dia, estávamos na "pequena" cobertura dele, e ele tinha uma parede completamente vermelha. Eu aproveitei. Havia acabado de voltar de uma festa de quinze anos, e ainda estava usando meu terninho. Meu cabelo estava mais bonito que o normal naquele dia, e ele me mandou fazer uma pose, e bateu essa foto.

E nem comento que essa foto parou no book de aniversário da garota!

Jake adora bater fotos minhas. Diz que eu seria uma modelo perfeita. Mas eu sempre falo que nasci para bater fotos das pessoas, não para as pessoas baterem fotos de mim. Ele riu do meu comentário.

Mal vi quando o tempo passou. Corri para a sala de revelação e tirei as quinze primeiras fotos. Ficaram perfeitas. Deixei-as de lado, e já botei outras quinze. 531. Isso ia demorar! Acho que as fotos não ficarão prontas até Alice me ligar.

Quando olhei no relógio, vi que já eram quase quatro horas. Suspirei. Me deitei no sofá e liguei a televisão, vendo reprise do programa da Tyra Banks, em um canal qualquer. Suspirei. Mudei de canal. Estava passando Gossip Girl. Mudei de novo. Canal de culinária. Por fim, desliguei a televisão de joguei o controle para um lado.

Odeio sábado à tarde. Nunca tem nada de bom passando na TV.

Eram quase sete horas quando a campainha tocou. Eu ainda usava meu camisão preto do Linkin Park, mas agora estava usando um shorts jeans por baixo. Jake era apenas um amigo, nada mais. E ele já está acostumado a me ver com essa roupa.

Por sorte, já havia conseguido revelar 45 das 546 fotos. Eu ia revelar só as do Buffet primeiro, mas Alice me ligou e disse que era para revelar todas. E quando estivessem prontas, que eu ligasse para ela. Ou melhor, ela nem deu o número dela, para ser sincera.

Corri até a porta e abri. Jacob tinha uma pizza tamanho família nas mãos, e estava apoiando no ombro. Na outra mão, ele estava com uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Quem pediu uma pizza de quatro queijos e um champanhe de primeira qualidade? Ninguém? Que pena, vou embora! — ele riu.

— Jake! — eu brilhei. Ele botou a pizza em cima do balcão, junto com a garrafa de champanhe. Virou-se para mim e abriu os braços. Corri até ele e o abracei forte, grudando em seu pescoço. O enchi de beijos no rosto. — Jacob Black, como você _ousa_ sumir por tanto tempo?! Quer deixar sua melhor amiga _louca_ de saudades?

— Vamos lá Bells. Eu preciso de umas folgas. As coisas no Black's andou enjoativa, por mais que eu goste de carros. — ele fez uma careta. — Aliás, os moradores do prédio ficaram me encarando quando estacionei a Ferrari na sua garagem dupla do prédio, ao lado do seu minúsculo SmartCar. — ele fez outra careta. — Bells, eu posso te dar outro carro novo, é só você pedir! Te dou de marca ainda. Que tal um Audi? Ou uma Mercedes? Já sei, quer um Porsche? Não me diga que queres um Volvo?

_Volvo_. Estremeci.

— Não, Jake. Eu gosto do meu SmartCar. É sério. — fiz um beiço. — Ele é meu tipo de carro preferido.

— Pensei que fosse o New Beattle.

— Bem. Esse também é. Mas eu prefiro SmartCar. Gosto de carros que não chamam a atenção, _diferentes de criaturas_ que compram uma Ferrari conversível _amarela_ banana! — acusei.

— Não faça isso comigo, Bells. — ele fez uma cara triste.

Nós rimos, e a mão dele desceu até a minha cintura. Ele encostou sua testa na minha – o que teve que se abaixar muito, porque ele é enorme – e beijou minha testa após isso. — Ai, ai. Bells, senti tanto a sua falta... — ele disse. — Sabe o que é andar por Londres, Paris e Alemanha, e ouvir o nome _Isabella_ por aí e não poder te encontrar? É uma desgraça! Sabia que devia ter te levado comigo. — ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. — E comprei vários presentes para você. Mas acabei esquecendo em casa, me liguei mais na pizza e no champanhe.

— Nem me fale. — murmurei. — De repente, vários Jacob's apareceram por aí depois que você foi viajar. Totalmente irritante, ok? Odeio isso! — grunhi. — É, acho que os presentes que você trouxe para mim, é um tipo daqueles enfeites de sala? Que tem um boneco de neve no meio da bola de vidro, e quando chacoalha a neve se mexe?

— Não, não. — ele riu. — É uma escultura do seu rosto, com cores e tudo.

Fiquei em silêncio. — Você está brincando, não está?

— É claro que estou! — ele riu alto. — Ok, vamos para a pizza.

O bom de estar com Jake, é que ele sempre consegue deixar o clima agradável. É sempre divertido estar com ele, não importa o momento que for.

* * *

**Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês! 8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Olá, loves! Como estão? Espero que bem. Novamente aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo da minha fic _Apenas mais uma de amor_. Quero agradecer de coração por todas as reviews que recebi, amei todas mesmo. Isso me deu mais vontade de continuar, hahah. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e dos próximos que logo estarão aqui. Agora, respondendo reviews...

**Tsu:** SAIEUSAHIE Obrigado flor, que bom que gostou, mesmo. *-* | **Kah Reche:** SAIUESAHIEA Eu tinha uma pantufa de cachorrinho, mas sempre quis ter uma de ursinho. Mamãe nunca quis me dar, ainda vivo com essa tristeza imensa no peito. XD Que bom que gostou. *-* SAIUHAI Obrigado mesmo. *o* | **Mary P. Candles Maine:** Você aqui também! 8D ASEIASUHEISAU Não me mate, se não não terá continuação. Sentiu a tensão, né? Chantagem emocional. q AIEHASIUSAEUISEAHASIAHSIUSAEHISAUHUSA Obrigado pela review flor. *-* | **josellyn cullen:** Adoro leitoras novas. Já disse isso? AHAHA. Obrigado pela review flor, e que bom que estás gostando. *-* | **xSugarCube:** Não vou parar, acalme-se. *o* ASHEUIHSA | **Melizzie Rounsboorne:** Awnnnn, obrigado flor *-* Emocionei. SIUHESAUISA Ah, sim, bem. Isso você verá no decorrer da fic. E há uma certa coisinha que esqueci de citar, mas vou citar agora. ESIHESAUI XD Não há vampiros nessa fic, infelizmente. Mas acho que não seria bem adequado no tema da história, então, melhor transformar todo mundo em um mero mortal. *o* Tudo vulnerável à gripe suína. SEIUHSEAIEA Obrigado novamente, flor. *-* | **vitoria pixel jett:** Continuarei. *-* ESUIAHSAIAS Que bom que tenha gostado! *o*

Fiquei realmente muito feliz com todas as reviews, e extremamente feliz por terem gostado da história. E eu pensando que não passaria de pelo menos uma ou duas reviews. Sou péssima para escrever Beward, mas vamos lá. Não vou usar isso como desculpa! XD SAIEUSAHISA Obrigado por todos os elogios flores do meu coração, obrigado mesmo. Estou radiante, muito radiante. *-* E novamente... Me perdoem por qualquer erro de português — o Word não está cooperando de maneira alguma, e não está fazendo o risquinho vermelho caso tenha erro, então, eu também perdi meu dicionário. Espero que me desculpem por isso e se possível, me corrijam da maneira mais grosseira possível. Só assim vou aprender. XD (masoquismo verbal HIHIHI) E gostaria de citar que: **já foram colocados os stuffs do apartamento da Bella.** Cozinha, quarto, sala de jantar e sala de estar. Em breve, dos outros personagens, conforme irão aparecendo na história.

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 02.**

Senti os grandes braços quentes de Jacob envolvidos em mim, sobre a minha cama.

Não havíamos feito nada, garanto. Eu ainda estava de roupa, e nem pretendíamos. Apenas começamos a ver uns filmes depois da pizza e acabamos dormindo.

O telefone desta vez não tocou para nos acordar, o que foi uma grande satisfação. Ficamos até horas da manhã conversando e vendo filmes deitados na minha cama. Não queria acordar tão cedo.

Saí dos braços de Jacob, e peguei uma muda de roupa e roupas íntimas. Quando olhei para o relógio na parede do quarto, nem me assustei com o horário. Eram apenas onze da manhã. Provavelmente, Jacob acordaria em alguns longos minutos e me arrastaria para algum restaurante na Quinta Avenida, como sempre fazia.

Tomei um banho e me arrumei. Quando vi, ele estava coçando os olhos deitado na minha cama. Provavelmente, acordando.

— Traíra. — ele disse grogue. Bocejou e largou-se na cama, me encarando. — Você nunca me acorda. E eu sempre faço questão de te acordar. Isso não se faz Isabella Marie Swan.

— Você parecia um anjo dormindo. Nem parecia essa coisa grossa que você está agora. — fiz um bico. Depois mostrei a língua para ele, e ele riu.

— Quem faz língua pede beijo.

— E eu quero mesmo...

Ele se levantou e veio até mim, lentamente.

— ... No rosto. — eu sorri para ele, brincalhona. Ele me olhou incrédulo. Juro que ele poderia me jogar da janela naquele momento. Ele suspirou provavelmente puto da vida comigo. Inclinou-se até meu rosto e me beijou no mesmo.

— Você é má. — ele grunhiu. — Tem alguma muda de roupa minha por aqui? Preciso de um banho... Frio.

Eu corei e não soube dizer mais nada. Apenas apontei para a última gaveta do guarda-roupa. Ele sempre deixava muda de roupas comigo, pois ele sempre dormia aqui algumas vezes. Mais um motivo para acharem nosso namoro real. Mais pontos pra o Just Jared.

Me dirigi até o sofá e fiquei encarando o mural novamente, como sempre fazia. Tinha tanto trabalho pela frente... Apenas em olhar nas fotos, já pensava nas outras 501 fotos que me esperavam, alegres, na sala de revelação. Suspirei, botando a mão na testa.

Minutos depois, Jake apareceu vestido. Devidamente vestido para um restaurante de luxo na Quinta Avenida.

— Aonde? — ele perguntou.

— Você que sabe. — falei, dando de ombros. Ele me pegou no colo, me tirando do sofá e me arrastou até a porta do apartamento. Pegou a chave do mesmo na bancada e fechou. Peguei a chave e botei no meu bolso direito, já que o esquerdo estava sendo ocupado pelo celular.

— Você precisa de tênis novos. — ele disse, olhando para meu par de Adidas surrados.

— Vê se me deixa, Jacob.

— Que foi? Foi mal comida? — ele riu.

— É. Meu amante não quis nada na noite passada. Quis ficar vendo filmes. Ficou mais excitado com a Audrey Hepburn do que comigo mesma com um blusão do Linkin Park. — brinquei, e ele fez uma cara de dor.

— Como ele pôde ter feito isso? — ele perguntou incrédulo. — Bells, você é uma tentação com blusão do Linkin Park. O cara é viado, só pode.

— Eu tenho um melhor amigo viado. Não! — brinquei novamente.

— Certo, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer. — ele revirou os olhos e entramos no elevador. Ele apertou no botão _G2_, e logo demos de cara com a garagem. Ele seguiu até sua reluzente Ferrari amarela, escrito 'B-L-A-C-K' na traseira em preto e em baixo, com letra pequena 'Jacob'. Super invejinha, apesar de eu não gostar muito de carros de marca.

Entrei num lado e já coloquei os cintos. Sabia o quanto Jacob era louco nas ruas. Ele entrou e não botou o cinto, pra variar. Ligou o carro e deu ré.

— Onde está o óculos? — perguntei.

— Porta luvas.

Eu precisava me prevenir. Se Jared me pegar novamente com Jacob, sem óculos dessa vez, vão achar mesmo que estamos juntos. Abri o porta luvas e tirei um óculos da Adidas que Jacob sempre me emprestava.

O dia estava ensolarado. Eram quase meio-dia. Ele me levou até um restaurante, Le Giraffe, na rua 65.

— Precisa tanto? — perguntei, olhando para o restaurante chique a minha frente, enquanto Jacob estacionava do outro lado da rua.

— Vamos lá. Aqui é bom. — ele fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

— Jake, eu realmente prefiro uma lanchonete a beira mar.

Ele grunhiu. Vi que todas as pessoas estavam olhando para nós. Mas, diga: quem não iria reparar? Um alto, com uma garota com cara de virgem numa Ferrari-amarelo-escândalo? Ok, eu sou virgem e me orgulho disso, mas a Jessica não pára de jogar isso na minha cara.

Ele tirou o carro do lugar. Sinal de que havia me escutado pelo menos naquela vez. Ele seguiu até o Starbucks e estacionou logo na frente.

— Starbucks está bom? — ele perguntou. — Não se acostume, não é para sempre que deixarei de freqüentar restaurantes bons para seus caprichos, Bells.

— Starbucks está ótimo. — sorri. Saímos do carro e entramos.

Pedimos uma porção de batata fritas grande e dois chocolates quentes. Eles tinham o melhor chocolate quente de Manhattan. Falo de Manhattan porque em Phoenix e Vancouver tem melhores, acredito. Mas Starbucks é uma tentação.

Comemos, comemos, comemos. Saímos apenas quando estávamos nos sentindo umas bolas gigantes. Jake estava quase rolando pela rua, e eu poderia servir de bola de basquete.

Seguimos até a Ferrari dele.

— Então, um cineminha hoje? — ele perguntou, dando um sorriso aberto.

— Tenho muito trabalho hoje, Jake. Quinhentas e uma fotos para revelar. É _muita_ coisa. E tudo para sexta-feira que vem. Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser o trabalho nessa semana. — botei a mão no rosto.

— Certo. Então te levo para casa. — ele sorriu. — Eu iria me oferecer para ajudar, mas você nunca deixa. Eu não mordo nem erro nada, ok? Eu faço tudo certinho.

— Da última vez que você foi tentar revelar uma foto, se entediou e deixou tudo para mim. — murmurei, encarando-o.

— Ok, esqueça essa parte. — ele fez uma careta. Dirigiu rapidamente até meu apartamento, e parou em frente. Tirei seu óculos e lhe beijei no rosto.

— Obrigado por ontem e hoje, Jake. Obrigado mesmo. Morri de saudades suas. — falei. Ele sorriu e beijou na ponta do meu nariz.

— Eu também, Bells. Eu também. — e ele arrancou com o carro de lá.

Entrei na portaria e segui até o elevador. Haviam umas mulheres conversando ali perto e quando passei por elas, elas ficaram me olhando. Antes do elevador vir, apenas escutei elas sussurrando "Aquele não era o Jacob Black? Dos carros? Só pode! É a Ferrari dele, amarela!". Eu ri baixo daquilo. Fofoqueiras são engraçadas. "Só pode!" a outra disse. "Eles devem estar namorando escondido, não?"

E essa mesma mulher ia me chamar. Só que o elevador chegou, e eu entrei no mesmo, apertando direto o número 10. Também nem me daria ao trabalho de responder.

**.xxx.**

Sexta feira estava chegando cada vez mais perto e ainda faltavam 47 fotos. Tudo bem, já tinha uma pilha delas – uns dez envelopes com em cerca de cinqüenta á cem fotos cada – mas eu ainda estava preocupada em relação às outras 47. Claro, eu havia pegado duas para mim. As de Edward Cullen.

Terminando aquelas duas, eu as deixei guardadas na gaveta do meu quarto. Alice iria vir aqui buscar as fotos amanhã, e não queria que ela visse as fotos. Seria constrangedor demais, não?

Dessa vez, botei trinta fotos para revelar. Eram as finais, das festas. Faltariam poucas até lá. Esperando quase uma hora e pouco, eu fiquei deitada no meu sofá, vendo a _E! Entertainment _e com propagandas da Tiffany's. Totalmente torturante o que eles fazem. As jóias são lindas!

Desliguei a TV e fui até a cozinha. Não restava mais nada da pizza tamanho família que Jake havia trazido para nós aquele dia. Ele comeu quase tudo, e fiquei apenas com umas quatro fatias. Vasculhei a geladeira, e não encontrei nada. Eu precisava fazer umas compras.

Abri o armário. Eu viveria de bolacha de água e sal nesse momento. Mas não dei mole não! Peguei pasta de amendoim no armário, uma faca sem ponta e comi bolacha de água e sal com pasta de amendoim.

E eu como mesmo.

Lavei a louça suja que restou dessa semana – por pura preguiça de ter lavado antes –, enxuguei e guardei tudo. Comecei a arrumar o apartamento. Ele deveria estar um brinco amanhã. Alice havia combinado de vir às dez. Eu também não poderia acordar tarde.

As fotos terminaram de ser reveladas e botei o que restava. Alice iria vir pegar as fotos, escolheria junto com o casal e compraria o book para _eu_ botar tudo certinho, com todos os efeitos que colocarei no _photoshop_. Torturante.

Suspirei. Estava ficando cansada. _Demais_. Quer dizer, revelar fotos da maneira manual é um saco. Seria mais fácil eu imprimir as fotos no _próprio_ papel pra foto. Mas não tenho impressora, nem dou dinheiro para tinta, e folha para foto é muito caro. O bloco então, nem comento. E meu notebook é de quinta mão, partindo para sexta. Nem adiantaria muito.

Esperei que as fotos terminassem de ser reveladas, para poder ir dormir. Estava morta de cansaço, sinceramente. Sequei-as e as guardei no último envelope de papel pardo que sobrara. Teria que, além de fazer compras no supermercado, comprar mais envelope de papel pardo.

Esvaziei a câmera, e me joguei na cama, desta vez usando um camisão branco do Eminem.

A noite passou bem, eu dormi bem, e acordei às oito da manhã, graças ao meu despertador do celular. Despertou alto, que seria digno que acordasse todo mundo no andar, pelo menos. Tomei um banho quente e demorado, e depois me arrumei. Olhei no relógio: 9h45 AM.

Me certifiquei que o apartamento estava completamente arrumado, e também me certifiquei de que estava bem vestida e bem maquiada. Fiz um café rápido, e tomei, botando dois blocos de açúcar. Enxagüei a boca com anti-séptico de menta, pois já havia escovado os dentes antes, e logo após isso, a campainha tocou. Corri até a porta para atendê-la.

— Olá Alic... — eu parei no mesmo momento que vi a pessoa que estava a minha frente. Corei. Ele estava vestido com um suéter azul acinzentado Cashmere e uma calça jeans. Ele me olhava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Eu não sabia o que dizer, nem fazer. — Edward! Que surpresa!

— Alice não passa bem. — ele suspirou. — E acredito que essa seja uma tarefa dos noivos, digo... Buscar as fotos e ver quais estão boas ou não. — ele sorriu.

— Claro. Por favor, entre. — falei e dei espaço para ele entrar. O acompanhei até o sofá e perguntei. — Desejas beber algo? Uma água, um refrigerante...?

— Uma água, por favor. — e ele se sentou no sofá. Fui até a cozinha soando frio. Eu estava com um Deus grego _casado_ na sala do meu apartamento. Era impossível que eu não soasse frio, nem gaguejasse, nem desmaiasse, ou qualquer coisa do tipo por perto _daquele_ tipo de pessoa. Era realmente uma judiação com as mulheres.

Peguei um copo e botei um pouco de água gelada, depois água normal. Levei até ele, que estava de pé olhando meu mural. — Você conhece Jacob Black? — ele perguntou, fitando aquela foto do Just Jared, onde nós dois aparecemos.

— Ah, sim. Nos conhecemos desde o ginásio. — falei e entreguei o copo de água para ele. Ele virou o copo na boca, e continuou a fitar as fotos.

— Você era bonita loira. — ele disse, fitando a minha única foto loura. — Muito atraente.

— Obrigado, Edward. Acabou de quebrar minhas pernas.

— Não, não! — ele disse, arregalando os olhos, depois da mancada que ele deu. — Quer dizer, você _é_ bonita, mesmo morena. É que eu gosto de loiras... Apesar de preferir as morenas. — e ele olhou para mim.

Senti o sangue fervente subir até meu rosto, deixando-o corado aos extremos. Fiquei sem palavras, sem atos, e nem sabia onde enfiar minha cara. — Eu vou... Buscar as fotos. — falei em voz baixa e fui até a sala de revelação, pegar os envelopes. Peguei todos, e a foto copiada que Alice pedira, onde botei num plástico. Fui até lá e entreguei as fotos.

— Tem 544 fotos. — falei. — As cem primeiras que você escolher, serão de graça, já que as outras cobrarei quinze dólares por foto. Se quiser, eu posso editar algumas no photoshop, para ficar bem bonitas no book. As que você não quiser, apenas devolva para eu descontar. — terminei. E ele me olhou, depois de olhar para a foto copiada de Alice.

— Quinze dólares? Por cada foto?

— É que eu revelo da forma tradicional. — comentei. — Não tenho impressora, e papel especial para foto.

— Ah, entendi. É um preço aceitável. — ele sorriu e eu fui ao céu. — Aliás, gostei daquela sua foto. — e ele apontou para a minha morena preferida. Corei mais ainda. — Estás mais linda que o normal.

Arfei. Meu coração de repente parou, e o sangue inteiro do corpo provavelmente foi parar no meu rosto. — Oh. — falei. — Obrigado, Edward. Ninguém me elogia... A não ser o Jacob, é claro.

— Haha, sério? — ele riu baixo. — Aliás, você e o Jacob estão juntos? Quero dizer, namorando, ou qualquer coisa do tipo? — perguntou ele, me fitando.

— Não, por que? — olhei para ele, na verdade, nem querendo saber da resposta dele. Ele me olhou e riu baixo.

— Tanya viu no site do Just Jared uma foto sua e dele na Ferrari berrante dele. E... Não me olhe com essa cara, Senhorita Swan.

— Vou _matar_ o Jared! Jared intrometido! — afirmei. — O que falaram desta vez? Ou quer dizer, como estava dessa vez?

— Estava com o nome bem grande, como se fosse página principal do _Post_: NAMORO DE JACOB BLACK E ISABELLA SWAN CONFIRMADO. — ele disse, gesticulando com a mão livre dos envelopes, como se fosse título de cinema. — E com aquela foto de vocês saindo da Starbucks.

— Vou começar a pedir comida em casa! — berrei. É quase impossível eu sair de casa com Jacob sem ser notada. Isso me deixa estressada. _Muito estressada_.

Edward riu e disse: — Bem, vou indo. Vou ver as fotos hoje com Tanya. — e o nome da mulher fez meu estômago revirar-se — Quem sabe amanhã eu venho, ou domingo. Eu te ligo antes de vir. Espero que não tenha problema. — ele sorriu.

— Problema algum. Até mais, Edward.

**.xxx.**

— Just Jared? _De novo?!_ — ele perguntou pasmo, por cima daqueles enormes óculos da Nike que havia comprado no dia anterior, em uma loja perto da Thompson Street.

— Foi o que minha fonte secretamente segura disse. — falei, tomando um gole do café da Starbucks.

— Certo. E estamos _aqui_, de novo? — ele me olhou de gozação.

— Para tacar café extra-quente na cara do paparazzi.

— E ser processados por agressão?

— Já é.

— Já é. — ele repetiu, sorrindo. — Mas por que a peruca loura e a lente verde, Bells?

— Não estrague meu disfarce, Jake! — sibilei. Olhei para os lados, me certificando que ninguém estaria escutando a nossa conversa. Ele balançou a cabeça e saímos do Starbucks. Ele parou em um barzinho para comprar uma Heineken, e continuamos a andar.

Falei que eu precisava perder peso, então, nada de Ferrari amarela brilhante e reluzente. É claro que eu gostava da Ferrari dele, mas ele dirigindo? Não era _nada_ saudável. E olha que ele nunca leva _uma_ multa se quer.

Continuamos a andar, e seguimos até o shopping mais próximo. Fui até o banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava realmente bonita, apesar da peruca loura lisa e os olhos verdes, com lentes de contato diária. Mexi um pouco na peruca. Havia gastado uma nota com ela.

Fui para um reservado e a tirei e enfiei na bolsa. Peguei um espelho e tirei a lente e joguei-a fora, já que era de descarte diário. Suspirei. Eu voltei aos meus cabelos e olhos castanhos sem graças de sempre.

Saí do banheiro e fui para perto do fliperama, onde Jacob estava. Dei tchau para ele, e saí do shopping, andando até meu apartamento. Ao chegar, abri a porta, e joguei minha bolsa para um lado. Olhei para o mural, e vi a nossa foto novamente. Sorri e fui até o quarto, pegar o telefone móvel para pedir uma pizza.

Foi aí quando hiperventilei.

A foto dele estava em cima da minha cama, com o champanhe levantado em sua mão, e com um sorriso terno no rosto. Peguei aquela foto e fiquei admirando-a por alguns minutos, até sair do meu mundo que havia criado, apenas para admirar aquela foto, aquela pessoa.

Era incrível o que eu passara a sentir por ele, de uma hora para outra. Não sentia nada daquilo nos meus oito anos de amizade intensa com Jacob, e agora, sentia algo estranho por um homem casado, que eu mal conhecia direito.

Afundei a cara no travesseiro, antes de me levantar com a foto na mão e seguir até o mural. Com um ímã de coração – que, não era indireta, nem nada do tipo -, o único que sobrara, grudei a foto dele lá, ao lado da minha foto loira.

**.xxx.**

Era domingo de tarde. Edward não havia ligado, e eu aproveitei a chance de ir fazer compras no supermercado perto do meu apartamento. Eu estava animada naquele dia, e rindo muito do Just Jared – que agora, estava _na cola_ de Jacob, porque bateram uma foto nossa, com a minha peruca loura, e falaram "BLACK DE NAMORADA NOVA?". HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!

Fui passando com meu carrinho em todos os corredores, até que cheguei nos meus preferidos: _chocolate e biscoito_. Avancei rapidamente com o carrinho e enchi de bolachas recheadas de morango e chocolate, de Rocher e Hersheys. Mas a frente do corredor, haviam vários potes de coberturas para bolos. Peguei cinco de chocolate. Depois fui para os congelados e peguei dois sacos de massa de mini-pizza pronta. Acho que hoje terá bastante mini-pizza de chocolate.

— Você viu? No corredor dos vinhos? — uma mulher atrás de mim cochichou com uma amiga. — Céus! Que homem é aquele? — minha orelha aumentou-se, interessada. Seria Edward?

— Eu vi! Meu Deus! Que lindo! Mas você viu também? Ele tinha uma aliança no dedo. Deve ser casado...

— Ou não! Há, há, há, há.

_Edward_. Eu não tinha dúvidas. Segui discretamente até lá. No início do setor dos vinhos, o olhei de longe, olhando para algumas garrafas de vinhos franceses. Abri um sorriso e segui até ele. Provavelmente Tanya não estava com ele – não seria um problema. Não queria topar com ela depois daquela olhada no casamento.

— Edward. — falei, olhando para ele. Ele desviou seus olhos verdes dos vinhos e olhou para mim e sorriu.

— Isabella. — ele sorriu. — Hmmm. Domingo da besteira? — ele olhou para meu carrinho cheio de chocolate.

— É, talvez isso. — eu ri baixo. — Nem sei como ainda estou magra. Malho bem pouco... E vivo comendo besteiras. Pizza é o que mais tem lá em casa. — suspirei.

— Percebi. — ele riu e olhou para os saquinhos com massa de mini-pizza. — Adoro essa mini-pizza. Eu sempre comia quando estava na universidade. — ele pegou um pacote e olhou. — No meu alojamento que eu dividia com Jasper, o marido da Alice, havia um microondas. Eu sempre comprava e fazia antes de estudar. Ajudava bastante.

— Você fez medicina, não é? — perguntei, olhando para ele. Senti meu rosto ferver um pouquinho ao ver aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes.

— Sim. — ele suspirou e botou o pacote no meu carrinho. — De primeira, eu sempre quis ser veterinário. Amo animais desde criança. Mas depois quis ser ator, quando comecei a fazer parte do clube de teatro do meu colégio, em Chicago. Mas decidi ser cirurgião. — ele sorriu abertamente. — Apesar de que eu ainda tenho uma enorme vontade de ser ator.

— Faça um curso. — falei. — É simples. E vai ser mais fácil para você, que participou do clube de teatro no seu colégio. Acho que isso não tem problema.

— Hm, pior que tem sim, Isabella. — ele fez uma cara triste, enquanto observava uma garrafa de vinho. — Meu consultório toma grande parte de meu tempo, sem falar nas cirurgias, que levam horas. E ainda mais, sou dono de um hospital muito conhecido por aqui. Então, não me sobra muito tempo. Apenas peguei um mês de férias por causa de meu casamento, mas já estou nas duas últimas semanas.

— Entendo. — fiz também uma cara triste para ele.

— E você? Sempre gostou de fotografia?

— Desde pequena. — eu sorri para ele. — Eu sempre fui fascinada por fotos. Vivia tirando foto lá e cá, de tudo. E acabei me apaixonando cada vez mais. Sempre me dediquei muito às fotos.

— E os namorados? Eles nunca se importaram por seu fascínio por fotos? — ele perguntou. Ou olhei incrédula para ele. — Que foi? Falei algo errado?

— Eu nunca tive namorados. — eu ri baixo. — Então, nada de brigas por amar mais fotos do que os meus supostos namorados fantasmas.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

— Nunca teve? Nenhunzinho? Nenhum beijinho, nada?

— _Nada_. — falei, enquanto olhava para os vinhos franceses. — Nenhum. Nenhunzinho. E talvez nem pretendo. Não quero ninguém se metendo na minha vida, dizendo o que eu devo ou não fazer, e tendo que dar satisfações. — suspirei. — Acho que os dezoito anos que passei com os meus pais foram o suficiente para eu imaginar em _não_ casar. Estou de bom com a minha liberdade.

— Eu pensava assim também. — ele riu e voltou a fitar as garrafas de vinho. — Eu pensei que nunca iria amar alguém, porque mulher gasta dinheiro demais, cá entre nós. — ele me olhou enquanto eu fazia uma careta.

— Isso é uma calúnia! — acusei. E ele apontou para o meu carrinho cheio de biscoito e chocolate. — Ah, ok...

— Então... Eu conheci a Tanya. Ela seria a mulher da minha vida, apesar de eu não achar isso no começo... — ele fez uma pausa. — Agora estamos casados. Há, há, há. E, bem. Acho que um dia você irá casar, sim.

— Como? Eu gosto da minha liberdade, tudo bem?

— Ah, eu sei disso. Mas quero dizer, você vai se casar com alguém que lhe dê essa certa privacidade que você quer. — ele sorriu para mim.

Eu jurei poder morrer naquele momento com o sorriso dele, e seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Meu coração disparou no peito, e eu senti meu rosto ferver com o sangue que subia rapidamente. Minhas pernas ficaram pouco bambas, e meu estômago se revirou, cheio de borboletas no mesmo. Eu ia falar algo, mas fui imediatamente interrompida.

— Olha o que eu achei amor! Um digno vinho... — a loura fez uma pausa quando me viu, me fitando com os profundos olhos azuis escuros. Sua cara não foi nada boa quando me viu. — Ah, olá, _fotógrafa_. — ela deu um sorriso falso, empinando o nariz.

Minha boca se entreabriu, numa pequena careta. E depois sorri para ela. — Olá, Senhorita Cullen. — falei, educadamente. Ela deu outro sorriso falso e beijou o rosto de Edward.

— Vamos lá, amor? — ela perguntou. Odiava atos melosos daquela forma, jurei poder vomitar. Ele sorriu para ela e beijou-lhe na testa, depois olhou para mim.

— Ok, estamos indo, Isabella. — ele sorriu. — Ah. Já escolhemos as fotos, vamos passar no seu apartamento mais tarde, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem, _Dr. Cullen_. — falei também, educada e sorri para ele. Tanya me olhou de uma forma não agradável e eu percebi que era hora de me retirar. — Até logo.

— Até logo, Senhorita Swan. — ele disse.

Tirei com meu carrinho de lá, com o estresse a mil. Tanya sabia como irritar uma pessoa, se mostrando na frente do atual marido que era bonito. E era muito ciumenta.

No momento, fiquei com pena de Edward. Tão gentil que ele era... E a mulher, _sem comentários_. Mesmo que eu nem a conheça direito.

* * *

********

Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês! 8)


	3. Chapter 3

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Oi Oi, como estão? Espero que bem! Haha. Minhas aulas voltaram, então talvez eu demore para postar, peço desculpas — meu rendimento na escola não anda bom, tenho que admitir para vocês. Vou estudar mais, e sempre que sobrar uma brechinha, eu posto. Além do mais, amei _cada review_ que recebi, muito obrigada. *-* Mas infelizmente hoje não poderei responder, minha dor de cabeça tá me matando, literalmente, e eu não vou responder as reviews de maneira correta. To deliramd. **Q** Bem, agradeço à: **vitoria pixel jett, Kah Reche, josellyn cullen, JehBar, LarissaL.** e **carolpulga'**. Se eu falar que vocês iluminaram meu dia, vocês acreditam? HAHA. Obrigado mesmo, gente. *-*

E, claro, não esquecendo, a mesma **notinha de sempre**: Me perdoem por qualquer erro de português — o Word não está cooperando de maneira alguma, e não está fazendo o risquinho vermelho caso tenha erro, então, eu também perdi meu dicionário. Espero que me desculpem por isso e se possível, me corrijam da maneira mais grosseira possível. Só assim vou aprender. XD

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 03.**

Tudo em ordem. _Ok_. Edward e Tanya chegariam em alguns minutos, e meu apartamento, eu achava que estava em ordem. Foi quando olhei para o mural. Rapidamente descolei a foto que havia dele no mural e corri para meu quarto, escondendo na minha gaveta. Suspirei alto.

A campainha tocou e eu fui correr atender. Abri a porta e me deparei com Jacob.

— _Jake!_ — sibilei, e ele deu de ombros.

— O que eu fiz dessa vez? — ele perguntou. — Fala sério Bells, a gente não sai desde ontem. Onde estão os dias em que a gente saía mais?

— Estão nos dias que eu trabalhava _menos_! — sibilei novamente. — Eu estou para receber visita, Jacob. Do noivo e da noiva do casamento, eles vão falar sobre as fotos.

— Posso ficar, pelo menos? Juro ficar quietinho. — ele disse, cruzando os dedos na minha frente e beijando-os levemente. — Prometo, prometo. — ele riu. Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele me beijou no rosto. Correu para a geladeira e pegou uma Heineken que eu havia comprado. — Fez compras hoje? A geladeira está mais viva.

— Vá a merda, Jake. — grunhi. — Me deixa com minha geladeira semi-morta, tudo bem?

Ele riu e abriu a Heineken, bebendo dois goles. — Adoro. — ele murmurou. — Ah, estou com seus presentes no carro. Se quiser buscar mais tarde...

— Mais tarde. — apontei. — Depois que os noivos saírem. Não faça nem fale nenhuma besteira, tudo bem? A noiva não vai com a minha cara. Da última vez que uma noiva não foi com a minha cara, eu acabei não recebendo nem 50% do que ela teria que me pagar!

— E você ainda se preocupa com o dinheiro! — ele disse, surpreso. — Bells, eu já disse: case-se comigo e terás tudo o que quiseres.

— Casamento forçado não é comigo, Jacob Black. — fiz uma careta, entrando na brincadeira.

— Quem disse que é forçado? — ele riu e se aproximou de mim, com a Heineken na mão. — Vamos nos casar na catedral, cheia de rosas brancas e muito bem cuidadas, com você vestida branco, digna de uma virgem puríssima, com o cabelo solto e um gloss labial que vai realçar mais ainda seus lábios e sua beleza. — ele riu novamente. — As flores que você carregará serão rosas, iguais as da decoração, o vestido será feito por Giorgio Armani, e viveremos em uma cobertura de luxo _forever and ever_, na Quinta Avenida, com uma vista esplêndida para o Metropolitan Museum of Art, e faremos sexo em cada cômodo diferente da cobertura.

Eu fiquei de boca aberta. Não sabia o que dizer, mas Jake parecia ter decorado aquilo tudo. Disse com tanta naturalidade, nem parecia brincadeira. Mas só sei que caí em risadas.

— Legal! Você planejou tudo? Adorei a parte de fazer sexo em cada cômodo diferente da cobertura. Quero só ver no banheiro, quando ligar o chuveiro.

— Deixa que eu passo o shampoo e condicionador em você. — ele riu. — Ah, sim, não vamos nos esquecer dos nossos seis filhos!

— _Seis?!_ Jacob Black, você quer me arregaçar?!

E a campainha tocou. Eu corei, apenas em pensar no fato de Edward ter escutado a conversa. Jacob se jogou no sofá, olhando para o mural. Abri a porta e cumprimentei os ilustres noivos, Edward e Tanya.

— Sejam bem vindos. — cumprimentei-os. — Senhor e Senhorita Cullen. — fui bem educada, juro. Mesmo com Tanya dando um sorriso _novamente_ falso para mim. Mas me contive para não soltar nenhum veneno – afinal, essa é o trabalho _dela_, não meu.

— Oh. — ela disse, quando viu Jake no sofá. — Seria o dono da Black's Car? — ela sorriu. — Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Tanya Cullen. — ela estendeu a mão para ele, que levantou-se sem muita vontade e apertou a mão dela.

— Jacob Black. — ele disse. E olhou para Edward. Os dois pareceram se atacar pelos olhos, com puras faíscas. Deu até medo. _Juro_.

— Er, vamos nos sentar, por favor. — falei.

— Mas é claro. — Tanya disse. Sentaram-se no sofá, e Jake se jogou na poltrona, lendo uma revista qualquer que havia pegado na mesa de centro. — Bem, começaremos. — ela disse. — Vamos descartar cento e quarenta e cinco fotos, umas que não gostamos, sabe? Descartamos, total. — ela deu um sorriso. — Quanto vai dar?

Peguei minha calculadora.

— Bem, são 544 fotos... Como 100 são de graça... — Vão restar 444. — comecei a fazer as contas. — Agora, menos 145 fotos... Vezes 15... — vi o resultado e falei para ela. — US$ 4.485,00. Aqui já inclui a parte da agência, que é 25% da renda das fotos. Ainda tem mais o book, se quiser editar alguma...

— Não querida, não quero. — ela disse, ríspida.

— Tanya, eu acho que algumas ficariam legais editadas.

— Eu _já disse que não quero_. — ela olhou para ele, semicerrando os olhos. Ela abriu a bolsa e retirou o talão de cheque e fez um. Fez dois: um com o valor que seria para mim, que era o valor de US$ 3.363,75, e o valor da agência, que seria US$ 1.121,25.

Ela assinou os cheques e destacou-os do talão.

— Entregue o outro para sua agência. Qualquer problema, meu número estará na parte de trás do cheque, mas sei que não terá problema algum. — ela deu um sorriso falso. — Se eu souber que não entregastes para tua agência o outro valor... — ela ameaçou, e eu tratei de me levantar para retrucar.

— Senhorita Cullen, eu não faria isso com a minha agência. Eu entregarei amanhã pela manhã, quando eu for descontar o cheque, tudo bem? — falei, olhando para ela, agüentando as palavras de baixo calão na minha boca.

— E a Bells é uma pessoa de confiança, se quiseres saber, senhorita _Cullen_. Eu a conheço desde o ginasial, e ela não é do tipo que dá calotes nas pessoas, pois ela tem um bom coração e não pensa só nela, diferente de certos outros. — Jake deu um sorriso singelo.

Tanya arfou, e olhou para Edward: — Vamos. — ela "ordenou".

— Me espere lá em baixo. Logo irei, Tanya. — ele disse a beijou na testa. Ela saiu chutando o pau da barraca e ele olhou para mim. — Me desculpe pela arrogância de minha esposa, ela não é assim. É apenas estresse e...

— Edward. Seja sincero — lhe pedi. —, e diga que ela não gosta de mim, mesmo.

Ele suspirou, segurando um riso.

— Ela não gosta de você, _mesmo_. — ele riu. — Agora, por favor, me perdoe por isso.

— Eu já suspeitava, desde o casamento. Mas eu te absorvo de todos os teus pecados. — comentei. Ele riu novamente.

— Nos vemos por aí, Fotógrafa Isabella. — ele se aproximou de mim e beijou meu rosto, o que me fez corar imediatamente. Acenei para ele e ele fechou a porta do meu apartamento. Caí no sofá, meio zonza.

Jake me fitou no sofá, com uma cara nada boa, enquanto estava sentado na poltrona. Eu devia agradecer a ele, eu sabia disso. Mas naquele momento, nenhuma palavra quis sair da minha boca, e meus olhos ainda estavam presos à mesma imagem: seus profundos e brilhantes olhos verdes. Como alguém tão cavalheiro e tão gentil pode ter se casado com uma mulher tão...? ARGH. Nem quero comentar.

— Obrigado Jake. — falei, e olhei para ele, voltando ao mundo real. Ele sorriu para mim de volta e se aproximou de mim, se sentando no chão, ao lado do sofá onde eu estava caída. — Obrigado mesmo. Eu não agüento essa mulher. Sorte que depois que você falou, ela já havia assinado o cheque. — eu ri, e ele riu também.

— Se assinasse ou não, eu daria o dobro para você em barras de ouro. — ele riu e eu acompanhei. — Aliás... Que noiva é esta? Céus, que antipática e falsa!

— Não lhe disse? — indaguei e olhei para ele. — Tenho pena de Edward. Ela deve tratá-lo como um cachorrinho, coitado. Imagina? Viver o resto da sua vida com uma mulher _como aquela!_ Que pesadelo.

— Realmente, que pesadelo. Mas... — ele hesitou. — Você está caindo de amores por esse noivo, não está?

Eu corei mais ainda.

— Não fale besteiras, Jacob. — falei, atônita. — Ele é casado, cirurgião plástico e podre de rico, e eu sou uma mera fotógrafa que luta contra si para não descer o cacete nessas noivas mal... Amadas, para não falar outra coisa.

— Fale mal comidas, mesmo. Não é nenhum palavrão. Dá até uma sensação de prazer.

— É. Dessas noivas mal comidas. — soltei e senti um ar de prazer rodear o local por ter falado aquilo. Comecei a falar palavrões no ginasial graças ao Jake, que era um delinqüente e muito mal educado.

— É, mas... Você sabe tanto dele em tão pouco tempo... Me diga, Bells. Você conhecia ele antes?

— Não. — falei. — Pra falar a verdade, é a primeira vez que vejo ele. Ou quer dizer, _foi_ a primeira vez que vi ele, no casamento dele. Apenas conversamos, porque ele veio pegar as fotos, daí hoje nos esbarramos no supermercado, e agora ele veio por aqui. A gente andou conversando bastante.

— Estou ficando com ciúmes. — ele comentou, fazendo beicinho.

— Oh, Jake. Por quê? — perguntei, fitando-o. — Não há motivos para ter ciúmes. Você será sempre meu melhor amigo. _Sempre_. E não pretendo te trocar por Edward Cullen.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco, e murmurou algo que não escutei. Me beijou no rosto e se despediu de mim. De repente, uma pontada enorme no meu coração eu senti. Como se estivesse quebrada em vários pedaços. Como se eu tivesse falado uma coisa errada para ele. Eu não entendi o que eu falei – minha mente pura e ingênua impede o que eu pensasse em algo errado.

Suspirei e fui até o banheiro, tomar uma ducha. Vesti meu camisão do Eminem e fiquei deitada no sofá, assistindo TV, até horas e horas da noite. Olhei para os cheques, e senti uma enorme vontade de rasgá-los, não sei por quê. Geralmente espero ansiosa para que o dia novamente começasse, com o sol entrando pela janela do meu quarto com vista para o Central Park, para eu poder depositar o cheque no banco, depois de claro, tirar os 25% e entregar na agência, para o meu chefe, Mike Newton.

Mike fez faculdade de Fotografia comigo, na Julliard, aqui em Nova Iorque. Já nos conhecíamos antes, e foi uma surpresa. Eu pensei que ele cursaria qualquer outra coisa, como Administração, já que a família dele é dona de uma grande loja de artigos esportivos. E ele seria o herdeiro, claro.

Mas não. Ele simplesmente fez uma agência de fotógrafos e eu fui logo trabalhar lá. É claro que ele me aceitou de primeira, porque soube da minha "boa capacidade" como ele havia falado. Ele era um cara legal, admito.

Jessica era afim dele, mas quando começaram a namorar, não deu muito certo, e ela dizia que ele não estava muito animado com o namoro dos dois e decidiram terminar. Eu falei para ela continuar investido, mas quem disse que ela me escuta?

Desliguei a televisão e fui para meu quarto, me jogar na cama, depois de um dia cansativo. Mas voltei para a cozinha e abri o freezer, pegando a primeira coisa comível que vi: o sorvete Nutty Royale.

**.xxx.**

Acordei com o barulho forte da chuva batendo na janela do meu quarto. Fiz uma cara emburrada; detesto chuva. Detesto, _mesmo_.

Levantei-me com má vontade. O barulho da chuva havia tirado o sono, mas sabia que se a chuva continuasse à tarde, eu dormiria a tarde inteira. Geralmente, o barulho da chuva me deixa com sono. Mas apenas em pensar que eu teria que depositar o cheque no banco hoje, já me deu vontade o suficiente para acordar.

Segui até meu banheiro, tomando um banho bem quente. Vesti uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa regata com a marca da Chanel estampada, que eu havia ganhado do Jake no ano anterior, e uma jaqueta moletom preta, minha preferida. Peguei uma bolsa pequena que eu tinha e enfiei dinheiro, celular, cheques, e tudo o que eu mais precisasse.

Peguei a chave do carro no pequeno porta-chaves ao lado da porta e enfiei no bolso da jaqueta moletom, e fechei a porta do apartamento. Segui até o elevador onde apertei a seta direcionada para baixo, e quando abriu, apertei em _G2_. Avistei meu minúsculo SmartCar vermelho, e desliguei o alarme.

Entrei no carro e o liguei, seguindo até o banco onde eu freqüentava, perto de meu apartamento. Eram quase nove da manhã, e estacionei em frente ao banco. Por sorte, era segunda-feira, e o banco abria mais cedo nas segundas feiras. Descontei o cheque, depositando o dinheiro. Saí do banco e segui para a agência de fotógrafos Newton.

De primeira, encontrei Jessica, conversando com a recepcionista, Kate Marshall.

— Bella. — ela disse, me olhando e sorriu. — Como foi naquele casamento? E o que fazes aqui tão cedo? Me desculpe por ter avisado tão tarde aquele dia, mas é que passei mal, foi repentino.

— Sem problemas, Jess. — falei. — Ah, bem... O casamento foi bem divertido. Seria mais se eu estivesse participando, e não como fotógrafa. Mas, tudo bem. — eu ri baixo. — Vim entregar o cheque de 25% para o Mike. A noiva não confiou muito em mim. — eu ri.

— Ah, é? Há, há, há. Acho que a Tanya não confia nem nela mesma. — Jessica comentou.

— Você a conhece? — perguntei, um tanto surpresa. Era normal que Jessica conhecesse Deus e o mundo e mais um pouco, mas não pessoas como Tanya Denali... Ou, quer dizer, _Cullen_.

— Fui no casamento da irmã dela, Kate. — Jessica disse. — Tanya estava tão mesquinha! Dava até nojo. Sorte _a minha_ ter ido de fotógrafa, e não como amiga da Kate, para ter que aturar ela ficar vomitando palavras para cima de nós, dizendo que comprou um óculos da Dolce&Gabbana por não sei quantos dólares, e mais um colar de puro ouro por também não sei quantos. Isso é que ela faz as próprias jóias.

— Ela compra na Tiffany's, mas sempre arma o maior barraco. — a ruiva na recepcionista comentou, Kate. — Diz que as jóias dela são de melhor qualidade e são mais baratas. Nem sei como a gerente ainda permite ela lá dentro. Tenho dó das atendentes.

— Espírito da família Denali. Apenas a Kate sai raspando dessa. — Jessica comentou novamente. — Irina e Tanya são iguais; mesquinhas, esnobes, e tudo mais o que há de ruim. Sem falar que acham que podem.

— Nem comento. — eu ri baixo e logo vi o louro entrar com os cabelos molhados pela grande porta de vidro.

— Isabella! — ele disse, vindo até mim e beijando meu rosto. — Você fez o trabalho da Jessica? Como foi no casamento?

— Foi legal, até. — falei e tirei o cheque da bolsa. — A noiva fez dois cheques, um com a parte de 25% da agência e a outra, minha parte.

— Quantas fotos ela descartou?

— Centro e quarenta e cinco, de quinhentas e quarenta e quatro.

Ele pegou uma calculadora e fez as contas. — Ao meu ver, você ficaria com cerca de três mil e alguns quebrados. E esse seria o número exato.

— Exatamente.

Ele sorriu. Pegou o cheque e foi até sua sala. Deu um sorriso torto, olhando para o chão e depois olhou para mim, com os grandes olhos azuis claros que ela tinha.

— Você viu? Ele nem me cumprimenta mais, desde que terminamos, há longos meses atrás. Isso é mal, demais. — ela fungou. — Bem Kate, tem algum serviço para hoje?

— Um evento, no Plaza, às oito. Vai ser uma porrada de fotos, e Mike ainda está para escolher quem vai mandar. Provavelmente serão umas três pessoas juntas. — ela comentou, colocando a caneta vermelha no porta canetas na sua direita. — Por que é um evento muito grande. Parece que é algo de _Orgulhos Americanos_. Terá tudo quanto é tipo de empresário e celebridade. As solteiras que aproveitem.

— Eu estou livre. — Jessica comentou e assobiou. — E você, Bella?

— Depende. Vamos rachar? — perguntei, brincalhona. Ela assentiu. — Então vamos lá!

**.xxx.**

— _Você? No Orgulhos Americanos? Não fique de brincadeira pra cima de mim, Isabella Swan!_ — Jake comentou no telefone, enquanto eu dirigia com meu SmartCar até o Plaza, onde seria o grande evento.

— Não é brincadeira, Jacob Black. — comentei. — Vai me dizer que vai estar lá também? Adoraria te fotografar com um troféu de vidro. — e olhei para o panfleto, onde tinha um grande troféu de vidro no fundo.

— _Eu estava viajando quando fizeram o convite. Super depressivo, ok? Mas acho que esse tal de Edward vai estar. Ele é o quê mesmo? GO GO boy? _— e pude sentir a ironia de suas palavras. Revirei os olhos e bufei.

— Tire essa idéia da cabeça, Jake. Olha, estou chegando lá, então, se me fizer o favor... — comentei. Mandei um beijo para ele e desliguei, nem querendo saber da sua resposta. Enfiei o celular no bolso e peguei minha câmera.

Não demorou para eu avistar Jessica com seu terninho, parecido com o meu. Mas eu usava uma calça, e ela uma saia preta que batia perto do joelho, com um sapato de salto. Diferente dela... Eu calçava all star.

Entramos no salão de eventos e uma mulher nos guiou para a entrada, onde primeiro, Jess começaria a bater foto de que entrasse, num pequeno canto apropriado para isso. Já a moça disse que eu bateria foto das pessoas que fossem pegar os prêmios, e tudo mais. Certo. Me endireitei em meu canto, esperando que o evento começasse.

Se passou longos e longos minutos, até que as luzes se apaguem e um homem gordinho, de terno, e careca aparecesse no meio do palco, saudando todos.

— Sejam bem vindos ao 6º _Orgulhos Americanos_ — ele dizia — Aqui estão reunidos apenas os _melhores_ dos _melhores_. E nada mais que isso. — ele deu uma risadinha.

Logo ele seguiu para o canto do palco, e começou a fazer um certo discurso, pelo qual eu não soube distinguir o que era. Depois, ele chamou um homem, com o nome mexicano. O homem entrou vestido à costume, com o grande chapéu branco e dourado, e com a roupa da mesma forma.

— Eu sou mexicano. — ele sorriu. — E sou mesmo. — ele abriu mais o sorriso e depois ficou sério. — Por que se eu espirrar aqui, eu _mato todo mundo!_

Humorista. Eu ri baixo, enquanto todos no grande salão de eventos davam risadas demoradas. Depois algumas outras homenagens para alguns empresários, um cantor e uma atriz – Donald Trump, Justin Timberlake e Scarlett Johansson – começaram a falar sobre as empresas das pessoas presentes e entregar seus troféus. Foi aí que entrei em ação.

Eu prendi meu cabelo com um elástico, formando um rabo de cavalo baixo e comecei a bater fotos de todos. Eu estava pensando no caso de pegar um autógrafo com a Johansson, pelo motivo de eu adorar todos os filmes que ela fez. Inclusive o filme _A outra_, que foi perfeito. Ela com o papel de Maria ficou maravilhoso.

De repente, meu coração disparou de uma forma involuntária, parecendo que ia pular para fora de minha boca.

— O Hospital Cullen é um dos maiores hospitais, liderado pelo cirurgião plástico, Edward Cullen... — foi aí que não escutei mais nada, apenas procurei por seus olhos verdes. Depois da falação do homem, o vi se levantando em uma mesa no meio das outras. Ele estava _lindo_ de terno. Indescritível.

Meu coração novamente acelerou quando o vi se aproximar. Quando me viu, ele sorriu para mim e eu corei. Sorri para ele também. Ele novamente sorriu quando se aproximou de mim. Ele pegou o troféu e o levantou, não tão alto. Mas sorriu abertamente quando vi a foto, ao lado do homem que entregava os troféus.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, para que ele tirasse a pose. Ele riu baixo e agradeceu. E de repente, senti seus lábios em meu rosto.

— Não sabia que estavas trabalhando aqui. — ele sussurrou.

— Não sabia que estavas a participar disto aqui. — comentei. Ele riu baixo e seguiu para sua mesa. De onde olhei, Tanya me fuzilava com aqueles olhos azuis profundos que ela tinha. Ela usava um vestido longo, laranja escuro, com algumas marcas de tigre e onça.

Voltei ao meu trabalho, quando chamaram o outro empresário – o dono de um sexy shop.

* * *

**Sem reviews, sem capítulo novo. É pegar ou largar. 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo. Vou _tentar_ postar toda segunda-feira, mas não garanto nada. E também, prometo que não ficarei um mês sem postar nada, e se isso vier a acontecer, peço desculpas e culpem minha internet. SAEEIASUHIAS. Enfim, gente, estou aqui para poucas palavras no momento, sei que vocês querem o capítulo de uma vez e não a enrolação de uma autora. -n Mas quero agradecer às 11 reviews lindas que recebi. Ownnn, amei todas. *-* Vindas de: _tatiane beward,_ _Mary P. Candles Maine, vitoria pixel jett, cacá, Zia Black, Manu, Tata Black, . _(ponto? ;;)_, AgnesCullen, Nanda Souza Cullen_ e _Kah Reche._ Obrigado mesmo gente, mesmo mesmo mesmo mesmo. *-* E, o de sempre: Me perdoem por qualquer erro de português — o Word não está cooperando de maneira alguma, e não está fazendo o risquinho vermelho caso tenha erro, então, eu também perdi meu dicionário. Espero que me desculpem por isso e se possível, me corrijam da maneira mais grosseira possível. Só assim vou aprender. XD

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 04.**

— Foram fotos demais. — Jessica disse, suspirando alto ao ver o total de fotos em sua câmera. 950. Muito bem comparada com a do casamento. As minhas fotos caíram para mais ou menos, a menos da metade disto. 190 fotos. Pelo menos, foi apenas dos empresários. Jessica bateu de mais ou menos, os empresários e pessoas separadas.

— Nem fale. — murmurei. — Sorte a minha ter que bater fotos apenas dos empresários. Mas vou mandar revelar em uma gráfica. Eles já vão ganhar demais com as suas. — eu sorri.

— É. — ela disse. — Mas ele vão pagar direto na agência. Temos que falar para o Mike, logo pela manhã. — ela me olhou com olhos tristes. — Tem como você falar com ele? Quer dizer, você sabe...

— Sem problemas, Jessica. — falei. Me despedi dela. Já eram quase uma da manhã quando saímos de lá. O evento era grande, mas os agradecimentos e os discursos não eram tão grandes. Entrei no SmartCar, e segui até meu apartamento. Quando cheguei, deixei a câmera em cima da mesa de centro e tirei o filme, deixando ao lado da mesma.

Tirei a roupa rapidamente e me joguei na cama, de lingerie e tudo. Estava um tanto calor naquela noite, eu estava soando por causa do terninho. Me tampei com um lençol, e fiquei deitada na cama, olhando para o teto.

Sorri ao lembrar do sorriso de Edward. Me esgueirei até o bidê e abri a gaveta, tirando sua foto. Ele estava lindo. Como sempre estava. Mas agora estava casado, ele tinha uma _dona_. Ele tinha uma esposa. Isso dilacerou meu coração, mas eu sabia que seria apenas uma paixãozinha passageira. Enfiei a foto na gaveta e a fechei. Logo eu não o veria com tanta freqüência como vejo atualmente.

Logo ele vai se ocupar com seu serviço, sua esposa, e sua futura família. E eu continuarei aqui, tocando minha vida para frente, mesmo que não esteja fazendo-o feliz.

E quando eu pensava nisso, era uma estranha sensação que tomava conta de mim. Eu queria fazê-lo feliz com _essa_ sensação estranha. E nada mais.

**.xxx.**

Abri os olhos com o sol forte batendo em meu rosto, tirando do profundo e gostoso sono que eu estava. Nunca havia dormido tão bem naquela noite – aparentou ser diferente de todas as outras. Era como se algo que eu tivesse feito, tivesse deixado-a mais especial do que as outras.

Algo estranho, eu sei. Mas foi o que senti.

Me levantei, apenas vestida com minha lingerie preta da Victoria Secrets, e me despi no banheiro. Decidi que hoje eu usaria a banheira. Liguei a banheira, deixando a água tomar conta dela em poucos minutos. Fiquei sentada ao lado da mesma, despejando um pouco do sabonete líquido, para fazer espuma, enquanto estava enrolada na toalha branca.

Não demorou para as primeiras espumas aparecerem. Tirei a toalha e deixei-a pendurada no ganchinho, e entrei na banheira, logo afundando meu rosto na mesma. Peguei o xampu e passei em meus cabelos ondulados, e lavei-o. Esfreguei bastante, como sempre fazia, e depois mergulhei, para enxaguá-lo.

Fiz o mesmo com o condicionador. Depois, me banhei de uma forma mais descente.

Botei minha blusa social branca de mangas curtas e botei uma calça jeans, a minha única da Diesel. A minha preferida. Amarrei meu All Star vermelho, e passei uma sombra cinza clara, e um rímel, para tentar realçar alguma coisa em meus olhos. Passei um batom rosa claro e um lápis, que deixou meus olhos mais bonitos.

Admito que o que gosto mais em mim são meus olhos – eu gosto do jeito que eles brilham. Quando não tenho o que fazer, fico me olhando no espelho, fazendo caras e bocas e vendo o brilho de meus olhos. Eu _amo_. Mas acho mais bonito o brilho que toma os olhos verdes de Edward. Esse sim é um brilho bonito.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar esse pensamento da cabeça. Peguei minha bolsa e botei o filme dentro da mesma, junto com meu celular, câmera e dinheiro. Peguei a chave do carro, fechei o apartamento e segui para a agência.

Chegando lá, estacionei meu carro na frente e saí, ligando o alarme do mesmo. Entrei na agência e cumprimentei a recepcionista, Kate Marshall e entrei na sala do Mike.

— Mike, aqui está o filme da câmera, de ontem. — falei. — Conte certinho quantas fotos tem. Espero que não desconfie de nada, tudo bem? — falei e olhei para ele. — Quando vi na máquina, haviam 190 fotos, por aí.

— Certo. — ele sorriu para mim. — Bem, como se trata de um _evento_, e não de uma festa, eu cuidarei de tudo e pagarei sua comissão e a comissão da Stanley. — ele olhou para mim. — Mais alguma coisa, Swan?

— Sim. — falei e olhei para ele. — Ajeite-se com Jessica, por favor.

E saí da sala, sem mais nada a dizer.

**.xxx.**

— _Você fez o que?!_

— Desculpe, mas eu fui obrigada a fazer isso. — tentei explicar, mas Jessica estava histérica demais para me ouvir. — Desculpe Jess, é sério. Ficou entalado na minha garganta e quando fui dar um tchau, _saiu_ sem querer. Juro.

— _Isabella Swan, eu vou te matar!_ — ela berrou no telefone. — _Ele deve estar achando que _eu_ pedi para você falar isso para ele. Eu não quero me passar de fraca, Bella. Faça-me o favor!_

— Eu já pedi desculpas.

— _Não interessa! Ai, Bella. Eu vou te matar! Se ele me demitir..._

— Ele não vai te demitir por causa disso, Jessica. Relaxe. Eu conheço o Mike tanto tempo quanto você. — eu falei, na intenção de acalmá-la, mas ela simplesmente desligou na minha cara. Suspirei e desliguei o telefone, enquanto seguia para o meu apartamento. Antes, claro, eu iria passar na Starbucks.

Peguei um chocolate quente _de-li-ci-o-so_ que só a Starbucks fazia, e segui para meu SmartCar, me apertando lá dentro – já que era um carro pequeno – e seguindo para meu apartamento, sempre bebendo um grande gole do chocolate quente quando parava na sinaleira.

Quando cheguei no meu apartamento, dei de cara com uma coisa totalmente... _Estranha_. E magnífica.

— Como você conseguiu a chave do meu apartamento? — perguntei, incrédula. Deixei minha bolsa cair de surpresa.

— Você deixou aberto, Isabella. — ele me olhou com aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes. O tempo que olhei para ele pareceu uma eternidade, mas voltei ao mundo real. Ajuntei minha bolsa e botei em cima do balcão. — Eu queria te convidar pra um passeio. Eu, Tanya, Alice e Jasper. Um passeio de casais.

— Se é um passeio de casais, por que você está me convidando? Eu estou solteira. — olhei para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Você pode levar o Jacob. — ele sorriu.

Arfei: — Pelo amor, Edward! Você também não! — eu ri alto. — Faça-me o favor, ok?

— Certo, não era um passeio de casais, eu estava brincando. Eu apenas estava passando por aqui, e Alice havia pedido para eu te convidar para passear com ela esta tarde, já que Jasper vai ter que viajar. — ele disse. — Seria algum problema? Eu ia vir aqui e falar com você, mas bati na porta e não havia ninguém. E quando tentei abrir... Ela abriu sozinha.

— Eu juro que havia fechado o apartamento. — murmurei, depois olhei para ele. — Hm, bem... Peça para Alice me ligar.

— Ah, sim. — ele assentiu. — E, me desculpe por invadir seu apartamento.

— Sem problemas, Edward. Apenas ligue antes de vir. Você tem meu número. — eu falei, olhando-o ver atravessar a porta e sorrir para mim.

— Quando vou trabalhar, eu uso meu celular apenas para emergências, e não tenho seu número. — ele sorriu torto, uma coisa que fez meu coração acelerar descompassado e delirar. — E, novamente, me desculpe pela invasão. Não roubei nada, tudo bem?

— Novamente, sem problemas.

E então, ele fechou a porta. Encostei-me na porta, ouvindo seus passos até o elevador, e me certifiquei de que ele havia entrado no elevador e descido. E foi aí, que soltei um grito histérico.

Ele havia invadido o _meu_ apartamento. Ficamos por alguns minutos sozinhos, apenas, eu e ele, ele e eu. Tudo bem, foram poucos minutos. Mas isso me fez ir à loucura. CÉUS! Como um homem pode ter um efeito tão grande assim em mim, sendo que nem _melhores amigos_ somos? Pelo amor de Deus!

Me joguei no sofá, abafando um grito contra a almofada. Não demorou para o telefone tocar e eu atender rapidamente.

— _Isabella!_ — ela disse, com sua voz graciosa. — _Edward acabou de me ligar. Então, você topa? Podemos ir hoje à tarde no shopping. Gostei muito de você!_

Ela era rápida.

— Bem, eu tenho que ver se Mike não vai dar nenhum trabalho para mim, e nem Jacob e nem seu irmão, irão decidir invadir meu apartamento. — falei, rindo. — Mas se não tiver nada para fazer, tudo bem. Eu também gostei de você, Alice.

— _Ah, fico feliz! Ligue para o seu chefe, e em quinze minutos eu te retorno, tudo bem? Quero muito que você vá no shopping comigo. Não que te usarei como uma opção. Rosalie também foi viajar com Emmett, em uma das suas milhões luas de mel, e eu estou realmente abandonada aqui. E eu gostaria de aumentar nossa amizade, Isabella. Eu gostei tanto de você!_ — ela tagarelava, mas de uma forma divertida, e que me deixou bem, afinal de contas.

— Tudo bem Alice. Eu conversarei com o Mike, e pedirei para Jacob não invadir meu apartamento. Diga para seu irmão não repetir isso também. — acusei e ri depois.

**.xxx.**

Eu estava começando a me arrepender de ter aceitado o convite de passar um dia com Alice, quando vi o Porsche amarelo reluzente estacionado na frente do meu prédio, e com todas as pessoas que passavam, encarando-o. E encarando a mim, também. O que as pessoas viam em carros _amarelos_? É totalmente estranho! É chamativo demais! Por isso eu prefiro um SmartCar vermelho, bem apertadinho e aconchegante. É.

— Alice. — pronunciei seu nome em voz baixa. — Por que um Porsche e... _Amarelo_?

— Não é lindo? — ela disse, abrindo um sorriso. Eu assenti a cabeça levemente, tentando disfarçar. Abri a porta do passageiro e entrei no carro, segurando minha bolsa prata que eu estava. Alice ligou o carro e seguiu até o shopping. — Olha Isabella, desculpe estar te alugando hoje. É que eu realmente precisava sair e você sabe de um dos motivos de eu te convidar, já te contei milhares de vezes.

— Sim. — assenti. — Você disse que queria realmente ser minha amiga. — eu ri baixo. — Fique calma Alice, eu também quero ser sua amiga. Não mordo não, ok?

— E eu também não mordo, nem arranco pedaço, _ok_? — ela riu. O Porsche seguia nas ruas de Nova Iorque em uma velocidade incrível, mas não tão rápido como a Ferrari de Jacob. Chegamos a um tipo de prédio enorme, com uns quatro ou cinco andares. Era branco, com poucas janelas e as que tinham, eram azuis claras. Alice entrou com o Porsche no estacionamento privado do shopping, e depois, saímos do Porsche.

— Espero que goste _mesmo_ de fazer compras, Isabella. — ela me olhou. — Caso contrário, você irá sofrer.

**.xxx.**

Eu devia contar para ela que eu não gostava _tanto_ de fazer compras assim. Ah, claro, mas eu não contei. Agora estávamos andando em círculos, cheias de sacolas de tudo quanto é tipo de loja, e eu já não agüentava meus pés, pra variar – eu estava usando um salto.

Sabia que devia ter colocado meu All Star.

Eu estava quase que morta de cansaço. Alice me fizera andar muito. Mas por sorte, paramos o mais rápido possível na praça de alimentação. Deixamos as sacolas em uma mesa perto do McDonald's, e fizemos nosso pedido. Alice pediu apenas uma salada, mas eu já vim pedindo um Big Mc, com batata e bebida grande. Nem quero ver meu peso no final da semana.

— Você nem vai engordar — ela comentou, enquanto dava uma garfada na sua saladinha. Eu ri baixo e olhei para ela, e depois voltei a morder meu Big Mc.

— Ah, Alice... — comentei. — Me deixa, ok? — e ri depois. — Big Mc é uma tentação, apesar de eu preferir Bob's, sinceramente. O que é aquele Double cheese? Uma delícia!

— É mesmo! — ela disse, olhando para mim, depois de tomar um gole do seu suco de laranja. — E aquele Milk-shake com chocolate crocante? Tenha dó! É uma tentação! — ela choramingou. — Ah, sua chata. Agora senti vontade de comer. Como lidar?

— Compre um, oras! E divida comigo, já que eu influenciei. — eu ri, e depois ela riu de novo. Quando terminamos, ela se levantou e botou o que tinha para botar no lixo, e depois depositou a bandeja em cima da caixa de lixo. Eu fiz o mesmo e depois, pegamos as sacolas. Era incrível como uma pessoa tão pequena conseguia fazer tantas compras, e como Edward dissera antes, _Poderia ser tão irritante_. Mas Alice nem era assim lá tão irritante, coitadinha. Ela é um amor de pessoa.

— Ai, ai, Bella... — ela disse. Havia se acostumado a me chamar de Bella, logo quando falei que "Isabella" era um tanto chato de se escutar toda hora. — Quer dormir lá no meu apartamento? Jasper está de viagem, como deves saber... Eu detesto ficar sozinha no meu apartamento. E Carlisle e Esme nunca estão em casa também, apesar de eu sentir imensa falta deles.

Carlisle e Esme eram os pais de Emmett, Edward e Alice, cujos deram três filhos perfeitos, chegava a doer os olhos só em olhar a beleza deles.

Eu pensei um pouco sobre o pedido de Alice. Eu teria que ver se não teria nenhum outro trabalho esta noite, ou no dia seguinte. Tudo bem que era início de semana... Terça feira, para ser mais exata. Mas eu não tinha total certeza.

— Eu tenho que ver, Alice. — falei, olhando para os grandes olhos azuis esverdeados dela. — Tenho que falar com Mike, para ver se não terei nenhum trabalho esta noite, ou amanhã. Seria um problema e tanto se eu tivesse...

— Ligue para ele, então! — ela pediu, com os olhos brilhantes. Foi impossível não recusar aquele pedido – mesmo sabendo que eu provavelmente seria torturada logo após.

Peguei o telefone e procurei o número de Mike na lista telefônica do celular. Apertei no "send" e esperei a ligação ser atendida. Uma, duas, três... Na quarta chamada ele atendeu, com sua voz um pouco mais grossa que o normal.

— _Alô?_

— Mike? É a Isabella. — falei.

— _Oh, Bella! Que surpresa. O que me contas pra me ligares?_

— Uma amiga está me convidando para dormir na casa dela esta noite. O marido dela está de viagem e ela detesta ficar sozinha. Apenas queria confirmar que não terei nenhum trabalho esta noite ou amanhã. — falei rápido, cogitando a idéia de que ele pudesse entender.

Ele ficou pensando por alguns segundos, apenas soltando uns "_Hmmm..._" e depois, pude ouvir sua voz.

— _Tudo bem._ — ele disse. — _Sem serviço hoje. Mas acho que quinta feira você terá. Espero te ver por aqui, Bella_.

— Ok então, Mike. Quinta-feira. — falei. Agradeci e desliguei o celular. — Ok. Hoje está confirmado. Apenas quinta-feira eu vou trabalhar, ele _acha_. Mas mesmo assim, não significa que eu não deva ficar atenta.

— Ah! Obrigado, Bella! — ela disse, me abraçando. Eu ri e nós seguimos pelo shopping, andando mais um pouco. Era cerca de quase quarto da tarde quando ela me socou dentro de seu Porsche junto com as compras. Primeiro, seguimos para meu apartamento, fazer as malas. Aproveitei para ligar para Jacob, e falar que eu dormiria na casa de Alice. Ele ficou triste, pois queria me chamar para ir no cinema, amanhã.

— _Poxa Bells _— ele disse. — _Não estou acostumado com você me trocando com tanta facilidade. Eu juro – me sinto uma pessoa não amada pela minha melhor amiga._

— Não seja tolo, Jake. — falei, enquanto botava um blusão do Green Day e um short branco dentro da mala. — É só por uma noite. Na quinta provavelmente já terei de trabalhar. E nem estou te trocando. Saiba que você sempre será meu melhor amigo. É _introcável_.

— _Introcável? Eu juro que nunca escutei essa palavra antes._

— É que acabei de inventar.

Ele riu, e continuamos a conversar, até eu pegar minha mala e ir até o carro de Alice. Acabei desligando o telefone quando saí do elevador. Entrei no Porsche dela e botei minha mala no banco de trás. E então, ela seguiu para seu apartamento. E eu mal podia esperar pelas próximas horas – até onde Alice me arrastaria?

* * *

**Sem reviews, sem capítulo novo. E aí, como vai ser? 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

_Hey!_ Cá estou novamente. Queiram me perdoar pela demora para postar, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, até mesmo pelo fato de hoje não responder às reviews. Sério, bateu uma preguiça da braba, mas mesmo assim, decidi vir aqui postar para vocês. Mas não responder às reviews não significa que eu não li. Pelo contrário: li e **amei todas!** Gente, muito obrigado mesmo. ***-*** Vocês iluminam cada vez mais meu dia, sério! Quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração à: Tata Black; Zia Black; daddy's little dreamer; Gabi-b; tatiane beward; vitoria pixel jett; Sunshine; Nanda Souza Cullen; Layra Cullen; Kah Reche; Mary P. Candles Maine; Lis swan. **MUITO OBRIGADO MESMO!** Amo vocês. *-*

E, o de sempre, sem nunca esquecer: Me perdoem por qualquer erro de português — o Word não está cooperando de maneira alguma, e não está fazendo o risquinho vermelho caso tenha erro, então, eu também perdi meu dicionário. Espero que me desculpem por isso e se possível, me corrijam da maneira mais grosseira possível. Só assim vou aprender. XD

Bem, vamos à fic!

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 05.**

— Pizza! O que acha? — ela perguntou sorridente enquanto olhava para sua agenda telefônica apenas de disk-alguma coisa. — Tem uma aqui perto, Summer Sun, é muito boa. E não demora tanto para entregar.

— Pode ser, então. — falei e sorri para ela. Estávamos de pijama no meio da sala dela, assistindo a uma reprise do programa do _Everybody hate Chris_. Eu usava um pijama comprido azul bebê, e ela usava uma camisola preta, que batia até o meio das coxas, eu um roupão azul escuro por cima. Julguei não ser dela, e sim, de Jasper – porque o roupão quase se arrastava no chão.

— Certo. — ela pegou o iPhone – totalmente pobre, _claro_ – e discou o número da Summer Sun, a suposta nova pizzaria que ela gostava tanto. Enquanto isso, prendi meus olhos na televisão, mesmo não estando prestando a atenção no programa. De repente, veio os comerciais – propaganda do novo perfume da Hugo Boss, e depois do McDonalds, agora com brindes da Hello Kitty e do Homem Aranha.

— Do que você quer? — ela perguntou, olhando para mim.

— Hmmm. Mussarela. E chocolate preto, se não for pedir demais. — sorri para ela. Adorava pizza de chocolate, era uma tentação!

— Ok. — ela sorriu e voltou a falar no telefone. — Meia quatro-queijos, meia mussarela, e uma brotinho de chocolate preto. Certo?

Ow. _Quatro queijos_. Maravilha! A noite estaria completa. Estaria mais completa ainda se Jacob aparecesse com o champanhe nas mãos e com uma pizza tamanho família de calabresa. De repente, meu celular tocou e atendi, sem ver o número.

— _Você estava pensando em mim._ — ele disse, se gabando. Reconheci a voz no mesmo momento.

— Como descobriu? — perguntei, pasma.

— _É que olhei no relógio... São exatamente, dezenove horas e dezenove minutos, e logo vão ser vinte minutos, então... Sabe aquela velha brincadeira? Quando você olha no relógio e os números estão os mesmos? Significa que a pessoa pelo qual você estava pensando nesse exato momento, está pensando em você._

— E você vive pensando em mim, _aposto_.

Ouvi uma baixa risada dele do outro lado da linha: — _Como você adivinhou? Está tão na cara assim? Oh não! Você não pode ter descoberto, Bells! Eu mesmo iria te contar! _— e depois, o ouvi rir novamente. Eu ri baixo, e depois, o ouvi falar: — _Certo Bells. Vou deixar você em paz com a tal de Alice. Espero que se divirta_.

— Irei. Prometo. — e sorri enquanto falava no telefone. O ouvi mandar um beijo e desligou. Desliguei também, segurando o pequeno riso da nossa conversa.

— Sem querer ser intrometida, mas... — Alice hesitou em perguntar, mordendo o lábio inferior. —, quem era?

— Jacob Black. — sorri para ela. — Meu melhor amigo, desde que éramos pequenos. — e fitei o telefone novamente, e o deixei em cima da mesa de centro.

— Você sabe, né — ela disse —, que há rumores de que vocês estão juntos, há um tempo já. Just Jared é o que está mais ligado nesse tipo de assunto. Pelo menos, é o que eu ouço. Detesto ficar fuxicando a vida dos outros em sites, jornais, etc. Detesto que as pessoas não dêem privacidade aos famosos. — ela revirou os olhos. — Deve ser completamente chato pra você, não?

— É, sim. — suspirei. — Não gosto que fiquem pensando coisas erradas de mim. Não gosto, mesmo. Acho que as pessoas deviam tentar saber mais sobre o relacionamento meu com o Jacob, do que ficarem falando as coisas sem saber, sem pensar. — olhei para ela. — Eu e o Jake, não temos _nada_. Nada além de uma amizade de alguns séculos atrás, tipo, 10.000 anos antes de Cristo.

Alice riu: — Entendo. — ela riu novamente. — É a mesma coisa com minha amizade com Rosalie. Somos amigas desde... Quando entramos no primário, tipo assim, primeiro ano do fundamental. Ela era linda e espetacular, desde pequena. Sempre com um rosto de menininha perfeita, ótimas notas, loira de olhos azuis bem fortes. — ela suspirou, rindo. — O alvo principal de amores de garotos.

— E você? Como era? — perguntei, curiosa. Devia ser mais-que-fato que, Rosalie, fosse a garota mais bonita do colégio naquela época. Era normal, eu achava.

— Eu era uma esquisitinha. — ela riu. — Quer dizer, eu me acho bonita, desde pequena, sem querer me gabar, nem nada. Mas eu acho que tenho pelo menos, um rostinho bonito. O único problema é que naquela época, as garotas _adoravam_ cabelos compridos, e eu era a única esquisitinha de cabelos curtos. — ela riu novamente. — Eu cortava sempre meus cabelos nos ombros, e prendia com duas maria-chiquinhas, sabe? Bem menininha mesmo. E eu era toda miudinha. Nem sei como tinha ficado amiga de Rosalie naquela época... Juro! Foi do nada. Apenas a professora mandou nós duas fazermos um trabalho juntas e a amizade cresceu aí.

— Entendo. — ri baixo. — Comigo e com o Jake foi diferente. Eu era sempre aquela molequinha, sabe? Detestava brincar de boneca, e preferia jogar bola do que fazer balé. Apesar de meu cabelo ser comprido, também. — eu olhei para meu celular. — Um dia, eu fui jogar bola com os garotos, mas nenhum permitiu. Mas aí veio o Jake, que tinha mais ou menos o meu tamanho, e falou que eu podia jogar. Isso foi na metade da primeira série. — ri, relembrando. — Aí começamos uma amizade, que dura até agora.

— Adoro amizades que duram. São sempre boas. — Alice sorriu. — O mais mágico de eu ter me tornado amiga da Rose, foi que, quando eu tinha catorze anos, eu conheci o Jasper, o irmão dela. É claro que eu já tinha conhecido antes... Mas eu nunca havia notado a beleza dele. E ele era o irmão mais velho dela, sabe? Totalmente mágico. Típico daquelas histórias de filmes! — ela riu novamente. — Algum tempo depois começamos a namorar... E depois, Rose e Emmett começaram a namorar, dois anos depois.

— Que lindo. — comentei, feliz. Era realmente uma bela história de amor – e eu não pude conter a curiosidade de saber como a história de Edward e Tanya começou. — E como foi com Edward? Quer dizer, com a Tanya?

— Bem. — ela começou. — Rose sempre foi amiga de Tanya, mas eu nunca gostei dela de uma forma... Certa. E também ainda quero entender o que Edward viu nela. Acredite, ele nunca namorou uma garota na vida! Quer dizer, em tempos de colégio. Ele foi começar a namorar enquanto fazia faculdade. Mas sempre terminava uma ou duas semanas depois, e me ligava arrasado, dizendo que não sabia o que fazer.

Eu fiquei atenta, escutando a história. Por mais estranho que fosse, eu até que estava _bem_ interessada na "história de amor" de Edward com Tanya. Como será que deve ter começado? Apenas escutando para saber.

— Eu nunca fui uma boa conselheira, mas sempre esculachava ele, e ele entendia que havia feito errado. Um tempo depois, ele parou de ligar para dizer que estava arrasado – pelo contrário. Ele estava _muito_ feliz. Ele havia conhecido Tanya enquanto caminhava na praia em um fim de semana, para relaxar, depois de uma prova super difícil que tinha feito, no mesmo dia. — ela riu. — Ele disse que havia sido mágico. Mas...Um tempo depois eles terminaram. Ele continuou arrasado, sempre da mesma forma como ficava quando terminava com uma garota. Mas decidiu voltar, sabendo que Tanya lhe proporcionava certa felicidade que nenhuma outra garota lhe deu. E um tempo depois... Digo, depois de ter terminado a faculdade... Estamos aqui. Ele se casou. — ela fez uma cara triste. — Foi triste demais saber do caso de ele ter se casado logo _com ela_.

— Eu lamento por isso. — falei, sincera. Também não gostei muito de Tanya.

— Obrigado. — ela riu baixo. — Quer dizer... Tantas mulheres boas, tantas mulheres bonitas e com bom coração por aí... Até mesmo da mesma classe social que ele, ou até um pouco abaixo... E ele inventa de se casar logo com _ela_! — Alice pestanejou. — Urgh. Deu raiva. Minha sorte é que não fui madrinha do casamento. A madrinha foi a Rose. Sorte a minha. Era possível que eu tacasse o meu buquê no meio da fuça dela.

Eu ri, bem alto: — Olha, sinceramente? — comentei. — Eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Confesso que também não gostei muito dela. — e ri mais uma vez. — Ela pensa que pode ser grossa com todo mundo. Isso irrita. Ela pensa que é melhor que tudo e todos, ainda mais agora que está casada com um homem como Edward. Confesso que ele é _muito_ bonito _mesmo_! Mas isso a deixa como uma pessoa nojenta.

Alice riu.

— Concordo, plenamente. — ela disse, sorrindo. — E, posso ser sincera com você? — ela perguntou, me fitando.

— Seja.

— Eu preferia mil vezes que ele tivesse se casado com você.

Eu juro que nunca fiquei tão vermelha em toda minha vida. Eu corei, muito, muito, _muito_. Mesmo. O sangue ferveu rapidamente, e subiu até minhas bochechas. Eu tive a sensação de não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Eu olhei pasma para Alice, arregalando meus olhos castanhos para os verdes azulados dela.

— Ei, não me olhe com essa cara! — ela choramingou. — O que disse é apenas verdade. Eu tenho de confessar que você seria uma cunhada dez vezes melhor do que aquela... — ela fez uma voz como se parecesse vomitar naquele momento. — _Tanya_.

— Obrigado. — falei, não sabendo mais o que falar, sinceramente. De repente, a campainha tocou. Alice se levantou rapidamente e a vi correr graciosamente até a porta, abrindo-a levemente e com uma nota de cinqüenta dólares nas mãos.

Ela entregou o dinheiro para o entregador e teve em suas mãos, uma pizza tamanho grande, com uma brotinho em cima. Fechou a porta com o pé e deixou a pizza em cima da mesa, não muito longe.

— Vamos comer! — ela disse, sorridente.

**.xxx.**

Após nos deliciarmos da pizza – que era realmente boa, da Summer Sun -, ficamos assistindo a um DVD aleatório que Alice havia colocado no DVD player, que se encontrava em uma prateleira abaixo da TV de plasma dela, branca.

Era incrível como os Cullen realmente tinham dinheiro – e os Hale também. Eu fiquei surpresa com esse pequeno fato.

— Que filme você botou, Alice? — perguntei, enquanto ela aparecia com um pote enorme, cheio de pipoca e se sentara no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas e o pote em cima dela. Não hesitei em botar a mão no pote e tirá-la cheia com pipoca.

— _Marley and Me_. — ela disse, já com os olhos brilhando. — Awn, Bella. Eu adoro esse filme. Fiquei enchendo tanto o saco do Jasper que ele foi um dos primeiros a comprar o filme na pré-venda, na internet. — ela riu baixo. — Detesto ficar fazendo manha... Ainda mais quando ele cede. Detesto ser pidona... Mas às vezes eu sinto que preciso. Mesmo que ele faça _quase_ todas as minhas vontades.

— Deve ser bom um marido assim. — comentei.

— Nem sempre. Às vezes eu me sinto pidona demais... E ele deve me achar uma abusada. — ela fez uma careta. — Mas o que importa é que eu o amo, e nada mais que isso. — ela sorriu.

O filme começou. Nós demos boas risadas com o que o cachorro Marley fazia, incluindo a parte de comer sofá e telefone. E choramos no final, quando ele ficou doente e veio a fechar seus olhos, para sempre. Uma história tão bonita... E não menos triste.

Quando notamos, já eram quase dez horas. Sem falar que já havíamos comido mais pipoca que o normal. O pote gigante era pouco para nós, e Alice parava de meia em meia hora para fazer mais pipoca, porque nós duas já detonávamos juntas, sozinhas.

Depois, Alice me levou até o quarto onde eu ficaria. Era grande, com uma cama king-size no meio, com colchas verdes bem clarinhas. O quarto era de um branco imaculado, com uma pequena cortina na janela. Havia uns quatro travesseiros, e minha mala já se encontrava em cima do divã, ao lado.

— Nossa! — arfei. — Melhor do que quarto de hotel!

Ela riu: — Bem, fizemos para os hóspedes, esse quarto. Já havia citado a Jasper que eu convidaria algumas amigas para cá enquanto ele estivesse viajando. E como ele confia em mim... Ele fez esse quarto. — e ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Entendo perfeitamente. — sorri para ela. Após ela me desejar uma boa noite e sair, eu fiquei por alguns segundos fitando o quarto. Era realmente bonito – bem mais bonito do que um quarto do Plaza, creio eu.

Eu não podia negar que estava um tanto frio naquela noite. Segui até a cama, me abraçando levemente, tentando afastar um pouco frio. Puxei uma coberta e me enfiei na cama, fitando o teto. Me enrolei ainda mais na coberta, na intenção de me esquentar mais. E no meio daquela coberta verde clara, eu adormeci. E por incrível que pareça, sonhei com aquele par de olhos verdes, cujo dono era Edward Cullen.

**.xxx.**

— Vamos lá, Bella! Acorde! — Alice dizia, em voz alta entrando em meu quarto. — Vamos que uma linda tarde nos espera! Eu acho, pelo menos. Se você não tiver trabalho. — e pude ouvir um risinho baixo.

Com má vontade, abri os olhos e dei de cara com Alice em pé, já vestida – cujo a marca da roupa estava estampada com um G gigante no centro da blusa regata preta.

— Eu já preparei um café da manhã _delicioso_, incluindo panquecas com chocolate. O que acha, o que acha? — ela perguntava, dançando pelo quarto até a janela e abriu a cortina. Uma enorme luz do sol adentrou no quarto enquanto ela arrastava a cortina para os cantos. — Vamos Bella! Pare de enrolar na cama. Um longo e perfeito dia nos espera!

Me sentei com total lerdeza na cama, esticando meus braços para cima, me espreguiçando. Eu podia me imaginar andando, desta vez, pela Quinta Avenida, com sacolas por tudo quanto é canto, seguindo até o Porsche amarelo de Alice. Suspirei. Saí da cama e já a ajeitei.

— Certo, preciso de um banho. — afirmei. Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, não. — ela disse. — Vamos tomar café primeiro. — ela fez uma cara de cachorro sem dono. Claro que _não havia como_ recusar um pedido dela com ela fazendo aquela birrinha toda. Cedi e fui até a mesa. Ela depositou em meu prato uma panqueca gigantesca com calda de chocolate por cima. — Café ou chocolate quente?

Optei pelo café, para ficar mais acordada. Dei umas três garfadas na panqueca e um gole no café quando a campainha tocou. Ouvi Alice murmurar um "Quem seria a essa hora?" e seguiu até a porta. Eu estava pouco ligando, e continuei a me deliciar com a panqueca.

— Edward! Que surpresa! — ela disse em voz alta.

Naquele momento, meu estômago se revirou. Senti um longo arrepio na espinha. Não sabia o que fazer – se ia até o quarto me arrumar, ou se continuaria com cara de besta comendo panqueca de pijama azul quase que transparente. O nome dele fez eu corar brutalmente – pude sentir o sangue subir até meu rosto, corando minhas bochechas mínima coisa gordinhas.

Quando o vi atravessar a sala e chegar até perto da mesa, sendo arrastado por Alice, eu jurei não saber onde enfiar a cara. Juro, juro, juro. É certo que não deve lá ser um crime tão alto em ver a _fotógrafa_ do seu casamento de _pijama azul claro_ na mesa de jantar da _sua irmã_. Mas mesmo assim...

— Bella. — ele disse, surpreso. — Não pensei que te encontraria aqui. Juro.

Eu engasguei e tomei um gole de café rápido. Limpei minha boca com o guardanapo e olhei para ele, sorrindo.

— Não pensei que te encontraria aqui também, Edward. — comentei. — Alice me convidou para dormir aqui. Ficamos vendo filme até tarde e tudo mais...

— Percebi. — ele lançou um olhar para a lixeira, onde se encontrava uns cinco pacotes de pipoca pronta, apenas para se esquentar no microondas. — Alice e seu vício por pipoca. — ele riu e olhou para a baixinha.

— Eu vou me arrumar. — falei e segui rapidamente até o quarto onde eu estava. Não agüentaria ficar mais um segundo se quer _naquele_ estado. É óbvio que as panquecas estavam uma delícia e seria um grande trabalho me separar delas, mas foi preciso. Senti meu estômago se revirar, desta vez com borboletas voando nele, bagunçando-o todo.

Tossi uma vez, em tom baixo; havia engasgado novamente ao pensar naquele par de olhos verdes me fitando, de pijama, na mesa de jantar de Alice Hale, sua irmã atualmente casada.

Alice é uma peste. E tenho dito.

**.xxx.**

Depois de sair de um bom banho quente, e me arrumar adequadamente, levantei o rosto para encarar Edward e Alice, sentamos na mesa, conversando animados. Totalmente harmonioso.

O que me impressionou foi ver a forma como os dois eram – pareciam aquelas propagandas de margarina que passava depois de algum filme na TNT, com a família feliz. Eles eram espetacularmente lindos naquela mesa. Edward com seu sorriso magnífico enquanto conversava com Alice, sua voz grave, e seus olhos verdes, e Alice, com sua voz de sinos e risadinhas baixas, e cara de anjo. Não pareciam marido e mulher. Tinham mais cara de _pai_ e _filha_.

Não que Edward tivesse uma cara muito velha, nem nada do tipo. Ele realmente parecia ter uns 19 anos. Mas Alice que influenciava nisso por causa de seu rostinho de anjo.

— Olá. — falei, me sentando a mesa. Podia sentir meu rosto ferver ainda, e o fervor aumentou quando Edward direcionou seus olhos verdes brilhantes para mim, e sorriu de lado.

— Bom dia, flor do dia. — ele disse, e Alice riu baixo.

— Sabe, Bella... — Alice começou, brincando com as mãos na mesa. — Edward me falou que sua lancha ultra mega _Power_ potente acabou de chegar, depois que comprou, e estava me convidando com mais Jasper e uma acompanhante para irmos até a Ilha Esme, algum dia desses. Se quiser, podemos ir.

_Ilha Esme?_ O que _era_ ilha Esme? Bem, era certo que era uma _ilha_. Mas Esme não era o nome da mãe de Edward, Alice e do irmão deles, pelo qual não me recordo o nome?

— Ilha Esme? — indaguei, enquanto beliscava uma torrada.

— É uma ilha que Carlisle deu para Esme, de presente. Ele havia pensado em comprar uma perto do Rio de Janeiro, mas como a distância é longa... — ele riu baixo. — Comprou uma não longe daqui.

— Uma ilha? — perguntei, ainda confusa. — Perto de Nova Iorque? _Isso existe?_

— Bem, devido há certos... Vulcões, que começaram a aparecer de repente no meio dos mares, e com eles e estranhamente, vegetações... Há bastantes ilhas perto de Nova Iorque. Litoral, quero dizer. Coisa de quarenta e cinco minutos de viagem. Nada muito longe. — ele sorriu para mim, naturalmente.

Eu engasguei novamente. Alice ergueu a mão para dar um tapa em minhas costas, mas levantei a mão esquerda para ela, evitando. Tomei ar e olhei para ele de novo, ainda incrédula.

— Caramba. — foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. As palavras realmente me faltaram naquele momento.

Eu. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Seu marido. Tanya. E Edward? Em uma _ilha_?

Só podia estar brincando!

* * *

**E aí? Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês. 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Bom dia!** Bem, quero primeiramente pedir desculpas pela demora do capítulo — por mais que eu ache que nem demorou _tanto_ assim, mas quando se trata do fato de você ser a_ leitora _e não a _autora_, isso é bem complicado e faz de a cada minuto ser uma espera enorme — e por talvez ele estiver uma porcaria e não ser exatamente o que vocês estão pensando, talvez. Sei que a história está um tanto clichê, me perdoem. Mas, bem, espero que gostem do capítulo. E agradeço de coração às reviews que recebi no capítulo passado. Obrigado mesmo gente, sem vocês eu não estaria aqui postando mais. HAHAHAHA. Quero agradecer à: **Lady Sanctorum, daddy's little dreamer, X Sweet Cullen, adRii Marsters, VickyEd, cheque-mate, Maríllya, Lis swan, Nanda Souza Cullen, tatianne beward, Tata Black, , Celia, Ise Cullen, Nessinha Black.** Valeu MESMO gente. *o* E, bem, quero pedir perdão atencipado, porque tirei várias notas baixas no boletim e estou em recuperação em prováveis duas. E a maioria eu preciso de uma nota acima de sete para passar direto nestas. Então, vou ter que me dedicar total ao colégio, e quem sabe, fique mais de uma ou duas semanas sem postar aqui. Me desculpem por isso, certo? Apenas tenho que ajeitar, não quero, de maneira alguma, reprovar.

E agora, o de sempre: Me perdoem por qualquer erro de português — o Word não está cooperando de maneira alguma, e não está fazendo o risquinho vermelho caso tenha erro, então, eu também perdi meu dicionário. Espero que me desculpem por isso e se possível, me corrijam da maneira mais grosseira possível. Só assim vou aprender. XD

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 06.**

— Vamos lá, Jake. Não mata ninguém. — eu insistia, olhando em seus olhos, que pareciam aborrecidos.

Era evidente que Jake não gostasse dos Cullen-Hale-Denali, nem nada do tipo. Mas custava tanto ele fazer esse _pequeno_ sacrifício? Por mim? Quer dizer, eu não queria ir _exatamente sozinha_ para a Ilha – apesar de no fundo do fundo, eu não estar nem um pouco a fim de ir, mas Alice me encheu a paciência. Eu queria uma companhia.

E essa companhia estava bem a minha frente, enfurecido, de braços – que não devo mentir, são realmente musculosos demais – cruzados. E agora ele virou os olhos para mim.

— Você realmente acha que eu vou com eles? Sonhe Bella, sonhe. Não custa nada. — ele bufou novamente.

— Qual é seu problema, Jake? O que você tem contra eles?

— Ciúme Bella. Só ciúme. — pude ver seu rosto tomar um tom mais avermelhado. — Eu confesso. Sei que é estupidez a minha, mas eu _realmente_ não estou acostumado a compartilhar você com mais ninguém, apesar de saber que essa hora iria chegar, por mais demorada que fosse.

Eu corei. Eu havia levado aquilo ao pé da letra – a forma maliciosa da coisa. Isso me fez corar _mais_ ainda.

— Ah, Jake... Vamos lá, por favor. Por mim. — fiz uma cara de cachorro sem dono – ou melhor, _tentei­. _Continuei a fitar os olhos negros de Jacob, querendo que ele cedesse. Eu queria _mesmo_ que ele fosse. Não queria ficar sobrando por lá. Iam todos em casais, seria insuportável. E mesmo que eu me recusasse a ir, Alice sempre fazia birra, esperneava e dizia que eu não a amava.

Como uma pessoa pode ser tão pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão irritante?

Espantando esses pensamentos de minha cabeça, eu continuei a tentar encontrar o olhar perdido de Jacob, no meio daquele enorme apartamento dele. Eu tentaria de qualquer maneira convencê-lo a ir. E eu avisei Alice que eu levaria alguém comigo – eu não queria ficar sozinha, por mais que ela insistisse que ficaria comigo a cada minuto por lá.

Mas eu não acreditava. Ela estaria com o _marido_. Era impossível que ela não fosse dar bola para o marido.

— Não acha que o clima vai ficar um pouco _estranho_? — ele perguntou, agora me fitando. Não exatamente nos olhos, apenas meu rosto. Eu o fitei, confusa com o que ele havia dito. Logo ele arranjou palavras: — Quero dizer, só irão casais para lá... Digo, pessoas _casadas_. Não vai ficar um clima estranho? Todo mundo de beijinho para lá e para cá, e nós... Sabe. Chupando o dedo, se essa for a palavra certa.

Eu corei mais ainda. O fitei, depois fitei o chão. Entendia bem o que ele queria dizer. E por mais que chato fosse isso – todo mundo casado e nós, apenas como amigos –, eu ainda assim, queria que ele fosse comigo. Como eu podia ser tão egoísta? Eu sabia que não podia exigir nada de Jake. Nunca.

— É... Vai ficar um clima estranho... — murmurei, ainda fitando o chão. Esse era realmente um motivo para ele não aceitar, afinal de contas. — Você não vai, não é? — eu olhei para ele, desta vez, fugindo de seus olhos.

Ele respirou fundo, de forma demorada e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, ele deu um sorriso que só ele sabia dar. Me olhou nos olhos, sabendo que aquele sorriso e aquele olhar era realmente um tipo de _caminho da perdição_, e disse, claramente:

— Eu vou.

Eu não pude conter a felicidade. Eu havia sido egoísta o suficiente, e agora, conseguia o que queria. Por dentro, eu deveria ter me chutado, botado fogo em mim mesma. Mas a alegria naquele momento era tanta, que a única coisa que fiz foi agradecê-lo e abraçá-lo, _bem forte_.

— Obrigado, obrigado, _obrigado_! — agradeci, milhões de vezes. Senti seus braços quentes e longos envolverem-se em minha cintura, retribuindo o abraço. — Não tenho nem palavras! — falei, eufórica. — Alice disse que iríamos na sexta-feira de tarde... Eu até pedi uma folga pro Mike.

— Ele te deu?

— Deu, sim.

— É. Bem, se ele não desse essa folga, eu iria fechar a mão e quebrar aquele nariz dele. — Jacob sorriu, de forma agradável. — Bem, hoje é...

— Quinta. — falei. Ele arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpreso.

— Já?! — ele quase berrou. Apenas assenti com a cabeça. — Bem... Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas. Quer ajudar? — ele finalmente se mexeu no meio da sala dele. Assenti com a cabeça, e o segui, até seu quarto.

O quarto do Jake não era _aquele santo quarto_, de tão enorme. Era um tanto grande, claro, mas nem muito. Havia uma cama no centro do mesmo, encostada na parede. E logo acima dela, um enorme espelho, e na sua direita, também havia um espelho.

Grande parte do centro do quarto era tomado por um tapete felpudo, cor concreto, clarinho. Havia uma poltrona creme no canto, ao lado de uma das mil e uma luminárias que haviam no quarto dele.

De frente para a cama, havia a TV de plasma, presa na parede e acima, dois quadros de motos e carros. Acima dos quadros, havia uma prateleira marrom escura, longa, que ocupava grande parte da parede até ela se curvar para o Closet. Haviam livros – a maioria de autores famosos como Sthepen King e J. K. Rowling. Jacob era do tipo que adorava uma ficção.

Ao lado da cama, haviam dois armários baixos, com abajures em cima deles. Jake logo seguiu para o closet e tirou uma mala preta, com a marca _Black's Car_ estampada em branco, e o símbolo de um lobo como slogan.

— Bem, o que eu _exatamente_ levaria para uma ilha? — ele se perguntou, mas ao mesmo tempo estava falando comigo.

— Roupa de banho. — afirmei. — Pijama... — ele fez uma careta. — Ok, então apenas calça de pijama. — ele fez outra careta. — Samba canção? — e então ele desistiu. — Qual é Jake! Você dorme _pelado?_

— A não ser que eu durma na sua casa, aí... — antes mesmo de ele terminar, eu já havia levantado a mão e batido nele.

— Juro. Eu _não _creio. — comentei, enquanto ele se virava até o closet e pegava algumas peças de jeans, blusas e bermudas. A maioria era tudo de marca – mas as bermudas me lembravam aquelas marcas vagabundas de Surf. Lembro por que uma vez comprei um shorts para mim, e o shorts rasgou, em plena praia.

Era pura sorte que eu estivesse usando um biquíni azul por baixo, e não uma calcinha de pingüins.

— Certo. Não vi nenhum vestígio de pijama por aí. — comentei, enquanto o observava enfiar cautelosamente – e tentando esconder – as cuecas boxers vermelhas, brancas, azuis e pretas. — Eu gosto de Boxer vermelha. Pronto, falei.

Ele olhou para mim, surpreso. Pude ver um tom vermelho dominar seu rosto moreno. Depois ele piscou e voltou a olhar a mala. — Eu também gosto de pingüins, Bells. — ele comentou, e dessa vez, foi a _minha_ vez de corar.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. O fitei, atônita. As palavras típicas de "Como", "Por que" e "Aonde" estavam presas na minha goela, e minha língua impedia que elas saíssem da minha boca.

— Como... — eu ia perguntar, mas fui interrompida.

— No dia que dormi na sua casa. O camisão do Linkin Park estava levantado e o short branco era claro demais. Deu de ver a figurinha de pingüim... — ele tossiu, fingindo estar engasgado. — _Na parte da frente_.

Eu corei, absurdamente. Se eu me olhasse no espelho, provavelmente veria um tomate com cabelos, olhos, ouvidos, boca e nariz. Mas nem me atrevi a me olhar no grande espelho do quarto dele – mesmo que ele estivesse a minha frente e a minha esquerda.

— Olha Bells, desculpe, eu não quis ver mas foi acidentalmente. — ele se explicou, fechando a mala. Parecia mais constrangido que eu. — _Juro_. — ele disse.

Assenti com a cabeça, ainda corada. Tentei arranjar uma explicação para poder sair daquele quarto, e quem sabe, apartamento. Eu precisava ficar pelo menos um dia inteiro sem pensar no nome dele, se eu não quisesse ficar envergonhada.

— Eu tenho que arrumar minhas malas. — falei, por fim, já me virando de costas para ele, e seguindo para a porta do seu quarto. Quando eu já estava na porta do apartamento, o vi de relance na porta do quarto. Não me agüentei e berrei:

— Te ligo mais tarde! _Prometo!_

**.xxx.**

Eu fiquei surpresa quando cheguei em casa e liguei a secretária eletrônica. Eu não estava acostumada a ter mais de um recado – ainda que fosse da mamãe, ou de Jacob – na minha secretária eletrônica. Devo admitir que foi uma surpresa.

_Você tem: 5 mensagens._

Joguei meu casaco para um canto e apertei um botão.

_Oi Bella! É a Alice, deve adivinhar. Então, já convidou alguém para ir? Esse alguém vai? Ai, espero que sim. Aliás, não pense que irei te abandonar por lá, ok? Meu marido tem sempre boas conversas com Edward e Emmett, então eu poderia dar umas escapulidas para fugir com você por boa parte da ilha! Bem, acho que é isso. Beijos, beijos, beijos. Me ligue, ok?_

A mensagem acabou. Suspirei. É, ainda tinha Alice. Eu teria que avisar a ela que Jacob ia. E então, ela poderia passar o final de semana com seu marido, Jasper – como se eles não passassem quase toda a semana juntos. Jasper voltava de viagem nesta noite, o que deixou Alice radiante. E Rosalie voltava amanhã de manhã. Nem imagino o humor da loura...

Apertei o botão novamente, e não me surpreendi com a mensagem.

_Oi Bella! É a mamãe. Como estão as coisas por aí? Estou morrendo de saudades! Soube que está trabalhando bem. Deve ser legal ser fotógrafa, né? Mas não tenho falado muito com você. Trate de responder _logo_ os meus e-mails, mocinha. Eu e Phil estamos preocupados. As coisas por aí devem estar sobrecarregadas demais, não? Bem, que seja. Charlie também quer que ligue para ele, qualquer dia desses – soube que ele queimou o macarrão essa semana, de novo... Bem, é isso. Beijos, Renée._

Suspirei. Tinha mais a mamãe, também. É claro que eu não me esquecia dela, mas por mais que Charlie fosse meu pai, eu sempre esquecia de ligar para ele. E quando eu ligava para mamãe, ela quase nunca estava em casa. E eu nem estou ganhando tão bem para pagar horrores de telefone.

Apertei novamente.

_Oi Bella, é a Jessica. Queria te pedir desculpas pelo fato de eu querer te matar por causa do Mike – pelo contrário, gostaria de agradecer. Acredita que ele me ligou e me chamou para sair? Há, há, há. Estou me sentindo vitoriosa, apesar de provavelmente, nosso relacionamento não der certo de novo. Bem, é isso. Me ligue, por favor. Beijos._

_Oh!_, pensei. Eu havia feito algo bom para Jessica. Mike finalmente teria a convidado para sair. Talvez deve ser por isso que ele me deu a noite de quinta e a sexta-feira de folga. E sem satisfações. Sorri e apertei de novo.

_Oi Bella! Como ta? É a Ang. Ai, amiga. Nem te conto! Ok, vou contar. Bem, estou morando em uma casa que é um amor aqui no Havaí, toda de madeirinha, super fofa. De frente pro mar. Imagina? E nem custou muito! Há, há, há. Se fosse em Nova Iorque, teria sido os olhos da cara e mais um pedaço do ouvido. Mas nem te conto o maior babado! Ai, ai, ai. Estou tão feliz! Me ligue, e te contarei. Estou com saudades, tchutchuca. Beijos, Ang._

Angela! _Angela Cheney!_ Ela havia ligado para _mim_! E logo ela que vivia me mandando e-mails e cartões postais do Havaí, mostrando como a praia de lá era linda e tinha águas excepcionalmente claras, e as casas de lá eram claras. Nem consigo imaginar: Angela, de óculos de grau, com uma flor presa no cabelo, um biquíni colorido com uma tanga de flores. Há, há. Inimaginável. Acredite.

Novamente, apertei o botão, para o último recado.

_Ei, Bells. Desculpe ok? Pode me achar um tarado, um maníaco, pervertido, o que for, depois disso. Mas juro, foi sem querer. Não queria que saísse do meu apartamento do nada, ainda por cima, _vermelha_ como um tomate. Realmente, fiquei assustado... mas que reação eu iria esperar? Que você me abraçasse? É claro que não. Bem, é o Jake, antes de tudo. Ah, claro, idiota, ela já sabe... Bem, tanto faz. Apareço aí amanhã, depois de passar no Starbucks, ao meio dia. Beijos, Pingüim maníaca... DESCULPE! Desculpe. Não me agüentei. É, é isso. Beijos, até mais._

Eu ri; ri alto. Por mais que Jake merecesse uns tabefes por se atrever a me olhar enquanto dormia, eu gostava dele. Ainda mais quando ele agia assim. É claro que no meio do caminho, minha raiva havia cessado e tudo mais. Mas isso não negava que o fato de eu ainda estar um pouco chateada com ele.

Peguei o telefone e disquei seu número. Nos cinco primeiros toques, ele não atendeu. Mas depois, ouvi sua voz:

_Você está ligando para Jacob Black. Er... Por favor, após o sinal, deixe seu recado. É, até._

O sinal apitou.

— Ei, seu bobo. Atenda o telefone. Eu sei que você está aí. — falei em voz manhosa, porém brincalhona. — Eu te desculpo, ok? E, por favor. Trate de colocar um pijama na sua mala. Beijos, te amo, Jake.

E desliguei. Depois, peguei minha agenda e disquei o número de Angela, no Havaí. Sei que a conversa que teríamos iria sair uma fortuna, mas acho que valeria a pena.

— _Bella_ — ela atendeu no primeiro toque. — _Adivinhe o que aconteceu!_

— O que? Detesto adivinhações! Me conte logo, estou ansiosa! — falei, eufórica.

— _Eu estou grávida! Grávida! Ouviu Bella? E _você_ vai ser a madrinha! Não é demais? AAAAAAH! Não tenho nem palavras para isso, juro. Estou tão feliz!_

— Então quer dizer que vamos ter um vermezinho em alguns meses? — comentei. — Uma mini-Angela ou um Ben II?

— _Ben II está fora de moda, confesso. Eu estava pensando em algo como... Caspian. Que nem aquele de Nárnia. O que acha? Ai, Bella. Adoro! Ou se for uma menina... Talvez Lillith! Daí eu poderia chamar de Lilly! Ou quem sabe Britney? _— ela pensava consigo mesma, eufórica com a idéia. O bebê nem havia se formado direito e ela já estava pensando nos nomes. Angela, infelizmente, vivia há alguns anos à frente do que o presente.

— Caspian é legal. — comentei, sincera. — Mas Lillith não... Quem sabe... — pensei direito. — Mary Isabella? — brinquei.

— _Ai! É seu nome né? Isabella Marie Swan_. — ela disse, pensativa. — _Sabe que não é um nome feio? Esse que você me deu também. É perfeito! Mary Isabella. Vou chamar de M-Bella. _— ela brincou novamente, rindo. — _Mas, juro. É lindo!_

— Quando que vai começar a fazer o enxoval? — perguntei, curiosa. Eu _adorava_.

— _Bem, depois que eu souber o sexo do bebê... _— ela começou, ainda sim, eufórica.

**.xxx.**

Eu olhava para todos, ainda tímida – mesmo com Jacob do meu lado.

Rosalie pouco deu importância para mim, e se envolveu em uma conversa bem animadora com Tanya. Elas estavam com biquíni, estendidas na parte frontal da lancha. Alice dançava para lá e para cá, usando apenas um vestido branco de renda, com biquíni por baixo. O biquíni era cinza escuro.

Jacob estava de costas para mim, lendo um livro. Algo como "Como adestrar seu cão sem perigo" ou parecido. Já eu, estava apoiando-me em suas costas, apenas apreciando o sol da tarde de sexta-feira.

Emmett, o grandalhão – que reconheci da festa de casamento de Edward – estava jogando baralho com Jasper, o marido de Alice. Ambos eram muito bonitos e brincalhões. De vez em quando, Alice ia lá importunar os dois, falando o que cada um tinha nas mãos. Eles ficavam cabreiros e começavam o jogo novamente. Alice ria alto com sua risadas de sinos, e voltava para dançar pela lancha.

Edward estava dirigindo-a, de vez em quando indo dar um beijo na esposa e trocar algumas idéias comigo. Poucas, admito. Mas pelo menos ele vinha falar mais comigo do que com a esposa dele. O que fez, claro, Tanya me encarar profundamente durante longos cinco segundos.

— Bem pessoal, chegamos. — Edward disse, saindo da cabine. Me levantei rapidamente junto com Jacob, e nós dois ficamos perplexos com o que vimos. _Definitivamente._

* * *

**Vou estar fora por um tempo, mas não deixem de mandar reviews. E aí, sem reviews, sem capítulo 7. Sou chantagista e me orgulho disso. Mas, e aí, o que vai ser? -Q**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Bem,** cá estou novamente. Quero agradecer de coração à todas as reviews que recebi, todas mesmo. Gente, vocês foram muito carinhosas, obrigado MESMO! E peço desculpas pela demorinha. Consegui arranjar uma brecha nos estudos e tudo mais, e nem conto o maior bafão: **recebi uma baita de uma carta de amor**, ok. Nem acreditei que fosse para mim, pensei que fosse para outra Gabriella e o infeliz tinha errado o salão de beleza, mas não, **era para mim mesma.** GEEEEEEEENTE, era tão linda. De chorar, até. ;; Tô tentando descobrir quem é ele, mas não tá dando muito certo. Tenho minhas suspeitas, maaaaas... DSIUHESAIUHEASIUEHASUSAE. Bem, parando de tagarelar, quero agradecer à: **vitoria pixel jett, Marilia Alexandre, Lara Masen, Dany Cullen., thata, Daddy's Little Dreamer, Lara, Delly Black Fenix, Lady Sanctorum, Tata Black, Gibeluh, x Sweet Cullenzinha, adRii Marsters, tatianne beward, Ise Cullen, Nanda Souza Cullen, Lis swan.** Obrigado MESMO gente, mesmo mesmo mesmo. Amei todas as reviews, completamente. *-*

E agora, o de sempre: Me perdoem por qualquer erro de português — o Word não está cooperando de maneira alguma, e não está fazendo o risquinho vermelho caso tenha erro, então, eu também perdi meu dicionário. Espero que me desculpem por isso e se possível, me corrijam da maneira mais grosseira possível. Só assim vou aprender. XD

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 07.**

A casa, em primeira vista, não era nada lá muito normal.

Era enorme, e logo que chegávamos na ilha, já poderíamos vê-la. Era branca com pedras cor concreto em certas partes da casa. As janelas eram imensas – pareciam paredes de vidro. Haviam duas sacadas enormes, sem falar na piscina com ponte para passar do outro lado. Minha posse monetária é tão baixa que eu não sabia nem como _descrever_ a casa. Era excepcionalmente linda. Sem comparações com a casa de qualquer outro famoso _no mundo_!

Eu fiquei olhando-a, embasbacada. Alice me empurrou levemente para fora da lancha, carregando as minhas malas – que estavam _bem_ pesadas – para fora da lancha. De repente, senti que poderia ir ao chão com um empurrão que levei. Apenas senti os braços de Jacob me segurando.

— Terra chamando Bella. — ele disse, rindo baixo. Balancei a cabeça, e fitei a loura arruivada que estava a frente, rindo igual a uma hiena com Rosalie. Bufei. Peguei minhas malas e segui até a casa.

Não pude negar quando resmunguei baixo, quando senti a areia estupidamente quente encostar no meu pé. Odeio usar chinelos, a areia sempre pega no pé do mesmo jeito. Saltitei sem querer enquanto resmunguei. Cheguei até o piso, depois de passar pela areia e grama. Alice já estava dentro da casa e pude vê-la colocando as malas em um sofá. Tanya já começara a zanzar pela casa, conversando com Rosalie.

— Vem cá, Bella. — Alice disse, já ao meu lado. — Você e o Jake ficarão no quarto onde irei te mostrar. — ela sorriu. Pegou minha mala e me arrastou casa adentro, junto com Jacob. _Você e o Jake?_ O que ela quis dizer com isso? Que íamos _dividir_ o quarto?

Quando entrei, pensei que estava em um tipo de resort de luxo.

As janelas, como eu disse antes, eram extensas, parecendo paredes de puro vidro. O piso era de um mármore cor marfim, e no meio da sala, havia um longo tapete caramelo, combinando com o sofá da mesma cor que se encontrava encostado na escada. Havia algumas outras poltronas e outros sofás, junto com uma mesinha. Acreditei que fosse apenas uma sala de Estar. Nem queria imaginar o resto. Minha baixa posse monetária estaria... Como é a palavra mesmo?

Deixa pra lá.

Alice me conduziu, junto com Jacob, até as escadas e quando a subimos por fim, ela entrou na segunda porta à esquerda. Me deparei com um típico quarto de hotel _sete_ estrelas.

A cama era branca e extensa, com quatro travesseiros verde água escuros. Havia uma mesa de vidro num canto do quarto, com duas cadeiras de aço com madeira. A cortina estava em seus cantos, deixando a sacada com uma vista linda para o mar. Haviam espelhos acima da cama, presos na parede. Uma TV de não-sei-quantas polegadas se encontrava num tipo de raque, com frigobar e tudo.

Oi? Eu vim para num hotel?

Mas foi aí que percebi: _havia apenas _uma_ cama_.

— E a cama do Jake? — perguntei. — Ou, a minha? Tanto faz.

— Não tem problema em vocês dois dividirem, não é mesmo? — Alice disse, me olhando, franzindo o cenho. — Quer dizer, só há quatro quartos, e todos com camas de casais. Todos nós costumamos vir em casais para cá, ou quando não vínhamos assim, sempre gostamos e camas espaçosas. — ela explicou. — Espero realmente que não tenha problema.

Ela saiu, dançando no quarto. Eu botei minha mala em cima da cama, e Jacob me olhou, como se não fosse uma coisa ruim. Se bem que não era mesmo.

— A gente já dormiu juntos várias vezes. — ele disse. — Não vai acontecer nada. Prometo não ser tarado, Bells. — ele sorriu e levantou as mãos, como se eu estivesse mandando ele pro paredão. Ri de leve e assenti.

— Tudo bem. Tudo bem. — repeti, ainda sorrindo.

**.xxx.**

Enquanto Jake ficava lendo seu livro perto da piscina, eu comecei a fuçar a casa. A sala de TV era divina – com uma enorme TV de plasma no centro, um sofá enorme de frente para ela e poltronas ao lado. Sem falar na grande janela ao lado. Depois, fucei mais um pouco, para não ter que perguntar onde era aonde.

Perto da sala de TV, tinha a mesa de jantar, com doze cadeiras. A mesa era de puro vidro, limpo, sem uma sujeira sequer.

A cozinha também não era nada modesta – toda de inox, prateada, com um grande balcão de mármore no meio, com direito a um pequeno fogão e cadeiras. Da janela aberta da cozinha, era possível ver o restante da ilha – e não pude negar que a ilha era _realmente_ enorme.

Se quisessem, os Cullen poderiam fazer um resort lá. Acredito que iriam ficar mais ricos do que já eram. Eu já podia até imaginar: casas luxuosas, ou, apartamentos luxuosos para passar o verão – como se fossem casas de praia. Nem consigo imaginar nas grandes piscinas que terão, e as grandes paredes de vidros azuis claros.

Mas no meio daquele luxo todo, eu não encontrei Edward.

Nem perto da piscina, nem na escada... E eu nem tinha visto ele chegar perto do quarto sequer. Enquanto eu andava em um corredor longo da casa, eu vi uma porta entreaberta – e escutei um som. Uma sinfonia delicada, uma ótima melodia aos ouvidos.

Na fresta da porta, eu observei quem tocava: Era o próprio Edward. Meus olhos castanhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo tocando tão serenamente naquela sala creme, com longas cortinas amarelas e vermelhas. O piano ficava logo ao lado da janela, mas não sabia onde a mesma dava. Haviam dois sofás grandes brancos, aparentemente confortáveis, com almofadas vermelhas, e brancas com dourado. Uma sala espetacularmente linda.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco... Eu simplesmente, perdi o equilíbrio do meu corpo enquanto ele começava a tocar outra. Me segurei na porta e a abri, sem querer. Vi Edward parar de tocar no mesmo instante.

— Desculpe! — falei, totalmente vermelha. — Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe. Eu estava... Estava...

— Apenas escutando do outro lado? — ele disse, rindo baixo. Seus olhos verdes pareciam tão brilhantes quanto antes. Meus olhos castanhos e sem graças se prenderam nos dele.

— Desculpe. — apenas pedi novamente. — Eu escutei a música e não queria te interromper. Eu gostei. Muito bonita.

Ele pareceu corar um pouco.

— É, eu... Fiz essa música para uma pessoa. — ele disse, se voltando para o piano. Me ajeitei e deixei a porta entreaberta. Segui até o sofá e me sentei na ponta dele, apenas dando atenção à Edward. — Foi a primeira música que fiz pensando nessa pessoa. Ou em qualquer outra pessoa.

— Provavelmente seria Tanya. Não? — perguntei, na expectativa de que fosse ela. Eu tinha quase certeza. Se ele se casou com Tanya, é porque a amava.

Ele hesitou em respondeu, depois riu baixo: — É... Foi pra ela.

— Parece incerto. — comentei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Para quem você fez? Sua cara entregou que não foi para Tanya. — ele começou a tocar leve nos teclados do piano, depois olhou para mim.

— No momento... É em segredo. — ele riu torto, fazendo-me ir a loucura. — Quem sabe um dia eu te contarei, Bella.

Eu sabia que não era a primeira vez que ele me chamara assim. Mas meu coração acelerou de uma forma tão estúpida, que parecia que poderia pular para fora.

Jesus, Bella. Ele é _casado!_ Que chances, de você ser feliz para sempre com ele, existiam? Nenhuma, óbvio. Ele ama Tanya – ou pelo menos, _aparenta_ amar –, e não vai se transformar em seu príncipe encantando só porque tem um rosto bonito, e olhos verdes. Então, coração, por favor, pare de palpitar tanto. Ainda mais por um homem casado.

Seus dedos começaram a tocar levemente nas teclas do piano. E aquela sinfonia começou a invadir novamente meus tímpanos, me deixando _calma_. Que música me deixava calma? Bem, era certo que eu apenas escutasse algo como Eminem e Linkin Park, fora isso, quase nada demais...

E de repente, troquei a guitarra pelo piano.

Seria uma traição negar que Edward não tocava bem. Muito pelo contrário. Ele tocava bem, e até demais. Acredito que nenhuma pessoa tivesse capacidade de tocar tão bem, e ainda por cima, acalmar o ambiente.

Era como uma música de ninar. Leve, melodiosa. E seguindo o nome, meus olhos foram se fechando lentamente, até que de vez, apaguei, deitada naquele sofá branco, apenas eu e Edward, Edward e eu. E ele tocando, uma música que, por estranho que pareça, parecia a _minha_ canção de ninar.

**.xxx.**

Acordei ao sentir alguém mexendo nos meus cabelos enquanto eu dormia – fazendo um cafuné, para ser mais exato. Estava tão bom, que nem vontade de acordar eu estava. Queria mesmo é continuar a dormir. Suspirei leve, e me encolhi ainda mais no local confortável, e o carinho diminuiu.

— Continue. — murmurei, entre as almofadas que tampavam meu rosto.

— Bella, você está ficando mimada demais. — ouvi sua voz aveludada perto de mim. Não acreditei que fosse ele. De primeira, imaginei que fosse Jacob... Ou até mesmo Alice. Mas não _ele_. Edward? Era possível? Bem, provavelmente Tanya já teria visto a cena e me mataria em alguns segundos.

— Edward? — falei e me levantei rapidamente do sofá onde eu havia dormido. Eu estava pasma, sem palavras. Pude sentir novamente o sangue ferver até meu rosto. — Oh, desculpe... Por quanto tempo eu dormi, antes de tudo?

— Cerca de... Uma, ou duas horas. — ele disse, sorrindo torto. Me perdi no brilho de seus olhos verdes, _de novo_. Era incrível como era fácil a parte de eu acabar por me perder em seus olhos. A facilidade me fascinava. Ele me deixava deslumbrada.

— Tanya apareceu? Alguém viu? — perguntei, olhando-o para ele, sem desviar meus olhos de suas esmeraldas brilhantes.

— Não. — ele sorriu. — Tanya está na praia com Rosalie, pegando uma cor... Emmett e Jasper estão jogando vôlei perto da piscina. — ele hesitou. Eu iria perguntar "E Alice?", mas nem precisei me dar ao trabalho. — Alice viu.

Uma máscara de espanto tomou conta de meu rosto. Tratei de me levantar rapidamente do sofá, não contendo o tom rubro em meu rosto, que insistiu em permanecer depois de suas palavras graves – e o que Alice pensaria?! Céus. Não queria nem imaginar. Por mais que ela não quisesse Tanya como cunhada, e me preferia. Edward era casado! Ela devia estar me achando uma atirada.

Não era essa impressão que eu queria que Alice tivesse de mim.

— Não quero nem imaginar o que ela vai pensar. — falei, assustada. Edward olhou para mim e riu baixo. Eu o encarei. — Por que está rindo? Isso _não_ é engraçado.

— Não... É que Alice não daria bola para uma coisa dessas. — ele disse, me fitando. — Na verdade, até vi um vislumbre de sorriso no rosto dela. Sinceramente. Ela não gosta de Tanya. Acharia que eu ficaria bem melhor casado com outra pessoa do que com Tanya. — ele ficou em silêncio. — E em um certo momento, ela citou _você_. E você estava dormindo.

Eu corei mais ainda. Desta vez, nenhuma palavra me veio à mente. Complicou mais ainda a responder aquilo. Apenas corei mais ainda.

— Elas estão na praia, não é? — perguntei. — Vou lá. Te vejo mais tarde, Edward. — falei. De relance, vi seu rosto desmoronar numa careta. Mas foi _apenas de relance_. Segui rapidamente para o quarto e caí direto na cama.

Minutos depois eu fui notar que minha barriga e seios doíam, e que haviam duas coisas duras que atrapalhavam. Quando me levantei, me deparei com as pernas longas de Jake e o rosto dele, transformada em uma careta.

— Desculpe! — eu falei, corada.

— Qual é o seu problema? — ele perguntou, não na intenção de ralhar comigo. Eu senti isso em suas palavras. Ele fechou o livro que deveria estar no final. Na intenção de mudar de assunto, olhei para ele.

— Você veio aqui para ficar lendo ou se divertir? — perguntei, encarando-o.

— Não mude de assunto, Bella. — ele rosnou baixo. — O que está acontecendo?

— Nada demais. Agora vamos, saia dessa bendita cama e enfie um shorts de banho aí. Vamos para a praia! — apontei para ele, tentando ameaçá-lo com os olhos. Ele vacilou, e deixou seus ombros caírem. Assentiu com a cabeça, e peguei o primeiro par de biquínis que vi, e corri para o banheiro.

**.xxx.**

Bem, era certo que eu não tivesse nem idéia do físico de Jake. Eu sabia que ele tinha músculos, um tórax definido e tudo mais... Mas eu sempre tive a idéia na cabeça de que, Emmett, por debaixo daquela blusa preta que ele estava usando antes, era bem mais _bombado_ que Jacob.

Eu estava enganada.

Jacob era uma tentação sem camisa – ainda mais com um shorts de banho azul escuro com azul claro. Jurei poder engasgar quando o vi tirar a camisa branca de regata que ele usava.

Também não minto que Tanya e Rosalie ficaram boquiabertas. Jacob era _mesmo_ um diamante bruto, como elas estavam considerando há alguns centímetros atrás de mim, na areia.

— Estão falando de você. — comentei, olhando Jake sentado ao meu lado na quente areia da ilha. Tomei um gole da água de coco que Alice trouxe para mim. Eu o fitei – ele encarava o horizonte. Bem perdido.

— É, eu sei. — ele disse, fechando a cara. — Elas não se mancam. Pensam que eu não tenho um ouvido tão bom como elas pensam.

Eu ri baixo. Ele se levantou rapidamente ao ver as duas saírem da água e irem se deitar na toalha, na beirada da piscina. Pegar uma corzinha, sabe como é. Eu o olhei, confusa. Será que ele iria dar um pulo bomba na piscina para molhar elas?

Bem, não devo negar que seria muito... _Muito_ engraçado.

Mas não. Ele não fez nada disso. Apenas estendeu a mão para mim. — Vamos na água, Bells. — ele disse, sorridente. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, e surtei.

— Ta louco?! — falei, quase gritando. — Com a _minha_ sorte, tem grandes chances de um tubarão aparecer e arrancar nossas pernas, e ainda mais... Ei, Jake, me solte! _JAKE!_ — berrei. Ele havia simplesmente me pego e me prendido em seu ombro. Me carregou como se fosse um saco de farinha.

Naquele momento, eu me _senti_ um saco de farinha.

Ele seguiu até a água, enquanto eu batia nas costas dele, na intenção de que ele me soltasse. Sem sucesso. Eu simplesmente havia me esquecido que ele tinha uma pele de pedra, e não importa o quanto eu batesse, iriam parecer cócegas nele, ou até mesmo massagem.

— Jake, me solte! — continuei a pedir, mas ele deu uma de surdo e começou a cantarolar a música dos _Elefantes incomodam_. Eu rosnei, e estava prestes a mordê-lo, mas foi aí que ele me soltou.

Tombei na água com tanga e tudo. Rapidamente, eu já havia afundado na água, molhando meus cabelos, a minha presilha de flor já se perdera no meio daquelas águas cristalinas.

— Jacob Black! — berrei, me batendo na água. Eu dava pé, sim. Mas eu queria apenas irritá-lo. — É melhor você correr. — grunhi, encarando-o cruelmente nos olhos. Ele riu.

— Bella, Bella... Eu caçava com o meu pai, e acredite, Ursos Pardos fazem uma cara mais braba que a sua. — ele debochou.

— Ah, é? — falei, irônica. — É melhor se preparar _esta_ noite, então. Ursos pardos parecerão domesticados ao lado do que você vai enfrentar. Vai aprender a voar, desgraçado! — joguei água dele e estapeei seu braço.

Sem efeito nenhum, pra variar. Nem sei porque me dou ao trabalho.

Senti seus braços me prenderem contra ele. Primeiro, envolveram na minha cintura. E num rápido movimento, eu já estava em seu colo. Ele riu novamente quando viu a cara horrível que eu estava fazendo. Eu arreganhava os dentes, rosnando e o encarando.

— Oh, Bella. — ele riu. — Você está parecendo o meu cachorro, quando eu demorava para dar comida para ele. Só havia uma diferença.

— Qual? Eu sou humana?

— Não. Ele mordia.

E aí eu mordi seu braço. Podia jurar que havia quebrado um dente, mas eles estavam inteiros em minha boca. Jake apenas riu novamente.

E eu podia sentir um par de olhos queimarem em mim. Um par de olhos que se encontrava no rosto do ser mais perfeito, que estava sentado na areia.

* * *

**E aí? Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês. MANDEM REVIIIIIEWS! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Bem, oi.** Me desculpem pelas poucas palavras de hoje, mas é que estou no meio da aula de matemática fazendo uma pesquisa sobre logaritmos. Então, bem. Apenas espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, e que, bem, quero agradecer às reviews que recebi de: **Gabi-b; carolpulga; Tata Black; Nanda Souza Cullen; LaraBM; tatianne beward; Layra Cullen; Dany Cullen; vitoria pixel jett; CullenB; Gibeluh; delly black fenix; ; Daddy's Little Dreamer; Nessinha Black; Deca Cullen; Lara Masen; celia; Lis swan; Jana Pepita; adRii Marsters; Mary P. Candles Maine; X Sweet Cullen; Black; Lady Sanctorum.** Me superei nas reviews dessa vez, e por um milagre, já chegamos aos 107 reviews! XD ASIUEHAUSIHAIUS. Bem, gente, valeu mesmo. Espero que vocês realmente gostem, e prometo continuar logo.

E aqui, bem, o de sempre. Erro de português? Pode gritar comigo. É só assim que eu aprendo. HAHA.

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 08.**

Eu apenas sentia as minhas costas doídas – eu comecei a abrir os olhos lentamente. Quando olhei, apenas dei de cara com a sacada fechada. Onde eu _estava_? No _chão_?

Me levantei, toda doída. Quando olhei para cama, vi Jacob destampado, e jogado na cama. Grunhi. Ele havia me empurrado na cama. Levei minhas mãos até a lateral do seu corpo, empurrando-o para fora da cama. Sem sucesso. Ele era pesado demais, _duro_ demais para que eu pudesse empurrar sozinha. Olhei para meu celular, estava em cima do bidê da cama. Peguei-o e vi que horas eram: 4h35 da manhã.

Não seria uma boa idéia acordar Edward, ou Alice, para me ajudarem a empurrá-lo para fora da cama, enquanto eu gostaria de voltar a dormir. Não me restou opções até que eu tentasse acordá-lo para chegar um pouco mais para o lado. Minhas costas doíam cruelmente.

— Jake... — murmurei, perto dele. — Vamos lá Jake, deixe-me dormir na cama. — implorei para ele. Nada. Ele apenas resmungou baixo. Bufei. Balanceio-o, tentando falar com ele. Nenhum sinal de ele acordar também. Bufei novamente.

Me aproximei de seu ouvido e sussurrei. Eu precisava apelar: — Jake... — sussurrei. Ele rapidamente deu um pulo e olhou para mim.

— Bells?! — ele perguntou, arregalando os olhos para mim. Pude vê-lo ficar vermelho, mesmo por trás daquela pele morena dele. — O que você está _fazendo_?

— Tentando te acordar. — falei rapidamente. — Você me empurrou para fora da cama.

**.xxx.**

Acordei desta vez sem mais dores nas costas. Jake havia me dado espaço na cama, e agora eu dormi bem mais tranqüila. Acordei com o barulho do chuveiro e com Alice batendo na porta, perto das nove da manhã.

— Entre. — falei alto, ainda deitada na cama com o lençol por cima de mim.

Alice não demorou a entrar – abriu um sorriso enorme quando me viu na cama, e depois lançou-se até minha mala. — Vou escolher o que você vai vestir hoje. — ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

Me sentei na cama, ajeitando o cabelo. — O quê?! — perguntei. — Não, não Alice. Não precisa. Eu posso escolher a roupa que vou vestir sozinha e... — minha voz foi se abaixando quando vi o olhar maligno que ela me lançou. Engoli a seco e deixei que ela me torturasse.

Ela bufou quando fechou minha mala, não tirando nenhuma roupa dali. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ouvi o chuveiro desligar. Alice saiu na disparada do quarto, enquanto eu apenas fiquei sentada na cama, olhando para o nada.

Em uns dois minutos, Jake saiu já vestido com uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa verde escura. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ele me deu um sorriso bobo. — Desculpe por esta noite, Bells.

— Sem problemas. — suspirei. — Você apenas me deve uma massagem. — e sorri para ele.

De repente, Alice aparece na porta com uma _coisa_ azul na mão e mais uma outra coisa azul do mesmo tom na outra mão.

— Mas que diabos...? — Jake mal começou e já foi expulso do quarto. Alice trancou a porta e jogou a roupa em cima da cama.

— Um vestido azul — ela disse, apontando —, e um biquíni da mesma cor. Vai ficar perfeito. — ela sorriu. — Vista-se, agora. Vamos andar um pouco ao redor da ilha, _ok_?

— Mas a ilha é _gigante_! — quase berrei.

— É apenas uma voltinha, Bella. — ela disse. — É sábado. Amanhã já iremos embora, no meio da tarde. Temos que aproveitar o máximo. Não é _sempre_ que podemos ir. Eu também tenho meu trabalho.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. Alice? _Trabalhando?_

— Você trabalha com o que, Alice Hale? — perguntei, curiosa. Alice nunca me falara disso. Eu nem havia pensado que ela trabalhava – pensei que apenas Jasper sustentava a casa. Ele ganhava bem, pelo o que Alice tinha falado.

— Sou estilista. — ela olhou para mim, falando com naturalidade. — É claro que não sou requisitada pelas pessoas famosas, como, Nicole Kidman, nem Jessica Simpson. Nem nada do tipo. — ela riu. — Mas... Eu faço roupas _chiquérrimas_ para pessoas de alta sociedade.

Engoli a seco. — Vocês, da família Cullen, tem um dom para fazer algo que lucre. — falei, e me levantei da cama, pegando a roupa azul em mãos.

**.xxx.**

— Ai, droga! — resmunguei. Havia pisado em uma pedra. _De novo_.

— Você tem que tomar mais cuidado, Bella. — Alice disse, andando logo a frente. Acho que ela poderia me avisar quando tivesse alguma pedra por aí, certo? Ela sabe como eu sou desastrada.

Provavelmente, eu escorregaria em algum lugar, e bateria com a cabeça em uma pedra – e eu morreria no exato momento. Com a minha sorte, isso era muito óbvio.

Suspirei, bufando. Logo senti um cutucão atrás de mim – havia parado no meio do caminho, deixando Jacob e Jasper logo atrás. Ah, sim. Devo citar que os dois também vieram conosco. Jasper, como Alice disse, "É um bobo superprotetor". E Jake... Veio por que quis. Estava sem ter o que fazer.

Comecei a andar, mancando um pouco. Resmunguei mais algumas vezes quando senti a água gélida bater no meu pé. Jacob riu baixo, atrás de mim.

— Tem uma pequena praia por aqui, atrás dessas pedras. É lindo. — Alice riu. — E tem uma pequena passagem para uma cachoeira de águas claras. Eu e o Jasper fomos diversas vezes lá quando viemos para cá. — e ela lançou um olhar malicioso.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e vi que seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho, assim igual o de Alice. Eu corei brutalmente ao pensar na coisa pervertida que veio a minha cabeça – era difícil imaginar Alice e Jasper, nus, numa cachoeira de águas claras, e nos maiores amassos.

Realmente, era difícil. Não que eu quisesse imaginar.

Alice deu um berrinho, e Jasper logo seguiu para ao lado dela, correndo entre algumas conchas que haviam na água clara, perto de umas pedras grandes e que declamavam "Perigo: pedra lisa", logo de cara. Estremeci em me imaginar ralando o pé em uma delas.

— Aqui! — Alice berrou. Logo eu e Jacob já estávamos perto deles.

O pequeno local coberto de areia era lindo. Tão belo quanto a praia em frente a casa da Ilha. A areia fina confortável, de uma cor clara imaculada. As ondas eram baixinhas e quebravam antes mesmo de bater na beirada da areia seca. As águas pareciam tão mais claras do que o normal – azul perfeito, claro, transparente.

Levei minhas mãos à boca, e logo depois cuspindo – minhas mãos estavam com o gosto da água do mar. Salgado. Jacob riu novamente.

— Na primeira vez que o Jazz e eu viemos aqui — Alice começou a contar —, acampamos. Montamos a nossa barraca aqui — e ela andou até uma parte pouco afastada da água —, para não correr risco da maré subir. E ficamos por aqui, durante a noite e até perto da hora do almoço. — ela abriu um sorriso e depositou um beijo nos lábios do marido, que retribuiu sem hesitar.

Eu e Jake nos sentamos na areia, enquanto Alice estava quase rasgando as roupas em plena areia branca da pequena praia no meio daquela Ilha imensa. Eu cogitava a idéia de que tivessem filmado Jurassic Park, Náufrago, ou até mesmo Lost aqui.

Os motivos eram simples: a ilha era perfeita para filmagens de filmes ou séries. Ou até mais que isso. Talvez perfeita seja apenas um apelido, se quer saber.

— Ilha legal. — Jake disse, olhando para a água. Depois olhou para mim. — Não sabia que os Cullen tinham uma _ilha_.

— Você acha que eu sabia? — perguntei, fitando seus olhos negros. — Há. Está muito enganado. — dei uma risada sem emoção. — E, aliás. Quem dá uma ilha de presente para uma pessoa?

— Se quiser, Bella... Eu posso te dar uma. — ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos brilhantes dele. Eu ri, alto.

— Não, Jake. _Muito obrigado_. — falei, fazendo um sinal de "prêmio joinha". Ele riu e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro – literalmente se contorcendo, pois eu era baixinha demais para um _poste_ como ele. É, realmente. Admito.

— Vai ficar com torcecolo. — comentei, baixinho. Apenas escutei sua risada abafada. — Tô falando sério. Depois você vai me pedir para fazer uma massagem, e vai ficar parecendo o Charlie depois que os Lakers perderam. Só reclama, reclama, reclama.

— Seu pai gosta dos Lakers? — ele levantou os olhos negros para mim.

— Apenas quando ia contra os Celtics. — comentei, e ouvi ele rir alto desta vez – capaz até de perfurar meus tímpanos.

— Você precisa rir mais baixo, Jacob Black.

**.xxx.**

Ficamos naquele pequeno paraíso até perto do almoço – mas antes de ir, Alice me mostrou a linda cachoeira. Havia uma pedra gigante, há uns cem metros de altura de onde estávamos, com águas caindo violentamente no grande lago no meio da ilha, podemos assim dizer.

Depois na volta, até achei que estava demorando demais. Acabei escorregando em uma pedra, e lasquei o calcanhar. A dor foi imensa, apesar de apenas ter lascado. Dei um berro alto e Jake já veio até mim. Ele me carregou no colo, mesmo que eu me debatesse e pedisse que não.

Ele dizia algo como "Isso é psicologia inversa, Bells. Você quer que eu te bote no chão, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer, por causa da dor no pé."

Ai, que ódio dele. Bem, é certo que seria chato andar um pouco na água, apenas na parte rasa da água. A água era salgada, e iria arder um pouco o machucado – que já sangrava. Não seria algo muito bom.

Mas me relaxava pensar no caso de que, haveria um médico para fazer um curativo descente, e Alice disse que já tinham uma caixa com primeiros socorros.

— Tanya não vai gostar. — Alice disse, e eu revirei os olhos. No meu lugar, Jacob abriu a boca: — Aquela loira psicopata não tem que -se ela. — e ele grunhiu ao pensar nela.

Não demorou para chegarmos na casa, onde Emmett tocava violão perto da piscina, enquanto Tanya e Rosalie se encontravam dentro da mesma, apenas apreciando o som divertido de Emmett. Perto dele, num sofá creme fora da casa, Edward se encontrava lendo um livro.

Jurei que podia morrer quando o vi com a camisa azul clara toda aberta, e com uma bermuda branca lendo _Dicionário dos Sonhos_.

Fiquei sem ar quando vi seu tórax. Altamente definido, ainda com algumas gotículas de água nele. Era provável que ele tivesse entrado na piscina ou algo do tipo. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados. Com a mão direita, ele segurava o livro e com a esquerda, esticava o braço e botava a mão na nuca.

O caminho da perdição.

— O que houve com ela? — Emmett perguntou, logo parando a música e me fitando nos braços de Jake. Sua voz não era preocupada, e sim, divertida. — Deixe-me adivinhar: ela caiu e ralou o pé? — e ele riu. Tanya e Rosalie acompanharam. As _duas_ loiras psicopatas.

Jacob não disse nada. Mas ao escutar o que Emmett disse, Edward deixou seu livro de lado e veio andando até mim.

— Raspou o calcanhar numa pedra, é isso? — ele perguntou calmamente. Sua voz aveludada me fez ver estrelas. Apenas assenti com a cabeça. — Venha. Vou fazer um curativo. Pode infeccionar – está sangrando bastante. — ele observou. — Havia feito outro machucado no lugar?

— Bem... — comecei, mas fui interrompida.

— Bella não tem uma coordenação motora muito boa, então, ela acabou machucando o calcanhar numa pedra. — Alice disse, olhando para mim.

— Havia feito um machucado, mas não dei muita importância — me expliquei — Ele havia parado de sangrar uns dois minutos depois.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Jacob me largou no piso quente, e eu saltitei, gemendo. Edward riu baixo e me segurou pela cintura, servindo de apoio para eu ir saltitando em um pé só até onde ele iria me levar.

— Não acha melhor ela ir no meu colo? — Jacob perguntou, indo atrás de nós.

— Ela vai ter que se acostumar. Pelo menos em uns cinco dias o machucado vai permanecer ali, enchendo o saco. — Edward sorriu gentilmente. Chegamos até a modesta cozinha, depois de uns cinco minutos saltitando. Edward abriu um dos armários de inox, e tirou uma caixa branca. Estava escrito "_Primeiros socorros_" em cima.

Ele tirou um soro fisiológico, algodão, esparadrapo e uma faixa longa de atadura.O balcão de centro da mesa da cozinha estava vazia – Jake me levantou e me pôs em cima da mesma. Levantei o pé machucado, apoiando a parte boa no balcão.

Edward molhou um pedaço do algodão no soro fisiológico e limpou o machucado. Senti arder um pouco ao sentir o algodão tocar no calcanhar, mas nada que fosse o fim do mundo. Limpou por um minuto inteiro, certificando-se de que o machucado estava completamente limpo. Depois, pegou a atadura e enrolou de maneira forte no meu calcanhar, para não soltar facilmente. E depois, deu os últimos toques com o esparadrapo.

Suspirei, aliviada. Ele também.

— Sorte que não infeccionou. — ele olhou para Jacob. — Fizeste bem em trazê-la no colo. A água aqui pode ser limpa, mas como também é água do mundo inteiro... Contém resíduos que poderiam inflamar, ou infeccionar o machucado, causando uma coisa pior. — Edward foi guardando o pote do soro na caixa. Depois pegou o saco plástico com os algodões e o rolo com faixas de atadura.

— É. — Jacob disse.

— Como estava sangrando, significava que era um machucado aberto. Ela poderia pegar qualquer bactéria por meio desse machucado. — Edward disse. — Mas como eu disse antes, fizeste bem, prevenindo que ela pegue qualquer coisa. — ele olhou para mim. — E você, mocinha. Cuidado com a areia e água do mar. É melhor não molhar esse machucado tão cedo, até sentir que o machucado já fechou e virou casquinha.

— Se virar casquinha, eu posso tirar? — perguntei esperançosa. Jacob me conhecia e sabia que toda vez que um machucado meu fechava, meio minuto depois eu estava lá brincando de tirar a casca vermelha escura do local.

— Não. — Edward sorriu gentil para mim e guardou a caixa de primeiros socorros. — Vai piorar. E a dor vai continuar.

**.xxx.**

— Bati. — e vi as cartas 4, 5 e 6 de copas. A morena sorriu alegre e boba. Enquanto todos os outros jogavam suas cartas, inclusive eu, em cima da mesa, mostrando um As de copas, um sete de espadas, e mais um monte de cartas, ela ia reunindo as cartas para embaralhar novamente.

— Impossível, Alice. — Emmett disse, revoltado. — Deixe-me embaralhar isto. — ele pegou o bolo de cartas, e embaralhou de forma profissional, como se fizesse aquilo há anos. — Você está roubando, eu vejo isso em seus olhos, _monstrinho_.

Alice fechou a cara, e fez um bico, seu rosto sendo tomado por um semblante emburrado. Jasper riu e beijou seus lábios delicadamente, sussurrando algo como "Emburradinha".

De repente, vi três cartas vermelhas a minha frente. Já as juntei, e vi: uma rainha de ouro, um coringa e um 6 de espadas. _Maravilha_.

Eu odiava jogar Pife. Eis um fato. Logo mais três cartas vieram, e novamente, mais três. Um rei de espadas, um 3 de copas, um 5 de paus, um 2 de espadas, um 7 de copas e um rei de paus. _Maravilha_, de novo.

Edward já baixou outras três cartas, mostrando o seu jogo: três, quatro e cinco de copas. Bufei, junto com mais os outros. Emmett começava dessa vez.

Ele pegou uma carta e a jogou. Após ele, era Rosalie, e sem perder a chance, ela pegou a rainha de copas. Mas jogou um três de paus fora. Mordi meu lábio inferior. Não era a minha vez. Talvez eu precisasse para fazer o jogo de 3, 4 e 5 de paus.

Alice pegou uma carta, e a jogou fora. Uma rei de ouro. Infelizmente, também _não_ era a minha vez. Jasper também não pegou a carta. Pegou uma do monte e jogou fora. Um dois de ouro.

Grunhi.

E após uns dez minutos jogando, Emmett estendeu os braços e berrou, alto:

— _Bati_!

Todos olharam, inclusive eu, para ele, incrédulos. Podíamos sentir a raiva. Alice já quase ia arrumando os bolos novamente quando ele disse:

— Com a cabeça na parede...

— Emmett, _seu desgraçado!_ — Jasper xingou-o de mais algumas coisas após isso. Edward ajudou também. Alice pegou uma almofada atrás dela e jogou na cara dele, fazendo-o quase cair da cadeira da mesa redonda perto da piscina.

Eram perto das oito da noite. Após jantarmos, Alice teve a idéia de jogar baralho. Ficamos alguns minutos decidindo o que iríamos jogar. Todos queriam pôquer, mas trocaram por pife, que era muito mais fácil.

Maldito joguinho de cartas.

Após mais uns dez minutos jogando, Alice abriu um sorriso, jogando seu último trio de cartas. — Bati. — ela disse, feliz. Todos bufaram, entregando suas cartas. Pela primeira vez, eu havia feito dois grupos e estava no momento _tchan_ do jogo, apenas faltando o _meu_ três de paus, que eu não havia conseguido pegar no começo do jogo.

Desisti de jogar, mas Alice continuou. Jacob largou suas cartas e foi subir, para o quarto.

— Posso ver algum filme? — perguntei, fitando todos os Cullen e o casal Hale na mesa. Edward sorriu: — Claro. — ele disse. Logo se levantou e foi até o sofá comigo.

Vi Tanya se remoer na mesa, mas continuou jogando, como se seu marido não estivesse indo com uma fotógrafa para a sala logo ao lado, ver algum filme. Isso é, _se_ ele fosse me acompanhar no filme. É óbvio que não iria. Qualquer jogo, qualquer conversa, provavelmente é melhor que um filme.

— Eu tenho um filme aqui — ele disse —, é muito bom, pelo o que eu ouvi. Apenas comprei e não vi. Não tive muito tempo.

— Qual é? — perguntei, fitando seus olhos.

— _O vizinho_. Dizem que é realmente muito bom. — ele se esgueirou até um armário perto dos sofás e pegou rapidamente. Havia o Samuel Jackson na capa, com uma arma na mão e vestido de policial, e mais um casal perto dele.

— Beleza. Vamos ver. — falei, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu para mim, e eu pude jurar que me perdi naquela floresta verde perfeita que ele tinha em seus olhos. Ele desviou o olhar até o DVD e abriu. Abriu a capa do DVD e botou o disco no DVD player.

Me sentei no sofá, e Edward se sentou ao meu lado. Me encolhi como sempre fazia, e ele riu baixo. Pegou uma almofada para nós. Fiquei com as pernas cruzadas em forma de índio, com a almofada em cima delas, apoiando meus cotovelos, e olhando para as unhas, enquanto os trailers passavam.

Edward anotava num papel alguma coisa que não pude indentificar, e a curiosidade falou mais alto.

— O que é? — perguntei.

— Nomes de filmes para comprar, quando lançarem. Anoto apenas os que me interessam, como esse... _The proposal_. — ele disse, enquanto começava outro trailer. — Aparenta ser bem engraçado, até. O Reynolds faz filmes fantásticos, e muito engraçados.

Eu lembrei quando vi o nome do ator na folha: _Ryan Reynolds_. O Chris do filme _Just Friends_. Um sarro, realmente. Não duvidava que esse que Edward havia falado, fosse engraçado também.

Enquanto o filme agora, rolava no DVD, meus olhos começaram a pesar, no meio do filme. Eu estava cansada e com sono – apenas isso. Tentei manter meus olhos firmes até o final, mas nem havia percebido que, eu havia caído no sono.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Oi oi oi.** Como estão? Espero que bem! HAHA. Não sei se vocês vão gostar _tanto_ desse capítulo, creio que eu não tenha aproveitado muito a idéia da Ilha Esme, mas bem, eu fiz o possível, mas creio que vou tornar a história melhor daqui da frente; vocês vão amar. Pelo menos eu acho, né. HAHAH. Peço desculpas pelos 12 dias sem postar — se bem que eu poderia ter demorado _bem_ mais, mas ok — e se o capítulo talvez não esteja tão bom. Apenas me inspirei um pouco por causa que o sol tem abrido mais aqui em Itajaí e eu tenho ido à praia, apesar de eu não gostar. Q

E quero agradecer às reviews lindíssimas de: **Delly Black Fenix; adRii Marsters; Gibeluh; Dany Cullen; CullenB; Gabi-b** e **Lis swan**. Obrigado mesmo gente. Foram poucas, mas amei cada review, cada linha, cada frase. *-* Obrigado mesmo!

E, bem, o de sempre, claro; qualquer erro de português, grite, esperneie, e esfregue na minha cara. Eu só aprendo na porrada mesmo.

Bem, vamos à fic!

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 09.**

Domingo já estava aí e com ele, o último dia do final de semana, até todos nós voltarmos a trabalhar normalmente em nossas empresas. Eu com minhas fotos, Jake com seus carros, Edward com pacientes, Tanya com jóias e assim por diante. É óbvio que todos nós queríamos ficar mais tempo naquela ilha, mas ninguém podia. Tínhamos obrigações a serem cumpridas.

— Conte-me mais sobre você. — pedi, fitando seus olhos verdes. Eu e Edward estávamos caminhando pela beirada da pequena praia em frente a casa. Tanya havia ido descansar depois do almoço, como sempre fazia. Mas claro, por pura desconfiança dela, ela botou Rosalie para nos vigiar da piscina. — Seja sincero, claro.

— Sincero? — ele deu um sorriso debochado. Vi seus olhos me fitarem. — Bem, aos 13 anos eu dirigi sem carteira, bati o carro, trafiquei drogas, fiquei uns dois anos no reformatório, roubei carros, dormi com uma das Spice Girls... E levei uma multa.

Meu queixo caiu. Mas quando percebi a palavra _multa_, eu só consegui dizer, descontraída: — Multa? Ah, qual é. Quem nunca levou uma multa na vida?

— Uma multa todo mundo leva. — ele disse, ainda com o sorriso debochado. — Mas não 95 em menos de uma semana, ainda por cima com carteira provisória. — ele sorriu amarelo, como se ele se orgulhasse daquilo.

Minha boca se abriu mais do que já estava aberta. Eu ainda não havia digerido isso.

— Você está brincando, não? — perguntei, fitando-o, ainda pasma.

— É claro. — ele disse, revirando os olhos. — Quem faria isso tudo e ainda estaria fora da cadeia? E que fosse um cirurgião plástico? — ele riu. — Bem, é tudo brincadeira. Menos a parte das multas. Eu _realmente_ marquei 95 multas em menos de uma semana.

— O que você _fez_? — perguntei, agora realmente pasma. Meu queixo já encostava na areia branca da praia. Eu não tinha palavras para _aquela_ conversa. Noventa e cinco multas, em menos de uma semana, com carteira provisória? E eu pensando que não encontraria nenhum motorista pior que o Jake!

— Coisas simples — ele começou —, como... Atravessar o sinal vermelho, estacionar no lugar errado... Geralmente eu estacionava em calçadas. Meu carro geralmente aparecia no _Post_ como "Carro insistente: motorista insiste em estacionar o carro em calçadas" — ele riu baixo. — Não me diga que nunca estacionaste com o carro na calçada!

— Sinceramente? — fiz uma expressão pensativa. — Não. — e sorri abertamente. — Eu respeito as leis de trânsito, Sr. Motorista Insistente.

Ele riu alto, e depois comentou:

— Para ser sincero... Essa foi a única besteira que fiz durante minha adolescência. — ele refletiu. Eu apenas fiquei observando-o. Agora ele falava de forma triste. — Eu sempre fui aquele menino certinho. Sempre com boas notas, o mais quietinho da sala, o que _nunca_ aprontava... E o alvo dos brutamontes do colégio. Eles sempre vinham zoar da minha cara. — ele riu baixo. — Infelizmente, né. Eu poderia ter uma adolescência bem mais divertida, e ainda por cima deixar as notas altas. Meu QI é alto, e eu não teria problemas com isso.

— Você sempre foi o aluno certinho da sala, então? Nunca cometeu nenhuma besteira? — perguntei, ainda confusa. Edward não parecia desse tipo – apesar de ser bem calmo e gentil.

— Nunca. — ele disse, arrependido. — É claro que hoje eu me arrependo de coisas que eu não fiz, e de quem eu fui. Eu apenas aprontei uma vez na vida... E foi nessa das multas. — ele me olhou. — Foi apenas uma besteirinha de formando, terceiro ano. No dia eu não estava sozinho. Estavam eu, Emmett e Jasper. — e ele olhou para os dois que estavam pegando Alice e jogando-a na piscina. Pude ouvir o berro fino dela, e depois sendo abafado pela água.

— Eles parecem ser uma peste mesmo. — comentei.

— E são. — ele riu. — Foram eles que botaram algumas porcarias na minha cabeça. Mas até que foi bom para mim... — ele manteve uma expressão pensativa. — Bem, eu gostaria de ter feito mais besteiras na minha adolescência. Como, jogar papel higiênico em todo o colégio no dia das bruxas, abaixar as calças das meninas e sair correndo, dar ovada e jogar na piscina olímpica os aniversariantes, tirar um sarro da cara dos professores... Eu adoraria ser um tipo de peste do colégio.

Eu ri. Não conseguia imaginar Edward "comandando" o colégio. Ele olhou para mim e disse: — Eu gostaria de ter algumas manchas na minha ficha escolar. Não me importava se eu tivesse que cursar uma faculdade ruim por causa de minha ficha. Harvard, Princeton, Brown, Yale... Não gosto de nenhuma delas. Elas levam tão a sério. Chega a ser muito sem graça.

— Jacob custou a entrar numa faculdade. — comecei. — Ele era do tipo que você gostaria de ser. — olhei para ele e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. — Aprontava todas. Eu me lembro até hoje. Jacob havia sido expulso de 9 colégios diferentes no decorrer do ano, e acabou parando no meu, e sossegou. Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda aprontava algumas.

— Devia ser divertido. — Edward comentou. — Sempre quis fazer isso. Sempre quis fazer parte do grupo brincalhão; não dos brutamontes do grupo de futebol, basquete ou baseball do colégio, mas sim, dos brincalhões. — ele deu um sorriso terno.

— Em algumas vezes eu estava metida em algumas besteiras com ele. — falei, rindo. — Teve uma vez que ele botou laxante na garrafa de água da professora de Álgebra 2. A professora correu para o banheiro minutos depois e não voltou. Depois, ele foi no banheiro e começou a molhar papel higiênico e jogar no teto. Guardou alguns e jogou nos outros. Muito nojento! Mas não deixava de ser engraçado.

— Eu fiz isso uma vez em Princeton.

— Fez? — perguntei.

— Sim. Emmett estava comigo. — ele revirou os olhos. — Mas, claro. Eu fiz a besteira toda no banheiro masculino, e ele botou câmeras no banheiro feminino dos alojamentos. Cansei de quando eu entrava no quarto, encontrava Emmett se explicando pra o reitor. Mas Carlisle infelizmente era um pai muito apegado aos filhos e tudo mais, e sempre pagava uma certa quantia _alta_ de dinheiro para Emmett continuar. Ele foi expulso quatro vezes de Princeton.

— _Caramba!_ — exclamei, pasma. E eu pensando que Jacob era pior. — Não consigo acreditar. Ele tem _mesmo_ coragem para aprontar algumas vezes, não é?

— Algumas vezes, não. _Sempre_. — ele corrigiu. Nós dois rimos e entramos na casa, minutos depois.

**.xxx.**

Botei a última peça de roupa na minha mala e fechei o zíper. Já eram quase cinco da tarde de domingo, e tínhamos planejado ir embora perto das quatro. Mas Alice decidiu ver um filme e jogar todo mundo na piscina. Por isso, nos atrasamos. Peguei minha mala e segui até a sala com sofás creme e marrom claro. Jacob já me esperava sentado na poltrona.

— Demorou. — ele murmurou, e depois sorriu para mim. Eu sorri para ele.

— Desculpe. — falei. — Estava brigando com o zíper.

— Sempre. — ele revirou os olhos. Depois, desceram na escada, Tanya e Rosalie, conversando sobre roupas. Dei de ombros. Alice nos conduziu até a grande lancha de Edward. Botei minha mala na parte baixa do banco e vi Edward fechar a casa toda.

Não demorou para Tanya e Rosalie jogarem suas bolsas para um canto e ficarem conversando na pequena banheira de hidromassagem que tinha num canto da lancha. Revirei os olhos.

Edward entrou na lancha e tirou dela do local. Vi a imensa casa se afastar. Eu realmente sentiria saudades. Meu pé pinicou com a atadura – o machucado ainda ardia um pouco. Eu e Jake ficamos conversando durante a viagem. Ele viu alguma coisa no canto da lancha e depois perguntou:

— Quem é que surfa por aqui? — ele perguntou, fitando cada rosto dos homens por ali. Edward tirou a cabeça da cabine e falou para ele: — Eu.

Vi um sorriso se formar no rosto do Jake.

— Topa depois? Quando chegarmos na praia? — ele perguntou, com um sorriso grande e confiante. — Quero dizer, você vai parar na praia, certo?

— Certo. — Edward olhou para mim, depois sorriu para ele. — Não vai querer amarelar depois?

— Que mané amarelar. — Jacob bufou e revirou os olhos. — Quero ver _você_ amarelar. — e o sorriso dele se transformou em um sorriso debochado.

— _Que mané amarelar_. — Edward imitou e voltou para a cabine. E de repente, o clima ficou tenso.

**.xxx.**

Eu pensei que eles não estavam falando sério. Porém, estavam. Edward parou no píer da praia, e pegou a prancha azul escura. Havia outra prancha também, era preta com uma caveira. Emmett pediu cuidado com a prancha dele.

Os dois tiraram a blusa. Eu jurei poder estar no paraíso – Edward e Jacob _sem camisa_? Não é algo muito saudável. Tanya abaixou o óculos escuro quando viu os dois entrando na água alaranjada daquele final de tarde. Alice riu quando viu a cara que Tanya fez.

— Diamante bruto. — Tanya comentou, e depois pigarreou e tomou um gole do suco de laranja. Rosalie riu alto e Alice seguiu. Eu apenas fiquei observando os dois.

Eles já estavam um pouco afastados do raso. Uma onda se formava, e os dois pegaram um impulso e quando a onda se formou, eles se levantaram, brincando na mesma. Não demorou para um dos dois se atrapalhar e cair na água laranja. Edward perdeu o equilíbrio e se jogou na água, para não enfrentar outros problemas demais.

Jacob apenas riu quando viu Edward voltar à superfície, completamente encharcado. Edward foi até a areia pegar sua prancha, onde a onda levou. Me segurei para não deixar a baba cair. Edward era um deus grego.

Com aqueles olhos verdes, rosto de anjo e corpo de Deus grego? Era o _verdadeiro caminho da perdição_. Que ódio da Tanya naquele momento. Por que ele tinha que ser casado? E por que a esposa dele estava a poucos metrinhos atrás de mim? As pessoas não podem nem babar por homens direito.

Edward pulou na água com a prancha novamente e seguiu até onde Jacob estava. Eles pareciam conversar sobre algo, mas não dava de escutar quase nada – Rosalie havia ligado o rádio, e agora tocava Britney Spears. _If U Seek Amy_, ou, em outras palavras, _F.U.C.K me_. Totalmente vulgar, mas a música até que é legal.

Pegaram mais uma onda novamente, e dessa vez nenhum dos dois caiu. Quando pegaram a terceira, Jacob caiu. Também se desequilibrou e deu com a cara na água. Ele nadou até perto da areia e pegou a prancha preta. Eles pegaram mais umas duas ondas até Tanya bater palmas e pedir para ir embora.

— Certo, certo, garotos vocês estão ótimos, mas ver vocês está cansando a minha beleza. — ela comentou, rindo. — Vamos embora, Edward. — ela berrou, séria.

Bufei. Por que ela tinha que acabar com a brincadeira deles?

Peguei minha mala e a mala de Jacob e segui para fora da lancha. Soltei-as na madeira do píer. Abracei Jasper e Emmett, beijei o rosto de Alice e para ser simpática, acenei para Rosalie e Tanya, que deram um sorriso evidentemente falso.

— Obrigado por me convidar, Alice. — falei e sorri. Ela me abraçou.

— Não precisa agradecer, Bella. Adorei, ok? — ela beijou meu rosto. — Espero que possamos ir novamente. — ela sorriu abertamente para mim e assenti com a cabeça. E quando me virei, dei de cara com Edward encharcado.

— Eu também não ganho um abraço? — ele estendeu os braços musculosos e que agora, pingavam com a água salgada e alaranjada da água. Eu ri do jeito que ele estava, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu estava fervendo por dentro, ter aquele tórax e aquele rosto molhados perto de mim.

Não era algo muito bom. Engoli a seco, e estendi os braços para ele. Antes de eu abraçá-lo, arriscando a ficar molhada também, Edward agarrou minha cintura e me levantou, num abraço de urso.

— Edward! — falei, rindo.

— Desculpe. Não resisti. — ele disse num tom provocante. Eu pude sentir o sangue seguir até meu rosto e beijei o seu rosto.

— Obrigado por esse fim de semana, Edward. — agradeci. Depois senti o braço forte e molhado de Jacob passar entre o meu braço. — Vamos, Jake? Ah, seque-se primeiro.

Jacob assentiu com a cabeça. Edward estava com as mãos na cintura e olhou para mim. Parecia que eu morreria a qualquer momento. Ele sorriu para mim e assentiu com a cabeça. Depois olhou para Jacob e saiu.

Quando menos percebi, Jacob já estava quase seco. Ele enrolara seu corpo com a toalha vermelha escura dele e se enchugava. Seu cabelo estava escorrido e caindo sobre seus olhos. Da mesma forma, ele estava muito fofo, mesmo. Fofo, não. Lindo.

Eu sorri para ele. Quando cheguei ao meu SmartCar, me despedi de Jake e entrei no carro. Joguei a mala no banco do passageiro e cheguei no meu apartamento.

Quando abri a porta do apartamento, vi que a luz da secretária eletrônica estava acesa. Tirei a blusa grande e branca que eu usava e fiquei apenas com a parte de cima do biquíni e apertei o botão da secretária eletrônica.

_Bom dia. Não consta em nossos sistemas o pagamento deste mês. Caso você já tenha pago, desconsidere essa mensagem. Obrigado_.

Telefone – droga!

_Oi Bella. Como está? Estou com saudades. Eu estava pensando em ir te ver algum dia desses... Eu e Phil iremos! Já sei, já sei! Mês que vem ele vai jogar em Nova Iorque e eu irei aí te ver, o que acha? Beijocas meu anjo. Renée._

Mamãe. Ai meu Deus. Não sei se agüentaria – não é _agüentar_, mas... Como posso dizer? Não é fácil ter que explicar tudo a minha mãe. Ainda mais a vontade louca dela de fuçar as coisas. E se ela encontra a foto do Edward? Ai, céus. Não quero nem imaginar.

Apertei o botão e outra mensagem:

_Isabella Marie Swan, como ousa não responder às minhas ligações nesse fim de semana? _

Apertei de novo.

_Oi Bella é a Ang. Onde você está? Te liguei e você não retornou. Quero falar bastante com você. Estou com saudades. Beijos._

Engoli a seco e apertei de novo.

_Oiiiiii Bella. Como tá? Me liga, quero conversar com você. Beijocas! É a Ang._

Angela havia ligado e eu estava na Ilha Esme. Eu acho que teria que dar boas explicações a ela, quem sabe. Os recados haviam acabado, e peguei o telefone. Disquei o número da Angela. Ela havia atendido no primeiro toque.

— _Até que enfim!_ — ela disse.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Nossa, me empolguei tanto escrevendo os meus comentários que até andei esquecendo do 'Comentários da Autora' no começo. HAHA. Bem, quero agradecer de coração às reviews que recebi, que foram de: **Lady Sanctorum; Lara Brasil; adRii Marsters; X Sweet Cullenzinha; Prisciila; Sunshine; VickyEd; Srta. Cullen Black; Juliana; Tata Black; Nessinha Black; Gabi-b; Delly Black Fenix; Suuuh Brandon**. Quero dar boas vindas às novas leitoras, e espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo. Já deixo dito que o próximo, algumas pessoas vão amar, realmente, porque vai ter _muito_ Beward. Sim, isso foi um spoiler, mas é para baixar a selvageria e o número de pedras na minha janela e ameaças de morte se eu não fizer nenhuma cena do tipo. HAHAHAH. Q Bem, agora é o de sempre: qualquer erro de português que esse capítulo conter, não hesitem em berrar comigo. Sou igual ao meu ex-namorado: só aprendo na porrada.

Bem, vamos à fic!

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10.**

Depois do fim de semana super divertido, Mike me atolou com serviço. Na segunda de tarde, eu tinha um aniversário de 10 anos para fotografar e a noite, uma festa de dezesseis anos, onde seria no salão de festas do Plaza. Não sabia se poderia revelar diversas fotos – e agora, Mike me ajudou com uma certa parte do serviço.

Ele pediu para que eu mandasse o filme das fotos para ele, que ele imprimiria todas as fotos, mas em tamanhos menores, para serem escolhidas. Tudo em uma ou duas folhas de foto. Aí as pessoas responsáveis escolheriam e eu revelaria apenas as escolhidas. _Como_ eu não havia pensado nisso antes?

— Jessica faz isso. — ele disse, ajeitando alguns papéis em cima da mesa. — Aliás, Bella... Como Jessica andou nesse fim de semana? Você sabe?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mike?

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta. — ele fechou a cara. Eu bufei e respondi: — Eu não fiquei aqui neste fim de semana, caso você não se lembre, Mike. Mas, _aconteceu alguma coisa_?

— Eu e ela acabamos por discutir por uma coisa chamada ciúme. Ela ficou uma arara comigo. — ele disse, se levantando e contornando a mesa. Se sentou na ponta da mesma. — É que uma noiva veio pegar as fotos dela, e eu costumo ser simpático com as mulheres. — ele comentou. — E então... Já deves imaginar.

— A noiva te agarrou?

— Não.

— O que aconteceu então?

— A noiva beijou meu rosto e me abraçou, agradecendo. — ele disse. — E a Jessica entrou bem na hora. No momento que a noiva saiu, Jessica fez um escândalo, berrou, gritou, esperneou e quando saiu, bateu a porta com tanta força que chegou a rachar a parede. Se você puder ver. — ele gesticulou para a parede.

Me virei para trás e vi, acima da porta, uma rachadura na parede. _Muito evidente_. Nem sabia que Jessica tinha tanta força assim – aliás, eu sempre pensei que ela teria força apenas para berrar, não para bater em pessoas ou coisas.

— Ah. — murmurei, deixando a boca entreaberta. Depois olhei para Mike. — Caramba. Agora, seja sincero comigo. Foi _isso mesmo_ que aconteceu?

— Está desconfiando de mim, Bella? — ele perguntou, parecendo assustado. — Ela pensou que eu estava dando mole para a noiva. Não agarrando-a, como você deve imaginar.

— Não estou imaginando nada, Mike. — suspirei. — Certo, quando vai terminar de fazer isso tudo? — perguntei, apontando para os dois rolos grossos do filme da câmera.

— Farei esta noite, caso não dê certo, amanhã a tarde. Pegue na quinta de manhã ou de tarde. — ele sorriu gentilmente.

Assenti e saí de lá, apressando o passo. O clima estava começando a ficar tenso no escritório do Mike – a forma como ele me olhava não era nada lá muito gentil.

Entrei no SmartCar e vi que havia sete chamadas perdidas no meu celular. Bufei e vi de quem era: _Alice Hale ligou (7) vezes_.

Droga. Disquei seu número e ela atendeu no primeiro toque: — _Bella!_ — ela disse, exasperada. — _Quero jogar badminton com você. Por favor, venha. No clube perto do campo de golfe. Tchau_.

Oi?

Suspirei. Era plena terça da tarde, e ela estava me chamando para ir em um clube? Só podia estar louca. Mas era melhor eu não contrariar – era possível que Alice fosse me puxar pelos cabelos caso eu não fosse.

Fui em casa e tirei o maldito terno feminino que eu usava. Botei uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa branca, com uma jaqueta da Adidas azul escura. Saí do apartamento, checando tudo antes de ir. Certo. Fui até a garagem do mesmo e entrei no carro, seguindo até o local onde ela tinha dito.

**.xxx.**

— Desde quando você joga badminton? — indaguei, olhando-a ir até um cesto amarelo e pegar duas raquetes e uma peteca amarela fluorescente. — Ou melhor, reformulando a pergunta, desde quando _eu_ jogo badminton?

— Vamos lá Bella, não custa nada. — ela pediu. — Eu preciso fazer mais exercícios e Rosalie _detesta_ jogar badminton. E nem me dou ao trabalho de convidar Tanya. Seria um saco tê-la por perto. — Ela me entregou a raquete e foi andando até uma quadra de badminton naquele clube imenso. — E nem é tão difícil. Não pelo menos quando se tem uma boa coordenação motora. — e ela abriu um sorriso.

— Algo que eu _não_ tenho. — falei e tropecei sem querer noes meus próprios pés enquanto a seguia. — _Não_ foi proposital. Juro. Aliás, já ligou para a ambulância?

— Pra quê ambulância?

— Você sabe — comentei como se fosse óbvio. —, se eu não acertar minha própria cabeça com a raquete, irei acertar a sua.

— Não seja tola, Bella. — ela revirou os olhos e riu. Jogou a peteca para cima e bateu de leve na mesma. Levantei minha raquete e com sucesso, rebati. — Aliás, é bom que eu comece a fazer exercícios também. Mas nada pesado.

— Saiu da academia, é? — perguntei, lembrando que Alice falara que fazia academia todas às terças e quintas. — Por que?

— Tenho que fazer exercícios leves. — ela bateu novamente com a peteca e eu rebati, também com sucesso. — Não pode se esforçar quando se está esperando um vermezinho. — ela sorriu e bateu na peteca.

Levei meio minuto para digerir o que ela disse. Vermezinho? Ela estava doente, era isso? A peteca passou ao meu lado e caiu no chão. Peguei a mesma quando acordei para a realidade, e saquei.

— Você está doente? — indaguei.

Ela bufou: — Eu estou _grávida_, Bella. — ela rebateu a peteca. Parecia ter levado uma eternidade até a peteca atingir minha cabeça. Mesmo assim, não reagi. Eu paralisei. Alice? Grávida? Eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Não sabia nem o que falar. Eu ainda não havia digerido o que Alice tinha falado.

De repente, outra peteca atingiu minha cabeça, e desta vez, acordei para a realidade.

— Grávida? — meu queixo caiu. — Mesmo, mesmo?

— Sim. — ela sorriu abertamente. — Eu quero que você seja a madrinha, e me ajude a escolher um nome para minha cria.

— Já contou para o Jasper? — perguntei, fitando-a. Vi-a morder o lábio inferior e apertar a raquete com força entre as duas mãos. — Acha que ele vai gostar?

— Não sei, Bella. — ela disse por fim, deixando a raquete no chão. — Eu sei que ele sempre quis ter um filho, ainda mais comigo, e sei que ele me ama mais do que a própria vida e faria qualquer coisa por mim. Eu cansei de saber disso. Mas não sei se esse é o momento certo. — ela veio até mim. — Quero dizer, tem todo aquele negócio de enxoval. E talvez, tenhamos que mudar de apartamento, ou até mesmo comprar uma casa. Tudo por causa de espaço. Aí então, vem as despesas... Ah! Não sei que o faço. — ela levou as mãos até o rosto.

— Fale para ele. — falei. — Pergunte se teria problema em ter um filho agora. Se ele não quiser, apenas dê um tempo para ele. Com o tempo, ele vai se acostumar com a idéia de que vai ter um filho, e vai amá-lo mais do que você. — eu sorri. — Talvez ele se conforme apenas no dia do nascimento. — eu ri, e ela acompanhou.

— Ah, obrigado, Bella. — ela segurou minhas mãos e balançou levemente. Era difícil imaginar – não impossível – Alice com um barrigão, e depois, com uma criança nos braços, amamentando. Não que eu quisesse imaginar.

Jogamos badminton por mais alguns minutos, até Alice se cansar. Obriguei-a a tomar quase uma garrafa inteira de água, depois, saímos do clube em direção ao seu apartamento. Ela fez uma comidinha rápida – panquecas com calda de chocolate. Em cima da mesa de centro, vi algumas folhas.

Eram desenhos de roupas. — Ah. — murmurei quando vi. Havia esquecido da parte que Alice era estilista. — Alice. — chamei-a e ela se virou para mim, me encarando com aqueles olhos grandes e claros. — Jasper trabalha no que?

— Ele é da FBI. — ela sorriu. — Protege testemunhas, isso e aquilo... Sabe, aquela baboseira toda de filmes. Tanto que ele sempre passa o dia inteiro fora. Porém, como ele é um dos "seres mais importantes naquele bendito lugar", ele ganha os finais de semana como folguinha para passar comigo.

— Imagino que seu filho vai idolatrá-lo. — comentei, indo até ela e cheirando as panquecas com o chocolate. Ela riu.

— Nem quero imaginar. — ela riu novamente. — Como está?

— Cheiroso. — franzi o nariz e ri depois. Ela botou no prato e comemos sentadas no sofá, enquanto assistia um filme qualquer. Aqueles que as emissoras de televisão _sempre_ passam todos os anos. Chega a ser enjoativo.

Meu celular bipou e vi uma mensagem. _Patrão_, estava escrito no nome. Engoli a seco. Apertei em _View_.

_Às 21h, na casa de vidro, aquele salão de festas à beira mar. O mesmo daquele casamento naquela vez. E aí, topa? A grana é boa, e é bastante foto. Outro evento. Até mais, Mike._

Suspirei. Olhei para o relógio: 18h36. Mordi meu lábio inferior. — Alice, tenho que ir. — falei, olhando para ela, e depois dei uma última mordida na panqueca.

— Já? — ela fez uma cara triste.

— Trabalho, às 21h. Até eu me arrumar e descarregar minha máquina... Não vai ser algo fácil. — bufei. — Te vejo em breve. Fale com o Jasper. — e sorri para ela. Ela beijou meu rosto em um gesto de despedida. Botei o prato na pia e lavei rapidinho, e saí na disparada.

Meu SmartCar estava na segunda vaga da garagem do apartamento dela. Entrei no mesmo rapidamente e o liguei, seguindo diretamente para casa. Meu celular tocou e eu tive vontade de mandar a pessoa pro inferno, ou nem atender. Mas o nome me chamou a atenção:

_Edward_.

Edward. Edward, Edward, _Edward_! Por que ele estava _me_ ligando? Será que estava confundindo o número com o da Tanya?

Espera. Isso é impossível.

Quando vi o nome dele, meu coração acelerou e minhas mãos soaram. O que ele queria? Céus.

Peguei o telefone rapidamente, e aceitei a ligação. Enquanto dirigia, apoiei o telefone no ombro. — Isabella Swan — falei casualmente.

— _Hmm, que chique_ — ele disse, e pude ouvir sua risada após isso. — _Olhe só, vou resumir: estou sem pacientes até amanhã, Rosalie me detesta, Alice está em casa e diz que quer falar algo urgente com Jasper, Tanya está ocupada demais desenhando suas jóias e pedindo McDonalds em casa, Emmett e Jasper estão no trabalho, e eu estou a fim de ver Ice Age 3. O que acha?_

— Servi de última opção? — a risada dele e um pedido de desculpas, mas logo cedi. — Certo Edward. Mas eu tenho trabalho. Desculpe. Quem sabe amanhã?

— _É, bem, amanhã eu tenho pacientes até às 19h30. Podemos pegar a sessão das 21h, a última que tem_. — ele disse, parecendo checar em algum lugar.

— Tem sessão da noite para um filme _infantil_? Caramba. — falei e ri. Eu estava perto de meu apartamento, e faltava pouco para chegar à garagem. — Nova Iorque está evoluindo. — comentei.

— _Nova Iorque está evoluindo_. — ele repetiu, afirmando. — _Bem broto, te pego às 20h30?_

— De jeito. — brinquei, e ouvi sua risada alta do outro lado do telefone. — Certo. Tanya não vai ficar chateada, nem nada do tipo? Quero dizer, ela não gosta de mim, e se saber que vamos sair juntos, ainda mais para o cinema, talvez ela pense errado e faça um escândalo... Bem, sabe como é, noivas ciumentas. — comentei.

— _Ela não precisa saber_. — ele segredou. Pude sentir meu rosto avermelhar-se com o tom "sedutor" de sua voz. Eu tossi baixo.

— Caramba. Parece que estamos planejando a morte de alguém. — e fiz uma careta. Ele riu.

— _Não, não. Então, amanhã, às 20h30?_ — ele perguntou casualmente. Eu respondi: — Certo. Amanhã, às 20h30. Vai vir aqui me buscar, ou nos encontramos no shopping?

— _Vou aí te pegar de jeito, como você disse antes_. — ele riu e por fim, desligou.

**.xxx.**

Não demorei a chegar – cheguei apenas meia hora antes da festa começar. Não era um evento. Eu teria que me acostumar em ouvir "aniversário de 16 anos" em vez de "evento". Mike não anda bem, creio eu.

Bati algumas fotos da aniversariante com alguns familiares, e depois dela com alguns amigos. Não demorou para o salão estar repleto de gente, a maioria entre 15 à 20 anos. As luzes se apagaram.

Uma garota de lilás ditou algumas palavras bonitas para a aniversariante – depois fez o "senhor discurso". Elas se conheciam à 10 anos e tudo mais, e ela chegou até a chorar. Caramba. Eu achava que ia vomitar.

Depois outra garota também fez um discurso. Falou o quanto a amizade das duas era legal e tudo mais. _Ugh_. Depois, um garoto de smoking veio declarar seu amor à garota. Ele tinha cabelos lisos e caramelos. Eram levemente compridos e caíam um pouco acima dos olhos.

Seu rosto era bonito – acredito que eu iria me apaixonar por um destes se ainda estivesse no colegial. Mas nunca tive a "sorte" de me apaixonar por alguém, ainda mais de encontrar um garoto bonito. Edward mudou totalmente minha visão de 'garoto bonito'. Creio eu.

Não foram poucas palavras – mas também não foram muitas. O garoto segurava uma rosa vermelha. A cada vez que ele dizia alguma coisa romântica, ele olhava para a rosa, sorria e dizia. Havia garoto mais romântico? Há, há. A aniversariante tinha sorte.

Quando ele disse as palavras mágicas "Eu te amo Lisa, quer namorar comigo?" a garota deu um berrinho histérico, levou as mãos a boca e fez uma cara de estupidamente surpresa. Não levou nem um minuto para ela sair correndo do lado das amigas, tascar um beijo na boca dele e falar "Quero, quero, _quero!_"

Ai, vou vomitar. _Blergh_.

Bati algumas fotos, claro. Não iria perder um segundo se quer daquele momento. Fiquei pasma ao ver a cara de emocionado do pai, e a de alegria da mãe – talvez o garoto viesse de uma família boa, ou algo do tipo. Eles bateram palmas, sorrindo gentilmente para todos. Ou talvez o pai soubesse atuar muito bem; devia estar se remoendo por dentro.

Algo como "O que _esse_ garoto pretende fazer com a _minha_ filhinha? A minha linda filhinha?" É, bem, a não ser que ele esteja conformado que a sua filha já está com 16 anos, tem idade para dirigir e namorar, até mesmo fazer filhos.

É, ele deve estar conformado.

As luzes continuaram apagadas e atrás do garoto, surgiu um grande _data-show_, e começou a passar vídeos da garota quando era pequena. Muito diferente do que é agora. A garota antes era ruivinha de cabelos ondulados. Agora está loira de cabelo _liso_. Céus! O que eu não daria por _aquele cabelo_.

Ruivo, de um tom vivo demais, e as ondas perfeitas. Como ela pode fazer isso? ARGH. Deus realmente dá asas para quem não quer voar.

Depois, as luzes continuaram apagadas e uma música começou a tocar. Investi das milhares de fotos. Não perdi um minuto sequer daquela festa. Estava divertida – mas não esqueci do meu real objetivo.

Saí de lá perto das três, quando a festa estava acabando. As pessoas já iam embora sem demora, mortas de cansadas e claro, a maioria delas bêbadas. É incrível como já comecem a servir bebidas alcoólicas para menores de 18 anos. Lembrei das festinhas que eu raramente ia – tinha brigadeiro, pão de queijo, e refrigerante para tomar. Nada mais que isso.

Sem falar no bolo de chocolate com números em cima. _Ew_. Ai, eu sou _mesmo_ das antigas. Há, há, há.

Entrei no meu SmartCar e segui para casa, com os olhos pesados. Ao olhar para o meu celular, senti meu estômago se remexer dentro de mim, lembrando o compromisso que eu teria amanhã.

_Certo, Isabella. Foco na estrada. F-o-c-o_, falava para mim mesma. É. Amanhã é apenas um cineminha que vamos pegar e nada mais que isso. Quero dizer, quantas vezes vou ter que _me_ lembrar que ele é _casado_? Apesar de ser mal casado, claro, mas convenhamos...

_Cale a boca, Isabella Marie Swan-Cul..._ CALE A BOCA. Pedi a mim mesma. **Meu Deus**. Eu estava ficando neurótica em relação àquilo. Eu quase me autonomeei uma Srta. Cullen. Ah, certo. Vou calar a boca mentalmente, chegar em meu apartamento e dormir.

Total.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Bem, hoje é meu dia de tortura, mas vou fazer algo bom. Vim postar. E, por que é meu dia de tortura? Bem, tente juntar: depilação à laser na perna + dentista + médico + cabeleireiro (eu ODEIO com todas as minhas forças, fazer o cabelo, mas enquanto minha mãe se negar em me deixar retocar a progessiva, eu vou ter que fazer, obrigatoriamente) em apenas um único dia. Resumindo: não é fácil. Acabei de fazer a depilação à laser e minhas pernas estão queimando como se estivessem pondo fogo nela. Isso é realmente torturante. Agora eu tenho dentista, depois médico e mais tarde, cabeleireiro. E como me resta pouco tempo, eu apenas digo: _espero que gostem do capítulo_ — o que acho que realmente vai acontecer, porque o capítulo tem muito Beward. MUITO MESMO. E também, quero agradecer à: **adRii Marsters; CullenB; Gibeluh; Lady Sanctorum; Dany Cullen; Anne Lima; Amaanda :3; Srta Cullen Black; Bunny93; Mari lP.; Lara Brasil; C Lopes; MrSouza Cullen; Luiiza; Rêh.** Gente, obrigado mesmo pelas reviews. Amei cada uma. *-* Tenham uma boa semana, e

Vamos à fic!

_**E para quem interessar:** As fotos da casa da Ilha Esme já estão postadas no meu perfil. Demorei horrores para achar aquelas fotos, mas, estão lá! São lindas, HAHAHA!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 11**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça que não era desse mundo. Parecia que eu havia bebido mais que todos os adolescentes na noite passada. Porém, não era ressaca. Disso eu tinha certeza. Eu não botava uma gota de alguma bebida alcoólica faziam uns certos... _Cinco anos_? Não havia motivos para beber agora.

Me levantei lentamente e observei o rádio relógio em cima da cabeceira da minha cama. 11h43 am. Eu teria que acordar mais cedo para entregar o filme para o Mike.

Liguei meu celular e vi: 23 ligações não atendidas, 25 mensagens. Autoria: Mike Patrão.

Engoli a seco. Apenas vi a primeira mensagem, e nem senti mais vontade de ver as outras:

_Isabella Swan! Onde estão as fotos da noite passada? Por acaso estás dormindo? Traga elas até o meio dia ou se não, estarás despedida! E falo sério. Mesmo._

_Aliás, tens algo a fazer nesta noite?_

_Mike._

Arfei. Mike era _realmente_ sem noção! Caramba. Que _patrão_ é esse que fala que vai demitir uma funcionária e ainda por cima, a chama para sair? Urgh. Grunhi de raiva.

Me joguei debaixo do chuveiro, em um banho rápido. Me vesti com o terninho básico que eu usava sempre que ia até a agência. Corri até meu carro, com o filme da câmera em mãos. Levei exatos nove minutos para chegar na agência, com direito a três multas por atravessar o sinal vermelho. Cacete.

— Aqui está, _patrão_. — falei, quase que jogando o filme da câmera em cima da mesa dele. Ele levou seus olhos azuis para o relógio e viu: 12h. Exatamente. Ele abafou um riso e olhou para mim. — Posso ir agora? — perguntei.

— Como foi a festa de ontem? — ele perguntou, pegando o filme da câmera. Mais de 400 fotos. — Aliás, Bella, você pretende fazer algo esta noite?

— Mike, você tem a Jessica e...

— _Tinha_. — ele disse. — Ela terminou comigo.

— E acha certo me convidar para sair _nessas circunstâncias_? — extrapolei dentro do escritório dele. — Seja razoável, Mike. Arranje outra. Eu sou amiga da Jess. E, além do mais, eu não gosto de sair em nenhum encontro amoroso com pessoas do meu local de trabalho. — bufei. — E já tenho compromisso esta noite.

— E com quem seria? — ele perguntou, extremamente curioso.

— Não lhe diz respeito, Mike Newton. Agora, se me der licença... — pedi baixo para ele e sai de seu escritório, sem ouvir a resposta.

Ele era muito cara de pau. Chegava a dar arrepios.

Decidi almoçar fora de casa. Fui até o 3 Guys, e pedi uma porção de batata frita com chocolate quente – com direito a chantilly. É. Eu não queria engordar, mas estava quase que pedindo quando vi a _enorme_ porção de fritas no cardápio e o convidativo chocolate quente.

Depois de ter um almoço muito _saudável_, segui para meu apartamento. Olhei no relógio pendurado na parede da sala: 13h15 pm. Peguei meu celular e botei para despertar às 16h30. Eu iria dormir nesse tempo – e quando acordasse, teria três horas inteiras para me arrumar, para o "grande filme" que eu veria naquela noite.

Tirei minha calça e me joguei na cama apenas com a blusa. Me enrolei no edredom e não hesitei em cair no sono.

**.xxx. **

O meu celular apitava alto, me acordando. Peguei-o em mãos e meio grogue, vi o horário. Exatas quatro e meia. Me levantei e dessa vez, tomei um banho mais calmo. Lavei meu cabelo, e saí do chuveiro. Sequei meu cabelo rapidamente com o secador, e vi que ele estava começando a ondular como sempre. Bufei.

Eu tentaria deixá-lo bonito. Apenas _tentaria_.

Abri o meu guarda-roupa. Poderia acreditar que fiquei mais de duas horas procurando uma roupa descente. Um vestido com casaco, ou um jeans surrado com uma regata? Eis a escolha completamente difícil.

Novamente, pela milésima vez, eu repeti em minha mente: _não_ é um encontro amoroso – Edward Cullen é casado. Bufei.

Fechei os olhos e peguei as primeiras peças de roupa que vi. Uma calça jeans escura, e uma blusa pólo azul escura. Adorei a combinação – há um bom tempo que não via aquela blusa. Cheirei-a. Havia um pequeno toque de mofo.

Fui até o banheiro e peguei um perfume doce. Vesti minha calça rapidamente e perfumei a blusa. Vesti a blusa. Um vento frio veio ao meu encontro no quarto. Não hesitei em me virar para o guarda roupa e pegar uma jaqueta de couro.

Me olhei no espelho do meu quarto. Apresentável. Mas sentia que faltava alguma coisa. Olhei no relógio, ainda eram seis e pouco da tarde. _Caramba_. Eu realmente nem demorei para me arrumar.

Fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes, passei um perfume, e uma maquiagem. Sombra cinza escura, com um rímel e lápis. Estranhamente, a maquiagem em vez de me deixar mais _obscura_... Me deixou mais bonita. Como se combinasse comigo.

Meus olhos ficaram mais bonitos – não mais brilhantes, mas mesmo sem o brilho, ficaram lindos. Fiquei alguns minutos observando-me no espelho, fazendo caras e bocas, e olhando sempre para meus olhos. Isso me lembro de uma atividade no grupo de teatro.

Eu ri baixo do meu pensamento. Peguei um batom rosa claro e um gloss. Passei os mesmos. Corri até um balcão ao lado do guarda-roupa e tirei um sapato. Salto baixo, graças a Deus. Eu acredito que não duraria cinco minutos com um sapato de salto agulha e alto.

Ainda demorariam uma ou duas horas para ele chegar. Decidi me sentar no sofá e assistir algum programa. Mas o nervosismo era demais; como se eu fosse beijá-lo naquela noite, como se eu fosse dormir com ele aquela noite. Como _se_ fosse a noite dos meus sonhos. Mas eu sabia que não ia acontecer, então, por que o nervosismo? Eu não sabia.

Com o controle, mudei freneticamente os canais, até parar no MTV hits. Passava uma música do Akon – Sorry, blame it on me. _Adoro de paixão_ essa música. É claro que não tinha nada a ver comigo, mas tudo bem, da mesma forma, eu amava.

Fiquei sentada no sofá, observando o clipe e cantarolando alguns trechos da música. A música era realmente velha, mas as pessoas ultimamente têm a escutado. Estranho, muito estranho.

Passou mais uma sessão de clipes, até a campainha do meu apartamento tocar. Desliguei rapidamente e num pulo, fui até a porta, já pegando meu celular perto do sofá.

Eu pude ter visto o paraíso bem a minha frente – ele estava divinamente arrumado. Usava uma blusa de lã com uma gola alta, azul escura. Sua calça era jeans, mas de um tom bem escuro, quase que preto. Usava um casaco preto, mas era bem mais comprido do que o normal – quase que um sobretudo. Seu cabelo estava casualmente desgrenhado e seus olhos estavam mais bonito do que sempre.

Acho que nem preciso falar de seu rosto de anjo. Não preciso _mesmo_.

— Vamos ver Ice Age 3 ou Matrix, the Revolution? — indaguei, segurando o riso da sua roupa muito escura. Eu nem podia falar nada, eu estava igual à ele. Quase. Se eu tivesse uma beleza extraordinária, até que poderia achar que estava igual à ele.

— Uma mistura dos dois, o que acha? — ele disse, e depois riu. Eu acompanhei. — Aliás... Gostei do azul. — ele disse, apontando de leve para minha blusa.

— Gostei do azul também. — comentei, apontando para a blusa dele também. Rimos. — Vamos indo? — perguntei.

— Claro. — ele disse.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, apagando a luz da sala. Senti sua mão passar de leve por minha cintura, me guiando até o elevador. Senti um grande arrepio na minha espinha ao sentir seu braço másculo em torno de mim.

Eu não podia negar que agora, _eu estava quase no paraíso_.

**.xxx.**

— "Meus pés estão fervendo, meus pés estão fervendo!" — Edward dizia, imitando o tigre Diego, depois de enfrentar um exército de dinossauros insuportáveis.

— "Ahh... É tão triste, não? Parece que eles vieram num dia e foram embora no outro" — imitei o Sid. Ele riu alto.

— "É, mas foram" — ele riu e eu acompanhei.

— Eu ainda _não_ acredito que você me levou para ver _A era do gelo 3_. Juro! — falei, olhando para ele. Ele dirigia animado pelas ruas. Faltava pouco para chegarmos no meu apartamento. Eu estava grogue de tanto rir, não podia negar.

Ele também estava. Garanto. Ele riu mais que eu.

— Eu precisava ver algo para rir. Tanya não tem tantas piadas engraçadas. — ele comentou, fazendo beicinho. — E aí, onde está o papel?

— Que papel? — perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Aquele que estava te enrolando, _bombomzinho_. — ele disse e riu logo após.

— Edward Cullen, eu apenas não te bato pois você está dirigindo, e não quero morrer virgem, tudo bem? — falei com uma risada nervosa. Apesar da brincadeira, meu rosto avermelhou-se de maneira rápida.

— Eu cuido disso. — ele tossiu, disfarçando.

— _Edward!_ — berrei, e ele riu.

— Brincadeira Bella, brincadeira. — ele continuou rindo. — Mas te juro. Se eu fizer alguma brincadeirinha desse tipo com a Tanya, ela olha para a minha cara e fala "Arranje uma cantada melhor, Edward" — ele imitou a voz dela, afinando. Ficou idêntica. — Aquela mulher não tem senso de humor.

— Não se arrepende de se casar com ela? — perguntei. — Curiosidade. — adicionei.

— Sinceramente... — ele disse baixo, ainda com os olhos fixos na estrada. — Acho que sim. Eu pensei que seria uma coisa e acabou sendo outra. Mas não consigo esconder que apesar de todas as maldades de Tanya, eu até que gosto dela. — ele riu consigo mesmo. — Aliás... Pense bem. Está me ouvindo?

— Estou. — assenti.

— Bem, pense bem. No começo, quando você está namorando uma pessoa e você a ama mais que tudo, a pessoa se torna o centro do seu mundo. O universo gira em torno dela. Você põe ela no pedestal; essa pessoa é perfeita para você, e você é perfeito para ela. — ele disse, com total delicadeza. — Você ama aquela pessoa mais do que sua própria vida. Faria qualquer insanidade por ela. Qualquer mesmo. — ele continuou. — Mas quando se casa... Isabella, a coisa fica ruim.

— Como por exemplo?

— A pessoa perfeita de repente se torna chata. Antes, você queria vê-la todo dia. Agora enjoa vê-la todo dia, deitada ao seu lado – mesmo que algumas vezes a noite tenha pegado fogo. — ele disse em tom de deboche. — Sabe? Casamento detona tudo.

— E sabendo disso, por que se casou? — indaguei, fitando-o. Ele parou em frente ao meu apartamento. — Quero dizer... Vamos ver se entendi. — falei em voz baixa. — Você amava Tanya mais que tudo quando vocês namoravam. E agora que casou, o romance ficou chato?

— É, quase isso. — ele fez uma careta. — Sabe quando o relacionamento cai na rotina? — assenti, apesar de nunca ter tido um relacionamento. — Pois é. É algo assim. Fica chato, sem graça. Ainda mais quando a mulher não dá escolhas, quando não tem senso de humor.

Eu ri baixo. — Engraçado. — ele acompanhou o riso comigo. Saiu do carro e deu a volta. Tirei o cinto naquele momento. Seu Volvo prateado era realmente confortável, como eu imaginara. Ele abriu a porta para mim gentilmente.

— _Mademoseille_ — ele disse em um tom francês. Eu ri baixo e ele sorriu. — Vou te acompanhar até lá em cima. Tem algum problema?

— Problema algum. — falei. De repente, aquela mesma sensação de nervosismo tomou conta de mim. Ele ligou o alarme do carro e entrou comigo pela portaria. Vi o porteiro olhar para mim e lançar um sorriso malicioso.

Entramos no elevador e ficamos conversando sobre algumas cenas do filme. Tinha ficado tediante conversar sobre casamento.

Ao chegar na porta do meu apartamento, senti meu estômago se revirar novamente, e a sensação de nervosismo só aumentou.

— Bem, é aqui. — falei, assentindo de leve com a cabeça. Ele riu.

— Posso... Te dar um beijinho de boa noite? — ele perguntou, incerto.

— Sem más intenções? — indaguei. Ele ficou calado. — _Edward_. Vou repetir a pergunta. Sem más intenções? — pude sentir meu rosto começar a ferver.

Ele apenas assentiu a cabeça.

Naquele momento, jurei não sentir mais nada a não ser seus braços ao redor de minha cintura e seus lábios nos meus. Meu rosto ferveu. Ele pediu passagem para adentrar sua língua em minha boca, e eu cedi, sem querer.

Não, não, não.

Não devia estar acontecendo. _Ele é casado._ Eu não podia me iludir daquela forma. _Ele_ não podia fazer isso comigo. Ele realmente não devia me iludir com aquilo. Alimentar um mero sonho de uma fotógrafa solteirona, que estava tendo seu primeiro beijo.

Mas meu corpo estava cedendo aos seus carinhos. Automaticamente, meus braços já se encontravam em torno de seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto de mim. Seus braços ficaram presos à minha cintura.

Eu tinha que parar com aquilo. O beijo estava ficando mais ardente. _Mesmo_.

— Edward... — eu disse, num rápido intervalo entre o beijo. Mas ele logo me interrompeu, com outro beijo caloroso. Senti suas mãos passearem pela lateral do meu corpo. Senti o barulho da chave do apartamento.

Ele estava com a chave em mãos! _Como_ ele havia conseguido? Ah, claro. Meu bolso da jaqueta. Isso era óbvio.

Ouvi a porta se abrir, e ainda me beijando, ele me levou até dentro da sala. A porta se fechou atrás de nós. Ele tirou seus lábios dos meus e passou para meu pescoço. Senti longos arrepios. Eu sentia meu corpo pegar fogo – como nunca havia sentido. Aquilo era novo para mim.

— Edward, você é casado... — falei ofegante, tentando afastá-lo de mim, mas era impossível. Eu estava querendo, mas ao mesmo tempo não, tê-lo comigo. Naquela noite. — Edward... — insisti, mas novamente eu estava cedendo às suas carícias.

— Bella, ouça. — ele disse, parando de me beijar e olhando em meus olhos. Seria um truque, eu acreditava. Edward sabia me hipnotizar com aqueles olhos verdes. — Não há mais _nada_ nesse mundo que eu queira, que não seja você. Nada. — ele disse baixo, e encostou nossas testas.

— E Tanya? Você não a ama? — indaguei, tentando novamente afastá-lo. — Edward, você é casado. Não podemos ficar juntos, nem podemos...

Ele respirou fundo ao terminar o beijo. Eu podia sentir meu rosto ferver novamente ao sentir aqueles olhos verdes sobre meu rosto, seus braços em torno de mim. Nossos corpos colados.

Aquilo não ia prestar.

— Diga — ele pediu, e logo senti seu rosto encostado entre meu pescoço e a clavícula. —, que não sentes nada por mim, que eu saio por aquela porta, nunca mais toco neste assunto, e voltamos a viver normalmente. Apenas diga, olhando em meus olhos. — ele disse, e voltou a me olhar nos olhos. — Bella, _eu te amo_. Eu lhe quero. Para mim não importa mais Tanya, mais isso, mais aquilo.

Eu olhei para ele, confusa. Pisquei algumas vezes. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Como uma amizade de mal emporcamento chegou àquele ponto?

— Mas... Edward, você-

— Se falar novamente que eu sou casado, se me _lembrar _disso novamente, eu lhe beijo. — ele brincou, com um sorriso no rosto. — Olha Bella, desde o primeiro momento que te vi naquela droga de festa de casamento, eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você. Lá foi o início do meu arrependimento por ter me casado com Tanya.

— Se eu não estivesse lá, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora, Edward. E você estaria completo com Tanya. — falei baixo, olhando em seus olhos.

— Não. — ele disse, tocando de leve seu dedo nos meus lábios. — Eu não estaria completo. Eu saberia que faltaria algo na minha vida. E não seria um bebê. — ele sorriu gentilmente. — Tanya não me proporciona tal felicidade que eu tenho quando estou com você.

— É fácil falar. — murmurei. — Você não tem como provar. Se separaria de Tanya por mim? Terminaria um casamento com uma desenhista de jóias de marca para ter a vida ao lado de uma fotógrafa? — indaguei, fitando-o. — Eu acho que não.

Ele ficou calado dessa vez. Seus olhos continuaram em mim, mas pude sentir a tristeza neles. Eu sabia que naquele momento ele estava me querendo – mas eu não cederia. Poderia ter tido meu primeiro beijo com ele, mas não seria minha primeira vez. Por mais que eu soubesse que o amasse.

— Diga. — ele disse, olhando para mim. — Olhando nos meus olhos. Diga que não gostas de mim. — ele disse. — Eu vejo em seus olhos, Isabella Swan. Os olhos são a alma do corpo.

Droga. Ele sabia.

— Diga. — ele repetiu.

Eu o encarei por uns segundos. Suas mãos continuavam firmes em minha cintura, e agora minhas mãos estava apoiadas em seu peitoral másculo. Eu abaixei o olhar e depois olhei para ele. Mordi meu lábio inferior.

Eu não conseguiria. De forma alguma, eu _não_ conseguiria. Eu sabia que o amava, e não conseguia mentir daquela forma. Não olhando em seus olhos. E mesmo que conseguisse, iria doer. Como uma faca atravessando meu coração.

— _Eu te amo_. — eu murmurei, fechando os olhos e encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Suas mãos aliviaram-se de minha cintura. Senti sua mão afagar meu cabelo. — Sinceramente, eu não queria que nossa pequena amizade... Eu confundi demais as coisas, Edward. Me desculpe.

— Não se desculpe. — ele murmurou em meu ouvido. — Foi a melhor coisa que já escutei em toda minha vida.

E ele tomou meus lábios novamente.

* * *

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Creio que dessa vez eu tenha me superado. _Mesmo_. Porque eu juro que em nenhuma fanfic que eu escrevi, cheguei a ter **42 reviews** em apenas um capítulo. Quem sabe quinze, ou vinte. Mas nunca **42**. Céus, gente! Amei todas, e fiquei muito feliz por vocês terem gostado tanto. *-* A única coisa que tenho que para fazer no momento é agradecer... _E postar_. Claro, porque com 42 reviews em apenas um capítulo, o que vocês mais merecem mesmo é um post. Continuem assim que eu posto mais rápido. Me deixaram realmente contente! XD

Além do mais, aí vai um livro que eu li e gostei bastante. Indicação: **Marcada**. Muito bom mesmo, HAHA. Beijos.

Agradecendo de coração à: **Manuuu; C Lopes; Luiiza; Fer; Dark Bluee Night; Lara Brasil; Pati; Eugênia; by Dallyn Black Cullen; Srta. Cullen Black; VickyEd; Wine Cullen; Gabytenorio; Agnes Cullen; adRii Marsters; MayPattz; X Sweet C.; Daddy's Little Dreamer; ; tatiane beward; Sunshine; Rêh; Dany Cullen; Gibeluh; Acdy-chan; iris; carolinaxavier; Bunny93; Lara Masen; Deca Cullen; CullenB; Millena Cristina; Lady Sanctorum; bielle; MrSouza Cullen; Gabi-b; Mari lP; Anne Lima; **e **Lis swan.**

OBRIGADO MESMO! Amo vocês!

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12**

Acordei com a fraca luz de Nova Iorque adentrando pela janela de meu quarto. Primeramente, pensei ter visto um anjo deitado ao meu lado, com seus olhos verdes profundos me olhando, com total admiração.

Não havia me esquecido da noite maravilhosa que eu havia tido. Edward havia sido carinhoso – porém, minha primeira vez foi dolorosa, mas também doce. Da forma que todas as mulheres queriam que fosse.

Eu acreditava que ele não havia traído sua mulher comigo, apenas por querer. Eu pelo menos havia acreditado em suas palavras na noite anterior. Mas sabia que ele não estava disposto a largar tudo por mim. Porém, eu não me importava. Estranhamente, eu não me importava.

Eu sabia que provavelmente me machucaria se fossemos adiante com esta "relação" – isto é, se pudermos chamar isto de relação.

Sua mão passeou por meus cabelos, e ele exibiu um sorriso de anjo, pelo qual jurei poder ter um enfarte naquele momento. Acho que eu iria levar um tempo até me acostumar com a beleza incandescente dele.

— O que ela vai achar? — indaguei. — Quero dizer, Tanya. Você é de chegar de manhã em casa?

— Falo que fiquei de plantão no hospital. — ele sorriu gentilmente. — Não sei se ela vai acreditar. Mas não custa arriscar, certo? — ele beijou minha testa. O lençol cobria seu corpo, digno de um novo Adônis.

Senti seus lábios descerem da testa, roçando por meu nariz e depois chegar aos meus lábios, tomando-os. Nem tive tempo para me recompor, ou quero dizer, reagir. Ou até mesmo respirar. Eu teria que aprender a respirar perto de Edward. Quando seus lábios se separaram dos meus, ofeguei.

— Respire, Bella. Respire. — ele disse em tom zombeteiro. Peguei o travesseiro atrás de mim e joguei nele, mas ele segurou e começou a rir. Depois selou nossos lábios, e me olhou profundamente nos olhos. — Doeu?

— O quê? — perguntei, confusa.

— Ah, você sabe... Quando... Caiu do céu. — ele disse sorrindo. Pude ver as covinhas se formarem com o sorriso, e surtei.

— Ah, Edward! — eu comecei a rir e dei leves tapinhas nele. — Isso é brochante, sabia? Hahahaha!

— Só se for para você. — ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Pude sentir meu rosto ferver com o que ele disse, e logo senti seus lábios colados no meu novamente. Sem demora, seu corpo também já estava sobre o meu. Pude ficar radiante – ele me queria novamente.

**.xxx.**

— Vamos almoçar em algum lugar? — perguntei, enquanto sentia suas mãos fecharem o meu sutiã.

— Acho melhor pedir algo. Não? — ele disse casualmente. — Uma pizza, um McDonald, até mesmo uma porção de batata frita do 3 guys com chocolate quente. — ele riu.

— Pare de botar água na minha boca! — ralhei e ouvi ele rir novamente. — Caramba Edward. Eu não quero ficar gorda.

— Depois das cenas anteriores e da noite passada, acredito que você já perdeu uns adoráveis sete quilos. — ele me girou, e fiquei de frente para ele. Pude ver seu sorriso formado por dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Mas naquele momento, senti meu sangue subir até meu rosto. Minha mão se fechou em punho. É. Eu já estava querendo quebrar a cara do homem com quem dormi na noite passada.

— Edward... — perguntei, respirando fundo. — É melhor você correr, se não quiser que seu lindo rosto fique desfigurado. Isso seria uma pena, mas minha mão já não responde pelos meus atos. — e forcei um sorriso gentil.

— Era brincadeira, era brincadeira. — ele levantou as mãos, num gesto "não fui eu, não fui eu!". Revirei os olhos e não hesitei em roubar-lhe um beijo. Apenas um selinho. Depois sorri como uma criança e saltitei até a cozinha, em busca do telefone sem fio.

E eu apenas ouví-lo gritar: — _Isabella Swan! É melhor _você_ correr!_ — ele ameaçou e ri alto, arranjando uma maneira de me esconder naquela sala.

Em menos de cinco segundos, ele já se encontrava na sala, procurando-me. Não demorou para eu sentir suas mãos fortes me segurando pela cintura e seus lábios nos meus. Rimos entre o beijo, e de repente, seu celular tocou.

— Mas que droga. — ele resmungou e pegou o celular. _Tanya_, pude ver no visor. No momento, meu mundo desabou. Eu havia esquecido do pequeno fato que ele _continuava_ casado. — Alô? Oi amor. Como está? ... Onde eu estou? Tô aqui no escritório... É, fiquei de plantão e... Ai, Tanya. Meus tímpanos. Não, não, eu não estava... — de repente, ele levantou o braço e deu um berro —Não! — ele disse, alto. — Ah, é que eu vou sair pra almoçar. Não vá lá não. Te encontro mais tarde, tudo bem? ... Ah, sim... Aniversário do Jasper. Tá legal, tá legal. — ele bufou. — Eu te amo também.

E desligou.

Meu coração se dividiu em sete. Pude sentir ele sendo retalhado. Era tão fácil para ele dizer "eu te amo" para as pessoas, daquela maneira? Isabella, lembre-se: ele é casado.

Suspirei. Olhei para a bancada da cozinha onde eu estava sentada, depois olhei para ele, que tinha os olhos fixos em mim, provavelmente notando a minha dor. Mas eu não podia proibí-lo de nada – mesmo se quisesse.

— Acho melhor você ir, então. — falei em voz baixa. — Tanya vai te procurar depois. Não quero arranjar problemas. — _mais do que já arranjei_, pensei.

— Não pense assim. — ele disse. Se aproximou de mim, e me beijou nos lábios. — Bem, vou indo. Provavelmente eu volte a noite. Ou nos encontramos na festa do Jasper.

— Ele vai dar uma festa? — perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Bem... Ele disse que tem uma novidade para contar, no dia do seu aniversário. Quer que todos estejamos lá. — ele sorriu. — E não duvido que logo Alice vai estar te ligando, te chamando para ir.

Eu apenas sorri. Porém, meu coração ficou na mão quando o vi atravessar aquela porta. Edward era livre – apesar de ser casado. Eu nunca ficaria de verdade com ele. Eu tinha plena consciência disso. Apenas iríamos ficar juntos uma vez ou outra. Mas nunca iremos dividir um apartamento, ou uma casa, ter um monte de filhos, cães, e viver felizes para sempre.

Disso, é a Tanya que irá se encarregar. Mulher de sorte, apesar da arrogância e egocentrismo.

E ao vê-lo atravessar a porta, eu sabia que ele não seria mais meu. Meu _de verdade_. Por mais que eu não quisesse me envolver, eu já tinha me envolvido o suficiente para saber que irei me machucar no futuro. Após isso, eu não dei mais um pio; apenas deixei que as lágrimas falassem por mim.

**.xxx.**

No final das contas, Jacob veio me visitar. Isso foi no decorrer da tarde – mas por sorte, minhas lágrimas já haviam secado e meus olhos não estavam inchados. Isso depois de jogar uma grande quantidade de água no rosto.

Conversamos por longos minutos, até que percebi que eram quase quatro da tarde. Percebi que Jacob me fitava por longos momentos, porém, não dizia nada.

— O que foi, Jake? — perguntei, irritada com a forma como ele me olhava. Seu semblante passou de observador para pensativo. — O que tem de errado?

— Você... Está... Diferente. — ele disse, por fim. Ele assentiu de leve com a cabeça, mas não deixou de me fitar. — O que você fez? Quero dizer... Arrumou mais o cabelo, emagreceu, passou mais maquiagem... Botou silicone? Sério Bella, há algo em você que... Te deixa diferente.

Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando. Eu estava a mesma Bella dorminhoca e preguiçosa de sempre. Não havia mudado nada – a não ser o quesito virgindade. Mas isso não altera nada na mulher. Nada mesmo. Tem pessoas que dizem que a mulher fica mais "encorpada" quando perde a virgindade, mas é pura mentira. Eu não havia mudado nada.

— Eu não mudei nada, Jake. — falei, com extrema sinceridade. — O que aconteceu para você achar isso?

— Sei lá. — ele deu de ombros. — Eu te achei diferente quando te vi. Como se fosse outra Bella. Uma Bella mais... Madura, talvez. Não que você não fosse. — ele sorriu gentilmente.

"Ah! Deve ser porque transei com Edward Cullen. Isso muda em alguma coisa?", foi o que deu vontade de falar. Mas eu não sabia porque, se eu falasse isso, eu tinha a estranha sensação de estar machucando o Jake. E não me pergunte da onde veio essa sensação.

Eu ri baixo, e fiquei brincando no sofá, encostando minha cabeça entre meus joelhos, com as mãos enrolando minhas canelas, indo para frente e para trás. Me balançando no sofá. Não havia mais nada para fazer, e eu não tinha, por incrível que pareça, muito assunto com o Jake.

— Aconteceu algo, Bella? — ele perguntou, botando sua mão no meu ombro, fazendo-me parar. Senti seus olhos negros fixarem no meu rosto. — Você parece abatida. Ou melhor, _está_ abatida. Você geralmente é bem falante. Está muito quieta.

— Não é nada, Jake. — murmurei. — Acordei com dor de cabeça. Só. — e sorri fraco para ele. — Aliás, tenho que me arrumar. Logo Alice vai me ligar e...

Bingo.

O som da guitarra pode ser ouvido do meu quarto. Era mais alto que um despertador. Me levantei e fui correndo para meu quarto, pegar meu celular. O início de Supermassive Black Hole tocava alto, berrando por mim, até. Peguei o celular em mãos e vi o nome no visor: _Alice_.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... — falei. —, aniversário do Jasper?

— _Como você sabe?_ — ela perguntou. Eu congelei. Edward havia passado a noite aqui, e nesta manhã havia me falado. Não havia como descobrir.

— Deduzi. — falei. — Ou comemoração... Por causa da gravidez. — continuei falando, e comecei a andar até a sala, onde Jake me esperava.

— _É. O momento não é bem para aniversário do Jasper, apesar de realmente ser... Mas estamos mais empenhados em falar com os outros sobre o bebê. Jasper aceitou de primeira, sem rodeios. Ele sempre quis um filho!_ — pude sentir a animação dela enquanto falava. — _Vai ser mais comemoração de gravidez do que aniversário, apesar de ter bolo com velas e tudo mais_.

— Alice! — falei alto, e Jake deu um pulo no sofá de susto. — Bolo _com velas_? Acredito que o Jasper não é mais criança para isso.

— _Mas foi ele que quis!_ — ela disse.

— Não bote a culpa no seu marido. — repreendi.

— _Ok, certo. Eu dei a idéia, apesar de que, com relutância, ele aceitar. Apenas aceitou depois que soube que eu estava grávida. _— eu podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo. — _Gravidez têm suas vantagens._

— Estou prevendo uma grávida mimada.

— _Exatamente. E estou prevendo um pai babão._ — ela disse, rindo. — _Bem, em meia hora estarei indo para aí, certo? Quero conversar com você, e tudo mais... E quero te ajudar a se arrumar. Muita gente chique vai estar lá. Quero que você seja minha barbie hoje_.

— Certo. — concordei, em voz baixa. Meus olhos perderam o foco quando ouvi "quero que você seja minha barbie hoje". Oi? Alguém pode me salvar. — Te espero em meia hora.

E desliguei o telefone. Respirei fundo: — Alice vem aqui, _me_ arrumar. Aniversário do Jasper, e comemoração de gravidez.

— A pequena está grávida? — ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso. Apenas assenti com a cabeça. — Caramba. O loirão é... Bem-dotado.

— Não comente isso, por favor. — supliquei, e ele riu.

— Certo. Agora... Isso seria um "vá embora agora"? — ele olhou para mim, se levantando no sofá.

— Bem, o meu _vá embora agora_ em meus momentos de dores de cabeça seriam bem mais violentos, e você provavelmente voaria da janela. — comentei. — Mas já que você adivinhou corretamente...

— A violência é desnecessária. — ele completou e abriu um sorriso. — Certo, Bella. Te vejo amanhã? — ele perguntou, alargando seu sorriso.

— Sim. Amanhã. — concordei.

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto, e saiu do apartamento, acenando pela última vez. Suspirei. A noite seria longa.

**.xxx.**

— Bella, você tinha que ver a cara dele quando falei que estava grávida! — ela disse alto, enquanto pegava alguma roupa no meu quarto. Eu estava no banheiro, me secando. — Não foi nem de tristeza, nem de alegria. Levou uns 10 minutos para ele digerir o que eu estava falando. E depois ele disse "Um bebê, Alice? Mesmo?" e me pegou no colo e saltitou pelo apartamento.

Abri a porta, enrolada na toalha: — Sério? — falei animada. Era bom que Jasper tivesse aceitado. Todos os medos de Alice foram afastados por isso. — Que bom! Ele disse algo sobre o apartamento ser pequeno demais, ou algo do tipo?

— Por enquanto, ele não tocou no assunto. — ela disse, vasculhando meu guarda-roupas. — Mas logo irá tocar. E claro, ele só vai falar se encontrar um apartamento bom para ter um bebê. E com bastante espaço.

— Isso é bom.

— Isso é bom. — ela concordou. — O que acha desse vestido? — ela tirou o meu vestido azul do guarda-roupa. Ele tinha um decote bonito, e havia uma faixa preta para prender um pouco abaixo dos seios. Eu me perguntei de qual profundeza paralela ela encontrou esse vestido.

Eu me lembrava muito bem que eu havia dado um fim nele, no verão passado.

— Não. — fiz uma careta.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Voltou a vasculhar o guarda-roupa e tirou meu vestido prata preferido. Era com várias lantejoulas e pedrinhas prateadas, ia até a metade da coxa e era aberto até dez centímetros abaixo da cintura, nas laterais.

— Vulgar. — falei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela olhou incrédula para mim e disse: — Vulgar, Bella? — ela pareceu realmente indignada. — Você se acha vulgar?

— Não... — falei, tentando ajeitar a situação. —, acho vulgar os vestidos que a Jess me dá no dia do amigo, dia da amizade, natal e aniversário. — estremeci.

— Ah. — ela disse, parecendo triste. — Eu vou mesmo ter que te emprestar um vestido meu? Que peninha.

— Eu senti uma certa ironia em suas palavras.

Ouvi-la rir, e depois de vasculhar a enorme bolsa que ela trouxe consigo – e só agora eu realmente entendi o motivo da bolsa estar com ela – ela tirou um vestido lindo de dentro dela.

Era um vermelho tomara-que-caia, com um fino tecido de bolinhas brancas por cima. Era colado até a cintura, depois era solto, como se fosse o vestido de uma bailarina. Meu queixo caiu.

Depois ela tirou uma faixa vermelha, num tom pouco mais escuro que a do vestido.

— Vai ficar perfeito em você. — ela disse, observando o vestido. — É delicado, fofo... Perfeito! Vai ficar muito bom, ainda mais com a sua pele branquinha e seu rosto de anjinho.

— Eu tenho rosto de anjinho? — perguntei, olhando para ela incrédula.

— De uma boa virgem.

Meu queixo novamente caiu e senti meu rosto avermelhar-se. Talvez eu contasse para ela o meu caso com Edward? Talvez não fosse algo tão ruim – quem sabe ela pediria por bis, pelo fato de ela não gostar de Tanya, e adorar vê-la com um par de chifres na cabeça. Balancei negativamente a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos. _Melhor não_, pensei.

— Sim. Sou muito inocente. — brinquei.

**Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Bom dia, flor do dia. rs ISHIESAHUASEIHEAS. Tá, calei. Bem, quero dizer que estou muito, muito, muito feliz mesmo por terem gostado do capítulo anterior, pelas reviews que recebi - que, de fato, eram uma mais linda que a outra - pelos elogios, e até mesmo pelas pedras na minha janela. DISHESAUIHESIUAHESUIHASI Bem, geralmente, vou demorar em torno de uma semana entre um capítulo e outro para postar. Estou no curso de cinema, e tenho apresentações de teatro para fazer durante a semana e quase morro com isso, chego em casa cansadérrima. IUDSHUASIEHUI Desculpe. D: Mas mesmo assim, gente, eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo e dos próximos.

Quero agradecer de coração à: **Gabi-b; Deca Cullen; Lis swan; Luiiza; leah black; VickyEd; Acdy-chan; Wine Cullen; Millena Cristina; MayPattz; Dany Cullen; Gabytenorio; Gibeluh; MrSouza Cullen; Lady Sanctorum; Delly Black Fenix; C Lopes; Rêh; Sunshine; Lara Brasil; butterflyy; adRii Marsters; Milla;** e **Isa Masen.** Gente, valeu mesmo! *-*

Beijos, e ótima semana! J.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13**

Por incrível que pareça, o salto que eu usava não doía tanto. Não como deveria doer – eu às vezes nem sentia, ao menos quando eu tropeçava ou fazia algo do tipo, quase que mortal para o pé.

A festa de aniversário-comemoração estava sendo feita no salão de festas do prédio de Alice e Jasper. Era um local definitivamente lindo.

A decoração era toda dourada – as janelas tinham lindas persianas brancas com dourado, as mesas tinham um pano de mesa dourado, e tudo mais dourado. Dourado, dourado, dourado. Até o pano do buffet era dourado. Se eu tivesse com a minha câmera, já entrava em trabalho de fotógrafa – porém, Alice não permitira que eu libertasse meu lado fotomaníaca naquela noite.

Eu estava me agüentando.

— Está lindo, não? — ouvi Edward dizer ao meu lado. — Uma amiga de Rosalie que decorou tudo. Alice que pediu o dourado.

— Está realmente lindo. — falei, forçando um sorriso. Ele estava ao lado de Tanya. A mulher mal se importava com minha presença – ela conversava com uma mulher qualquer.

Ficamos sem falar mais nada. Nenhuma palavra vinha à minha cabeça. Quem sabe elogiá-lo? Ele estava lindo em um terno azul marinho. _E pensar que _esse_ homem foi meu_. Pelo menos por uma noite – ele chamou pelo meu nome, ele me beijou, ele me tornou dele. Foram nossos únicos momentos.

Senti o sangue subir até meu rosto. Droga! Por que isso tinha que me vir em mente logo agora? É apenas eu olhar para ele para lembrar da noite anterior.

Isso não podia ficar assim – não para sempre. Um dia eu iria me acostumar com o clima estranho que estava começando a criar entre nós. Vi que, ao ele olhar para mim, ele corou. De leve, mas corou.

De certo também estava pensando sacanagens como eu. Não segurei um riso abafado.

— Que coisa feia, Edward. — comentei e saí andando pelo grande salão de festas. Procurei uma mesa para eu me sentar – encontrei uma única vazia. Não hesitei em andar até lá, me sentando. Suspirei.

Não demorou para ele sentar ao meu lado, apressado. Ele deu um sorriso frouxo para mim.

— Você está linda. — ele disse, olhando para mim, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Eu revirei os olhos. — É sério.

— Fala como se eu fosse a Miss Nova Iorque. — bufei. — Alice apenas escolheu o vestido e a maquiagem. O cabelo fui eu que dei um jeito. Cabelo ruim é igual à ladrão; ou está preso, ou está armado.

Ele riu, divertido. Seu riso me fez corar, me lembrando novamente da imensa noite de sacanagem que tivemos. Agora qualquer coisa me faria lembrar daquela noite? Vá a merda.

— As irmãs da Tanya estão chegando — ele comentou. — Você vai gostar da Kate.

— Por que está dizendo isso? Ainda mais para mim? — perguntei, fitando-o. — Nem sou da família. E pouco me importa as irmãs de Tanya.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e riu consigo mesmo depois. Ficamos em silêncio. Pude sentir o momento de tensão emanar no local. Engoli a seco. Logo ouvi o microfone fazendo um barulho chato por estar perto da caixa de som. As palavras de Alice ressoaram claras e altas:

— Gostaria de agradecer a todos por comparecerem. — ela disse. Olhando entre as pessoas, pude vê-la sorrir no pequeno palco do salão de festas. — Mas eu e Jasper temos uma notícia para dar à vocês. Estamos muito felizes por isto.

Jasper pegou o microfone com total delicadeza da mulher, e pigarreou. Todos fizeram um extremo silêncio, e ele abriu um sorriso.

— Alice está grávida. — ele disse, mais feliz do que antes. — É uma ótima notícia. Eu fiquei extremamente feliz quando ela me disse isso. — seu sorriso agora era de orelha à orelha. — Este meu aniversário não é apenas em comemoração aos meus "dezoito anos"... — e todos riram baixinho. —, mas sim, é uma comemoração à essa notícia maravilhosa. Obrigado à todos por estarem aqui.

E bateram palmas. Bati palmas também e Edward acompanhou. O buffet ficou livre para todos os esfomeados. Nem Edward nem eu nos levantamos para comer algo. Ficamos apenas um olhando para a cara do outro.

Foi um momento tão engraçado – parecia uma daquelas brincadeiras que as meninas faziam com os meninos, e vice-versa, de, quem rir primeiro perde. Porém, nem eu e nem ele cedemos. Apenas ficamos nos encarando nos olhos. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar e meu sangue ferver. Meu corpo chamava por ele.

Me contive. Suspirei, fechando os olhos. No mesmo momento, ele se levantou e foi para a fila do buffet. O clima agora seria assim? Eu e ele não trocaríamos muitas palavras depois daquilo?

O nó na minha garganta se formou. Preferia que nem tivesse acontecido.

Não demorou para Alice aparecer do meu lado. Seu semblante era de extrema preocupação. Um semblante que não combinava com seu glorioso vestido – um Prada, dourado com um decote, imenso de pedras douradas, mais brilhantes que o próprio tecido.

— O clima entre você e o Edward está tenso — ela disse, sem rodeios. —, aconteceu algo? Vocês discutiram?

— Não fale como se fóssemos um casal, Alice. — falei, olhando para ela. Ela deve ter visto a dor em meus olhos.

— Me conte o que aconteceu. Coisinha por coisinha. — ela arrastou a cadeira do meu lado e se aproximou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Suspirei. Não tinha chance.

— Se eu te contar... Antes de tudo... — falei, devagar. —, você promete que não vai armar um barraco? Que não vai me bater? Independente do que seja? — ela assentiu com a cabeça, provavelmente sem entender. — E se ficar chateada comigo, vai simplesmente se levantar dessa mesa e ir até Jasper, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e isso significaria que nossa amizade está acabada e que você não quer mais olhar na minha cara?

— Credo, Bella — ela disse, arregalando os olhos. —, até parece que você transou loucamente com Jasper, agarrou o Emmett e corrompeu o Edward.

Arfei. Ela havia acertado – pelo menos a parte de Edward. Pigarreei e me recompûs. Respirei fundo.

— Ontem, eu e Edward fomos no cinema. — segredei, olhando para os lados, vendo se não tinha nenhuma aspirante de Tanya me vigiando. — E depois, ele me deixou em frente ao meu apartamento. Foi... De repente. Ele iria me dar um _inocente_ beijo de boa noite e...

— Espera, inocente? — ela disse, me interrompendo. — Haha, Bella. _Nada_, simplesmente _nada_ que vem de Edward é inocente.

— Posso continuar? — pedi e ela assentiu, pedindo desculpas. — E... Acabamos por nos beijar. — confessei.

— Certo, está se... — e ela parou de falar ao ver minha cara irritada. — Certo. Continue.

— Depois conversamos sobre o fato de... _Ele_ me amar, e _eu_ amar ele. — engoli a seco ao ver o semblante confuso de Alice. — E ele acertou. Olha, desculpe mas... Eu estou amando Edward. Não foi inevitável... Mas sem querer aconteceu. E depois de discutirmos isso... E saber que ele também supostamente me amava...

— Vocês transaram. — ela terminou a história, olhando para mim, parecendo surpresa. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. — Caramba Bella, você...

— Eu _sei_ que ele é seu irmão, e sei que você quer o melhor para ele, como também quer o melhor para Emmett. Me desculpe por isso, mas é que... Nessas horas... A gente não raciocina direito. — levei às mãos até meu rosto, tampando-o, arrependida de ter falado. — Desculpe, eu não queria que acontecesse...

— Bella, eu não estou te crucificando. — ela disse, ficando animada. — Caramba! Não sabe o quanto é bom? Edward não ama mais a cobra da Tanya. Ele ama você. Eu estou extremamente feliz! — ela disse, com um sorriso. — Mas, o que me preocupa...

— O que te preocupa? — perguntei, sentindo uma coisa nada boa emanar.

— E se ele estiver mentindo? Quero dizer... — ela tentou se explicar. — E se ele apenas tenha te achado bonita e queria dormir com você? — ela disse. — Edward sabe se passar por uma pessoa apaixonada com realmente muita facilidade. Não querendo acabar com nada entre vocês... Estou realmente feliz.

— Eu pensei e ainda penso nessa hipótese. — comentei, assentindo de leve com a cabeça. — Eu tenho medo de acabar por me machucar no final. Não quero ser abandonada por ele. É a primeira vez que amo alguém de verdade, é a primeira vez que eu _beijo_ alguém. É tudo novo para mim.

— Eu sei. — ela disse, sorrindo de leve. — Eu apenas não quero que você se machuque. Eu temo por Edward aprontar alguma coisa. — ela fez uma expressão pensativa. — Mas, não se iluda com o fato de ele começar a prometer que vai se separar de Tanya para ficar com você. Por favor, não se iluda.

— Não irei. — eu falei. — Eu sei desses "riscos". Eu sei que ele pode simplesmente parar de falar comigo e cair como um cachorrinho nos braços de Tanya, e simplesmente me abandonar.

— Previna-se. — ela disse. — Tome anticoncepcionais todos os dias, até mesmo quando vocês não transarem – quero dizer, se esse relacionamento de vocês continuar. Não que eu queira que acabe. Mas previna-se, pelo menos nisso. — ela suspirou. — Pelo menos se ele te abandonar, você não vai estar grávida.

— Boa idéia. — eu sorri fraco para ela. — Obrigado por me escutar, Alice. — o nó na garganta voltou. Mas respirei fundo, me acalmando. Alice me abraçou forte, e beijou-me o rosto.

— Tenho que cumprimentar as irmãs da Tanya. Acabaram de chegar. — ela disse. — Fique à vontade, como eu disse antes. Não se iluda; evite se machucar.

— Obrigado. — falei novamente.

Sem dizer mais nada, Alice se afastou de mim, indo até à duas garotas louras – ambas acompanhadas de dois homens realmente belos – que acabavam de chegar no salão de festas.

E de longe, eu podia sentir seus olhos verdes presos em mim.

**.xxx.**

Ele se aproximou, delicado. Eu ainda podia sentir seus olhos verdes queimarem em mim. Seu rosto de anjo tinha um sorriso no rosto, e sua mão esquerda era ocupada por uma taça com um champanhe que custaria provavelmente meu salário.

— Vem sempre aqui? — ele disse brincalhão.

Eu forcei um sorriso: — Vinha. Mas agora vou parar de frequentar. — falei, dando de ombros. Seu sorriso desapareceu, e ele se entortou num sorriso torto. Seu copo parou delicadamente na mesa onde eu estava.

— Com o que estás chateada? — ele perguntou delicado, se sentando ao meu lado e me encarando, mas de uma maneira gentil. Com tudo, eu diria? Com o fato de ele ser casado e de eu não poder ficar ao lado dele para sempre? Ah, não.

— Nada. — menti. Ele não precisava saber dos meus mais profundos problemas emocionais, com o fato de ele ser casado e eu estar perdidamente apaixonada por ele. — Nada mesmo.

— Eu não sou burro, Isabella. — ele disse, tentando levar o assunto para frente. — Com o que estás chateada? — ele repetiu a pergunta.

— Onde está Tanya? Ela foi receber as irmãs? — perguntei, olhando para os lados, fingindo procurar por ela. — Devo entender como é. Ela vai te deixar por aí para ficar junto das irmãs. Alice fez o mesmo comigo, mas no meu caso, é superável.

— Não mude de assunto, Bella. — ele disse. Ele se levantou. Respirou fundo, e sorriu para mim, de maneira gentil. — Vou até o banheiro. Te vejo em cinco minutos? — não havia, de maneira alguma de recusar àquele sorriso.

Aquele rosto de anjo me chamara para o banheiro?

— Faltam sete segundos. — falei. Ele riu e foi andando até o banheiro.

Agora um plano se formara na minha cabeça. Porém, eu não estava tendo muito sucesso para me concentrar no plano. Edward estaria me esperando no banheiro, provavelmente masculino. Olhei, procurando-o. O vi atravessar o salão, indo até o banheiro mais afastado.

Por que ele iria até o mais afastado?

Era óbvio demais. Ele esperava que eu entrasse e o encontrasse. Eu ri comigo mesma. Que tal eu o deixasse com o Jr na mão? Ou apenas me esperasse, e cinco minutos depois, eu falasse para Alice que iria embora? Depois ligar para Jacob e ir até um bar beber todas?

Era realmente uma idéia tentadora. Realmente, tentadora. Mas meu corpo reagia contra.

Com a lembrança de cada toque de Edward, eu sentia meu ventre contorcer-se, pedindo por ele. _Não_, pensei, _isso não está acontecendo_. Eu? Louca para transar com um cara _no banheiro_?

Era a decadência pura berrando meu nome.

Tentei me concentrar no salão de festas. Nas pessoas. Na decoração. Nas lindas fotos que iriam ficar, depois de revaladas. Mas nada disso adiantou. Olhar o dourado lembrava Edward – era a cor que se identificava com ele. Olhar para as pessoas, para os ternos azuis marinhos que eu encontrava, lembrava ele.

Olhei no relógio. Haviam se passado apenas dois minutos. Levei minhas unhas à boca e sem pensar direito, comecei a roê-las de maneira brutal. Ia roendo-as e cuspindo-as para os sapatos de qualquer mulher que passasse por lá. Meus pés começaram a bater rapidamente no chão, querendo que o tempo passe mais rápido.

No fim das contas, eu estava ansiosa por nosso encontro. Prendi meu celular na pequena faixa que eu usava na coxa, na lateral. Me levantei. Eu não iria esperar mais três minutos – seria como a eternidade.

Andei rapidamente, atravessando o salão. Passei por Alice, que disse: — Ei, Bella, por aí é o... — mas ela parou, quando viu meu rosto com um sorriso malicioso. Ela riu baixo e deu o mesmo sorriso. Vendo que não havia ninguém no banheiro, apenas algumas portinhas dos privados entreabertas, senti meu celular vibrar.

Peguei-o e ri com o que eu havia recebido:

_Não manche o vestido. _

_Alice._

Ri baixo com a mensagem. Alice definitivamente percebera o que eu estava prestes à fazer – Edward provavelmente passara por ela, com o mesmo semblante idiota que eu.

Entrei no banheiro, me certificando que não havia ninguém por perto me observando.

Vi todas as portas dos privados entreabertas. Apenas a do meio estava completamente fechada. Mas não havia sinal nenhum de alguém descarregando algo. Bati na porta, e sem demora, ela se abriu, revelando o homem à minha frente.

— Eu falei cinco minutos. — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, em um tom brincalhão. Ouvi o barulho de seu cinto voar pelos ares – quase que literalmente – e o meu vestido se abrir na lateral, por causa do zíper que ele baixava rapidamente.

— É que eu não aguentei. — comentei, e ri. Não demorei a sentir seus lábios grudarem violentamente nos meus – mas de uma maneira... Que prefiro nem comentar.

**Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Bem, cá estou com o novo capítulo. Estou realmente feliz por vocês terem gostado, mesmo. E também, minha felicidade quadriplicou! Primeiro, finalizei a minha fanfic Alice e Jasper com sucesso, sem ter demais problemas (aos interessados, a fic chama-se _"Amor Proibido"_ e se encontra na minha conta mesmo), a apresentação da minha peça foi um sucesso, meu livro está a ponto de ser terminado e eu fui ver Lua Nova. Não tem como ficar mais feliz, ASEHASIHEIUSHSUIHESESA. Bem, deixando a tagarelagem de lado, quero agradecer às lindíssimas que me mandaram reviews perfeitas.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à: **Gabi-b; Acdy-Chan; Bruna Watson; Isa Masen; camila; Delly Black Fenix; Rêh; Dani; sunshine; vitoria pixel jett; cristhal; Lis swan; Mr. Souza Cullen; Gibeluh; Lady Sanctorum; Prisciila Massen; Lara Brasil; Kaena H. Cullen; Manuuu; Dany Cullen; Mary P. Candles Maine; adRii Marsters; HelenEmillyRPM; Lilian Beatriz; Maríllya.** Obrigado mesmo, gente! Amo vocês!

E é claro: se vocês verem algum erro de português, Deus do céu, me avisem! Gritem! Ralhem comigo. Porque é só na porrada que eu aprendo. AIUISHESIUHEIUSHUS

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 14**

Os dois primeiros meses foram assim: eu e Edward conversávamos na frente de todos normalmente, sem malícia e sem nada. Apenas conversas normais, como, sobre carros, motos, ou filmes. Ninguém suspeitava de nada – menos Alice, claro, que já sabia de tudo, mas fez questão de guardar apenas para si.

Porém, na maioria das vezes, Edward aparecia no meu apartamento em cerca das oito da noite, para mais, e fazíamos sexo quase a noite que inteira. Certo, nem tanto, mas repetíamos umas três vezes à partir da primeira.

Nossa vida sexual ficou estupidamente ativa. Provavelmente iríamos bater o recorde de fazer sexo em locais longe de parecerem uma cama. O primeiro lugar foi um banheiro. Depois a coisa piorou – de praia até provador do Victoria Secrets. Sim. Nós fizemos sexo no provador do Victoria Secrets. Ele havia me acompanhado até lá.

"Vai ser outra experiência excitante. Vamos realmente bater o recorde de fazer sexo em locais distintos" ele disse naquele dia. Depois de me ver com uma lingerie vermelha de renda, que não tampava quase nada, ele não se conteve. Me empurrou discretamente para o provador, fechou a porta e BANG.

É claro, fomos pegos. Porém, nos desculpamos. Quando ele disse que não havia como resistir à "tentação que eu sou", ainda mais com lingerie de renda vermelha, ele não conseguia conter-se. Era mais forte que ele, ele dizia.

As atendentes deram um risinho, e disseram que entenderam perfeitamente – claro, Edward estava hipnotizando elas com sua beleza de Deus Grego. Eu apenas ria internamente. Mas uma atendente disse: "Certo... Nós iremos perdoar vocês por isto. Mas, vão ter de levar a lingerie" e ela apontou para a lingerie jogada num canto do provador, rasgada.

É claro, tivemos que pagar pela lingerie, porém não levamos. Do que mais uma lingerie de renda vermelha e rasgada serviria? Nada, claro.

Porém, compramos uma igual, só que menor do tamanho normal. Usei por baixo da minha roupa e quando chegamos ao carro dele, repetimos a cena do provador do Victoria Secrets.

Nossa vida têm ficado muito mais animada – e eu passei a gostar do fato de tensão sobre Tanya. Quero dizer, uns obstáculos apenas apimentam a história. Saber que ele tem outra, é claro que dói. Mas eu estava começando a gostar de botar uns galhos a mais na cabeça sem neurônios e loira de Tanya.

Aquilo tem ficado mais excitante do que qualquer coisa. Eu e Edward estávamos absurdamente ativos – e o melhor: ninguém desconfiava de nada. As nossas aulas de teatro no ginasial e colegial valeram para alguma coisa; sabemos nos passar por duas pessoas normais muito bem – apesar de algumas vezes termos vontade de arrancar nossas roupas em pleno Central Park e nos jogarmos nus nas águas da fonte e fazermos amor lá.

Seríamos bem capazes de fazer isso. Porém, provavelmente iriam nos pegar, e iríamos aparecer na primeira página do _Post_ como "Tarados transam em pleno Central Park", Tanya iria descobrir e iria desfigurar minha cara. Porém, isso era excitante demais. A fúria de Tanya seria um tanto divertido.

E desde quando eu fiquei _assim_?

Jess diz que eu mudei – não fisicamente, mas na forma de eu agir. De vez em quando, soltava alguma sacanagem e estava um tanto misteriosa. "Bobagem", eu disse à ela. "É coisa da sua cabeça".

O que eu e Edward fazíamos não era amor. Aquilo não era amor. Definitivamente não.

Era paixão; era inverno. Era fogo. Era uma sacanagem. Eram dois celulares desligados. Eram dois corpos colados, formando-se um. Aquilo não era amor. De forma alguma.

Mas meu sentimento por ele era verdadeiro. Isso eu não podia negar. Eu o amava – e mesmo da forma que agíamos, eu tinha medo de não ser correspondida, de ser tratada apenas como um mero objeto sexual. Sempre que eu pensava nisso, me apertava o coração. Era doloroso. Mas apenas em estar em seus braços, eu ficava totalmente confortada.

Edward afinal de tudo, era carinhoso, gentil e amoroso. Ele não era sadomasoquista. Não era violento. Apesar de tudo, ele era muito gentil comigo. Sempre preocupado comigo. E isso me deixava feliz.

Até mesmo quando não ficávamos transando, e se houvesse alguma coisa de errado comigo – por exemplo, discuti com Mike e com Jacob no mesmo dia, e Jess está chateada comigo – ele percebe e já tenta me animar. É sempre assim. Edward é um amor de pessoa, apesar de estar traindo a esposa dele comigo.

Eu o amava. Disso eu tinha certeza. Mas e ele? Ele me amava?

**.xxx.**

Ainda estávamos ofegantes. O local escolhido desta vez foi a minha cozinha. Já era a terceira vez que fazíamos lá. Estávamos começando a ficar sedentos por isso.

— Você ainda me mata desse jeito. — ele disse contra meu pescoço, num ar brincalhão. Ele riu e eu acompanhei.

— Olha quem fala — falei ainda ofegante. —, você quase me rasga. — brinquei. — Digno de um ator pornô.

— Quem foi que botou tanta besteira na sua cabeça, Isabella? — ele perguntou, rindo. Seus lábios tocaram os meus com delicadeza. Iniciamos um beijo doce e calmo. Já eram quase nove da noite. A noite estava apenas começando. Mas Edward tinha que fazer uma cirurgia programada para às nove e meia. Droga, droga, droga.

— Me diga — pedi. —, quem foi o infeliz que marcou uma droga de cirurgia para as nove e meia da noite, hein? E, além do mais, _que_ cirurgia é essa?

— _Essas_, você quis dizer. — ele disse, segurando o riso. — Uma mulher. Seu nome é Wilma. Ela tem uns quarenta e poucos anos na cara. Decidiu fazer uma lipoaspiração, rinoplastia, levantar os seios e colocar silicone. Sem falar que antes ela queria ficar com a cara da Angelina Jolie. Ia ser um estrago dos feios, Bella. — ele levou a mão até na testa, e massageou-a levemente, provavelmente pensando no trabalho que a tal de Wilma tratia à ele.

— Eu já disse que odeio essa Wilma? — perguntei, com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

— Insinuou. — ele disse. — Mas acabou de dizer.

Nós rimos juntos. Dei um selinho nele, e ele foi até meu banheiro, tomar um banho. Não demorou – logo ele já estava vestido com seu uniforme do hospital. Ele ficava lindo – parecia um anjo de verdade.

Era uma blusa social branca, um jaleco branco e uma calça azul escura. Acho que eu estava começando a criar um fetiche por cirurgiões médicos.

Seus cabelos estavam úmidos, e ainda pude ver umas gotas d'água em seu rosto. Tratei de passar o dedo no local. Ele me beijou, e depois beijou a minha testa.

— Vou passar a noite no hospital. — ele disse. — Se quiser, apareça lá. Creio que não haverá nenhum problema.

— Melhor não. — falei. — Eles devem conhecer Tanya. E também, vou ligar para Mike, para ver se tem algum serviço disponível hoje. Estou uma semana inteira sem trabalhar. Quando você não está aqui, começa a ficar tediante. — e sorri. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e saiu do meu apartamento, fechando a porta sem fazer um ruído sequer.

Suspirei, de modo cansado. Meus momentos sozinha com Edward tem se resumido em apenas breves conversas e sexo. Isso estava começando a enjoar. Não que eu não tivesse vontade – e o melhor de tudo, Edward estava sempre _ativo_, sempre disposto. Mas é que, e se ele não quisesse mais nada comigo?

Bem, é óbvio que ele é casado e tudo mais. E Alice me avisou para não alimentar a ilusão de que ele deixará tudo para trás para se juntar comigo, uma mera fotógrafa de quinta categoria. É claro que não.

É certo que ele sabe usar palavras para contar algumas coisas lindas para mim, e eu me derreto toda. Mas não vai ser assim para sempre. Ele pode me amar em certos momentos, principalmente na cama, ou em locais distintos, mas... Ele deve saber encenar muito bem para isso.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei o número do Mike. Ele ainda estava no escritório. Ele ficava até cerca de dez da noite, _sempre_. Chamou umas três vezes, e por fim, ele atendeu.

— _Alô?_ — sua voz rouca fez jus ao cansaço que ele estava sentindo. Ele estava rouco? Há, há, há!

— Mike, é a Bella. — falei. — Tem algum serviço para esta noite?

— _Que foi, o tédio está lhe dominando, Isabella?_ — ele disse, parecendo realmente irritado. — _Sabia que você não teve nenhum trabalho durante a semana passada inteira? De segunda à domingo? Sabia que eu poderia te demitir por causa disso? Apenas não faço isso pois tenho respeito por ti. _

— Mike, não quero discutir, tá legal? — falei, suspirando cansada. — Eu apenas tive alguns probleminhas por aqui. Não vou mentir para você que fiquei doente, nem nada do tipo, sabe como odeio mentiras. — por dentro, eu estava louca para contar uma. Ri internamente. — Eu apenas passei por alguns problemas. Pessoais, digo.

— _Muito pessoais?_ — ele perguntou.

— Muito pessoais. — confirmei. — Não quero lhe dizer nada. Não acho muito confortável para mim. Mas enfim, tem algum serviço para mim esta noite?

— _Hm... Deixe-me ver..._ — ele disse, em voz pensativa. Ouvi o barulho de alguns papéis sendo maltratados do outro lado da linha, e o barulho irritante de teclas. — _Plaza. Festa de casamento, Albert e Samantha. Apenas às 22h, e falei para eles que conseguiria uma ótima fotógrafa, antes da cerimônia acabar. Eles estão desesperados._

— Super Isabella entrará em ação, Senhor Mike. — falei em tom brincalhão. Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

— _Senti saudades disso. Bom, ao trabalho, Super Isabella_. — e ele desligou o telefone. Abri um sorriso e me joguei de baixo do chuveiro, para me arrumar, para _outro_ casamento.

**.xxx.**

Olhei para minha câmera. _Total de fotos: 684._ Mike teria que ter muitas folhas para fotos, caso o casal gostasse da maioria.

Samantha, a noiva, foi muito gentil comigo. Disse que salvei seu casamento, e até deixou que eu beliscasse alguns doces e comesse algo. Não devia negar que estava morta de fome, claro. Eu nem havia sequer tomado um copo de suco em casa antes de sair.

Liguei meu SmartCar e segui até meu apartamento, pouco sonolenta. Quando cheguei, estacionei e dei um pulo ao ver aquele ser enorme na minha sala.

— Jake! — berrei, assustada.

— Boa noite para você também, Bella. — ele disse, sorridente.

— O que você estava fazendo aqui? — perguntei, fechando a porta atrás de mim e colocando a câmera em cima da mesa de vidro. — Sabe que horas são?

— Hmm. Três da manhã? — ele sorriu. — Bem, eu pensei que poderia te encontrar em casa nesse horário. Quero dizer, perto das dez. Você não tem trabalhado muito ultimamente, então, decidi te fazer uma visita. — ele ficou pensativo. — Mas quando cheguei você não estava. Então deduzi que você tinha ido trabalhar.

— E acertou. — revirei os olhos. Ele apenas riu. — Caramba Jake. Mas mesmo assim, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não que eu tenha algo contra sua visita, mas... — hesitei. — Aliás, tenho sim. Eu quero dormir!

— Você nunca se preocupou em dormir comigo, Bella. — suas palavras me fizeram corar. Minha mente andou maliciosa demais desde que dormi com Edward pela primeira vez. Ele havia feito aquilo comigo. — Tem algum problema nisso? Sabe que nunca fazemos nada.

— É, eu sei. — falei, gaguejando um pouco. — Mas... Não sei bem dizer, Jake, mas é um tanto estranho para mim. Pelo menos atualmente. — hesitei. — Não que eu tenha mudado... Eu sou a mesma Bella idiota de antes. Mas é que...

— Você tem sentido algo estranho sobre dormirmos juntos? É isso? — ele disse, olhando fixamente para mim. Pude ver a curiosidade transbordar em seus olhos.

Eu fiquei sem responder. O assunto tem ficado estranho. Como havia chegado à esse ponto? Ele respirou fundo, e botou suas mãos em meus ombros. Seus olhos ficaram fixos nos meus.

— Bella... — ele disse, calmo e devagar. — Faz um tempo que eu quero te falar isso. Desde o último ano do colegial. Eu nunca tive certeza disso, mas... Agora eu tenho. — ele respirou fundo. — Eu te amo, Bella. Eu não sei se você sente o mesmo por mim. Eu apenas tenho a certeza de que quero passar o resto de minha vida com você. Nenhuma outra mulher me atrai a atenção. Nunca senti isso por ninguém. Não intensamente. Você é a primeira pessoa pelo qual amo de verdade, e de longa data.

Pude sentir a seriedade em suas palavras. Meu estômago se revirou, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, e meus olhos piscavam furiosamente. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Como nossa amizade havia chego à este ponto? Como Jacob poderia me amar? Ele era sempre rodeado de mulheres bonitas e ricas. Por que _logo eu_?

Ele ainda não havia terminado sua declaração.

— Olha, eu sei o quanto isso deve parecer confuso para você. Sei que não deve ter recebido uma declaração... Você não é de se envolver. — era mentira. Eu havia sim recebido uma declaração. E era de quem tinha meu coração. — Não que eu tenha intenção de lhe ofender, Bella. Mas... Eu lhe quero tanto. Eu lhe quero tanto ao meu lado. Eu te amo mais que tudo, Bella. Mais do que minha própria vida. Eu daria tudo por você.

— Jacob, eu... — ele ficou em silêncio. Eu não tinha palavras. Apenas pronunciei aquilo para que ele parasse com aquela melosidade intensa. — Por favor, pare. — lhe pedi, levando minhas mãos até seu peito másculo. — Eu não sou digna de seu amor. De forma alguma. Eu sou suja, Jacob. Eu não te mereço.

— Eu não quero saber de essas coisas de você me merecer ou não, Bella. — ele disse, com uma certa dor em sua voz. — Não quero que você diga isso. De maneira alguma.

— Jake, por favor. — lhe pedi, e ele ficou em silêncio. — É que... Eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa. — seus olhos perderam o foco. Ele continuou a olhar para mim – mas dessa vez, parecia um defunto. — Eu estou gostando mesmo dessa pessoa. Gostaria que me perdoasse por isso. Mas foi inevitável. A convivência com essa pessoa não foi grande, mas foi o suficiente para que meu coração acelerasse mais com a presença dela.

— É o Edward? O Cullen? — ele perguntou, parecendo ter certeza daquilo. — É ele, não é? — sua mão fechou-se em punhos. Eu não tinha como responder àquilo. De certo ele já sabia, então? — Apaixonada por alguém que você mal conhece?

— Jake, escute...

— Não, Bella. — ele disse. Pude ver suas mãos tremerem brutalmente. — Ele é _casado_. E você está apaixonada por ele? — ele disse incrédulo. — Esqueça! Desista! Ele nunca irá deixar a medíocre da esposa dele para ficar com você. Ele já formou sua vida. Sua vida está tomando um rumo diferente do que você deseja, Bella. — suas mãos pararam novamente em meus ombros, e ele me sacudia. — Ele nunca vai ser exatamente seu. Mesmo que ele traia a esposa dele contigo! Ele nunca vai ser totalmente seu! Mesmo que você seja uma pessoa maravilhosa, ele jamais trocará a vida formada pelo início de outra!

Desta vez, que foi o defunto fui eu. Eu sabia dos riscos de eu estar com Edward. Eu sabia que ele era casado, e não iria deixar tudo para trás de uma hora para outra. Jacob havia esfregado a verdade na minha cara.

Senti meus olhos perderem o foco. Eu havia esquecido do fato de não alimentar a ilusão. Mesmo assim, eu estava pouco a pouco, aumentando a ilusão de que ele deixasse Tanya e viesse para mim. Querendo ou não, eles eram casados. Tanya era linda, rica, e tinha tudo. Edward não a trocaria por uma mera fotógrafa que nem é bonita nem feia, classe média, e trabalha de noite, na maioria das vezes.

Ele nunca a trocaria por mim. Jamais. Isso era mais que fato – já estava no destino.

Levei meus olhos até Jacob. Ele me olhava, ainda com uma certa fúria no olhar. Meus olhos marejaram e senti as lágrimas escorrerem. O destino poderia ser assim tão cruel? A realidade poderia ser assim tão cruel também?

— Bella? Desculpe, eu não quis ser grosso, eu... — e ele se calou quando o abracei. Deixei que minhas lágrimas escorressem livremente, porém, manchando sua camiseta cinza que ele usava. Ele ficou por certos instantes sem reação, mas logo senti seus braços passarem ao meu redor, me abraçando de maneira confortável.

Dor. Eu apenas sentia isso. Dor de não poder ficar ao lado da pessoa que ama, e ainda mais, chorando por essa pessoa, enquanto seu melhor amigo está se declarando para você, e está morrendo de amores por você. Esse melhor amigo que pensa que você é inocente. Uma mera bobinha que mal está acordando para a vida.

— Desculpe Jake. — foi a única coisa que consegui falar antes de ele me consolar, e tomar meus lábios para si.

**Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Olá! Como estão? Espero que bem. Hm, ok, quero dizer que estou _absurdamente feliz_ com as reviews. Mesmo! Gente, amei todas! *-* E fiquei impressionada como a forma que elas acumularam-se em poucos dias, isso nunca aconteceu comigo, é algo novo! XD Bem, tenho novidades: com ajuda dessa fic, e com Lua Nova, inspirei-me em escrever algo _Bella-Jacob_. Juro! Estou já no segundo capítulo. Tenho a história inteiramente formada na minha cabeça e escrita em planos no wordpad, mas começarei a postá-la apenas em janeiro, que, creio que estarei terminado-a. Espero poder deixar vocês todas felizes, pois é uma história diferente, que surgiu do nada na minha cabeça, HAHAHA. E, meu livro está quase pronto. Creio que até abril de 2010 eu o tenha lançado. É uma história de anjos, mas não contarei, é puro segredo. ISUAHEASUI E também, para quem gosta de **Naruto**, estarei em janeiro com uma fanfic SasukexSakura, UA, de vampiros. É em terceira pessoa, mas a cada capítulo, foca-se apenas em um personagem; ou em Sasuke ou em Sakura. Espero que vocês gostem de todos!

Bem, quero agradecer de coração à: **Lis; CullenB; Gabi-b; Gabytenorio; MrSouza Cullen; Lis swan; Larissa Inacio; Lady Sanctorum; Prisciila Massen; Gibeluh; May Pattz; ana carolina; Maríllya; Acdy-chan; Srta. Aphodite Cullen Black; Kaena H. Cullen; Dany Cullen; moorg.; Lahvial; Rêh; Isa Masen; Lara Brasil; C Lopes; Luiiza; adRii Marsters; Manuuu; Delly Black Fenix; Lóh; HelenEmilyRPM; ju; Ayumi.**

Gente, obrigado MESMO. Vocês definitivamente não sabem o quanto suas palavras nas reviews significam para mim. Parece que iluminam meu dia, sério. SDUIASUIEAS. Obrigado mesmo. *-*

E para quem curte JakeBella, tem uma curta postada, e chama-se **Relapse**. Inspirada na música com mesmo nome, de Jesse McCartney.

_J._

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 15**

Eu não havia dito nem uma única palavra naquela noite. Jacob dormiu comigo, mas não no sentido inocente. No sentido malicioso.

Foi diferente cada toque dele, comparado a cada toque de Edward. Edward exalava selvageria, mas ao mesmo tempo, carinho, gentileza, _amor_. Jacob apenas exalava amor. Nada mais que isso. Não que fosse ruim. Porém, em longos momentos eu preferia que Edward estivesse comigo naquela cama. _Naquele quarto_. Naquela noite.

Jacob, de fato, não ficou nada feliz ao saber que eu não era virgem – ele havia me perguntado com quem eu havia perdido e não tivesse contado à ele. Porém, não abri a boca. Ele simplesmente deduziu quem fosse: Edward Cullen. Ele não tinha dúvidas. Ele descobriu nosso certo envolvimento.

Porém isso não alterou nada na hora. Ele apenas pareceu se excitar mais. É claro que foi agradável. Mas eu senti uma certa dor no final de tudo. Dor por me entregar tão facilmente à Jacob. Dor por saber que Edward nunca será realmente meu, e também, que eu nunca serei realmente sua.

Jacob acordou, e viu que eu estava encarando-o, com certa tristeza nos olhos. Eu sabia que aquilo não ia muito a frente. E tinha plena certeza que essa noite foi em vão. Infelizmente eu não sentia tanto amor por ele como ele sentia por mim. Eu não conseguia vê-lo como homem.

Eu apenas via-o como irmão.

Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto e imediatamente ele limpou.

— Sem choros, Bells. Por favor. — ele sussurrou, com a mão em meu rosto. Porém, as lágrimas apenas aumentaram. Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro branco. Ele fez um carinho em meu rosto e depois beijou meus lábios. — A noite foi maravilhosa. — ele sorriu agradavelmente para mim, enquanto tirava meu rosto do meio dos travesseiros.

_Não foi real_, foi o que eu queria dizer. _Não foi real. De maneira alguma_. Essas palavras pulavam em minha mente. Jacob suspirou e se levantou da cama. Foi diretamente para o chuveiro, e quando saiu, apenas se vestiu. Ele provavelmente estava vendo que por dentro, eu estava sofrendo. E por fora, também.

— Me desculpe. — ele disse. Beijou minha testa e logo saiu do quarto sem mais delongas.

Não apenas naquele momento, mas desde que terminamos a nossa noite, eu me senti suja. Suja por estar fazendo aquilo com Jacob, apenas satisfazendo meu desejo sexual com ele, enquanto Edward não estava. Como se fosse coisa de filme: enquanto Edward não estava trabalhando, nós fazíamos sexo até cansar, mas quando ele ia trabalhar, eu chamava Jacob. É óbvio que a idéia era tentadora, ter dois homens _potentes_ comigo, e tudo mais.

Mas isso não é coisa minha. Eu me sinto suja por trais ambos. Trair a confiança de ambos. Eu não queria iludir Jacob, pensando que ele e eu sempre estaríamos juntos, não no fato de amizade, mas algo mais profundo. Eu, por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguiria sentir isso por Jacob.

Mas foi aí que os sintomas vieram.

**.xxx.**

Tive que dar cinco descargas depois de vomitar igual à uma louca. Havia colocado tudo para fora, sem dúvidas algumas. Senti meu rosto esfriar, assim como meus braços e pernas. Me sentei no banheiro, ao lado do vaso sanitário, apertando o botão da descarga.

Fiquei ofegante à partir daquele momento. As vertigens vinham rápidas até mim, mas depois da última descarga, elas pararam. Comecei a lembrar o que eu havia comido no dia anterior que tenha me feito mal. Não consegui lembrar de nada. Eu mesma havia preparado a comida, e havia acabado de comprar do supermercado. Nada que fizesse mal para mim estava naquela lista.

Cambaleando, andei até meu quarto e peguei meu celular. Apertei em discagem rápida, e lá estava o nome: _Alice_. Duas chamadas, e a pequena atendeu. Pude sentir meu suor frio descer por meu rosto.

— _Bella? _— ela disse com sua voz de sinos. Porém, a preocupação era evidente. — _Aconteceu algo? Raramente você me liga de manhã_.

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem. — falei, grogue. Passei a mão na minha testa. Minha cabeça doía, e a vertigem estava voltando. — Tem como você me levar até um centro médico? Acredito que eu não vá conseguir ir sozinha.

— _O que você tem Bella? Me conte, por favor._ — ela pediu. — _Eu vou ir aí. _— ela disse. —_ Mas você vai me explicar tudo direitinho. Estarei aí em menos de vinte minutos. _

E ela desligou o telefone. Eu continuava soando frio. Me levantei rápido e corri para o banheiro, para botar tudo para fora novamente.

Como prometido, Alice apareceu no meu apartamento em menos de vinte minutos. Primeiro ela me ajudou a tomar um banho. Me ajudou a me vestir, e me levou às pressas para o centro médico.

— Agora me diga, o que você tem? — ela perguntou enquanto diria seu Porsche amarelo berrante.

— Vertigens. Enjôo. Acabei de botar pra fora minhas refeições inteiras de ontem. — confessei, em voz baixa. Minha garganta doía, e minha cabeça doía. Alice ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para sentir a preocupação tomar conta do ar no seu Porsche.

— Bella... — ela disse calma. — Você andou tomando seus anticoncepcionais todos os dias? Sei que você e Edward ainda estão nesse rolo... Sexual. Mas falei para você se previnir. — ela disse devagar.

— Esqueci um ou dois, mas...

— Quando foi sua última menstruação? — ela perguntou, ainda calma, porém suas palavras ressoaram sérias. Agora sim isso era um problema. Comecei a contar. Fiquei perdida. — Bella, o que você está... — ela me perguntou, mas interrompi, levantando um dedo para ela e voltando a contar.

— Você acha que eu estou...? — perguntei, sem querer dizer aquela palavra.

— Grávida? — Alice perguntou. — É provável. Eu senti _e_ fiz as mesmas coisas que você. São os primeiros sintomas. — ela suspirou. — Mas ainda não temos certeza, certo? Vamos fazer os exames. Talvez seja apenas um mal estar.

— Era para minha menstruação vir semana passada. — murmurei. — _Mas não veio!_ — sibilei.

Eu? Grávida? Não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Foi apenas uma vez que esqueci da droga do anticoncepcional. Apenas _uma_ vez! Nem foram duas. Apenas uma. Será que nessa _uma_ vez, decidiu meu futuro?

Eu não conseguia me imaginar com um bebê nos braços. Ainda mais de Edward. Ele me largaria. Ele não poderia tomar conta do bebê. Ele é casado. Ele não poderia assumir um filho que não fosse de Tanya.

— Ai meu Deus... — eu falei para mim mesma. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. De maneira alguma, isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Levei minhas mãos até meu rosto e deixei que as lágrimas rolassem.

Alice parou o carro, provavelmente estacionando no estacionamento do centro médico mais próximo. Ela passou seu braço em torno do meu. Ficamos em silêncio por apenas cinco minutos. Depois ela saiu do carro e me tirou do carro também, me acompanhando até o centro médico.

Fiz os devidos exames e falaram que em alguns minutos – provavelmente meia hora – estariam prontos. Que rapidez, hein?

— Vamos. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. — Alice disse, me levando para fora do local. Antes disso, ela disse para a recepcionista: — Nós voltaremos. Apenas vou levá-la para comer algo.

A recepcionista apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

**.xxx.**

Minhas mãos ficaram trêmulas quando vi a mulher se aproximar de nós com um envelope branco com azul claro, com a sigla do centro médico. Meu estômago se revirou. Era a hora da verdade.

Alice me fez sentar antes de ver o resultado. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, preocupada. Abri o envelope com cuidado, temendo que tivesse no final da folha, um _positivo_. Tirei o papel, fechando os olhos. Já podia sentir as lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos. Quando abri, estava embaçado, porém Alice passou seu lenço em meus olhos. Vasculhei a folha e vi no final da mesma.

_Positivo_.

Alice ficou boquiaberta. Rapidamente, ela pegou o celular.

— Não ligue para ele. — pedi, baixando sua mão. Ela olhou para mim e seu semblante ficou triste.

— Ele _precisa_ saber. — ela disse, tentando me convencer.

— Não agora. — falei. — Deixe que eu falo com ele. Por favor Alice, não diga nada. — a pedi. Ela assentiu, entendo minha dor.

Um bebê. De Edward.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Sempre havia me prevenido – apenas num deslize, e aconteceu. Porém, eu imaginava como o bebê seria. Seria loirinho de olhos verdes? Menino de cabelos lisos? Ou menina com cachinhos? Eu brilhava imaginando aquilo. Mas não era certo. Edward nunca aceitaria um filho que não fosse de Tanya. Disso eu tinha mais que certeza.

Me levantei, com o envelope em mãos. Alice foi ao meu lado, agradecendo pela ajuda. Foi rapidamente até o Porsche comigo. Ela o ligou e fomos andando para um local distinto. Quem sabe fosse o seu, ou o meu apartamento?

— No que você está pensando? — ela perguntou, com os olhos focados na estrada.

— Acho que sei como você se sentiu quando descobriu que estava grávida — confessei, observando atônita o papel que estava em minhas mãos. —, o medo de ser rejeitada. O medo de ele não querer o filho. O sofrimento. — continuei a falar. Meus olhos marejaram. — Eu não sei o que fazer, Alice. Edward é casado, e tem uma vida formada. Não vai demorar até Tanya engravidar e eles se transformarem em uma família completa.

— Duvido muito. — Alice suspirou. — Tanya detesta crianças. Duvido que acabe concebendo uma. Sem falar que parece que ela tem um problema. — ela comentou. — Rosalie havia me dito. Parece que ela teve cistos no ovário, e teve que fazer uma cirurgia. Porém, poderiam ter sequelas, e ela tivesse problemas para engravidar. Acredito que Edward poderá abandoná-la por isso. Edward sempre quis ter um bebê.

— Duvido que ele a deixe por esse motivo, Alice. Se ele realmente ama Tanya, por mais mesquinha que ela fosse... Ele não a abandonaria por esses motivos. Eles podem tentar fazer algo. Muitas mulheres ultimamente estão engravidando por meio de cirurgias, ou coisas do tipo e...

— O que eu quis dizer sobre sequelas, Bella — ela continuou a falar. —, é que talvez Tanya não possa gerar filhos. E se pudesse, teria complicações na gravidez. Ou o bebê pode morrer, ou... Ela.

— Não... — murmurei. — Não. Não, não. — chutei o tapete do Porsche, com raiva imensa.

— Bella, acalme-se. — Alice parou na sinaleira. Vi que estávamos perto do meu apartamento. — Pode não parecer para você, mas... Gravidez é algo maravilhoso. Todas as mulheres sabem disso. — ela suspirou. — Com Edward querendo ou não, você não vai se arrepender de ter concebido esse bebê. Nunca que irá se arrepender. — ela sorriu. — Mesmo que Edward não aceite esse bebê agora, quando ele nascer, ele vai se conformar. Ele vai amá-lo tanto quanto você. Os homens apenas se tornam pais quando o bebê nasce. Eles apenas se "conformam" quando o bebê nasce.

— E se ele não se conformar? — perguntei. — E se ele não quiser de jeito maneira esse filho? E se ele o tratar como filho bastardo, que é algo que nunca vai deixar de ser, ao menos que ele deixe Tanya e se case comigo?

— Creio que, ele pretende deixar Tanya na primeira oportunidade. Ele apenas precisa de um pretexto para isso. — ela sorriu para mim. — Ele não quer ter que discutir à toa com Tanya. Apesar de ela ser esnobe... E tudo mais o que falamos dela, ela é uma boa pessoa. Não é amável, nem adorável... Mas no fundo do fundo, ela é uma boa pessoa.

Eu estava sem palavras. Alice estava dando votos para que Edward se separasse de Tanya quando soubesse que eu esperava um filho dele? Ela estava louca. Por mais que Tanya tivesse esses problemas, ele não a deixaria. Acredito nisso. Por que então, havia se casado com ela? Seria por pura besteira? Por puro interesse, por apenas achá-la bonita? Por ela ser tão rica quanto ele?

Eram motivos estúpidos para fincar laços de casamento. Totalmente estúpidos.

Alice me deixou em frente ao meu prédio. Ela me abraçou, e por debaixo daquela sua blusa, senti que sua barriga estava começando a arredondar, mesmo que fossem por apenas dois meses e pouco de gravidez. Quem sabe mais?

Fiquei feliz por ela; ela tinha Jasper. Alguém que estaria sempre com ela, não importa o que aconteça.

E quem eu teria?

Eu não tinha ninguém. Não que minhas amigas, Jacob e Edward fossem "ninguém". Mas... Eu não tinha ninguém para conviver durante meus dias. Ninguém pelo qual eu poderia acordar e dar milhares de beijos e dizer o quanto amo. Eu até poderia de Jacob para isso, mas meus dias não seriam tão felizes. Eu não conseguia ver Jacob como homem. E nem meus beijos, nem minhas carícias seriam sinceras. Eu não queria iludí-lo daquela maneira.

Decidi que por fim, eu não machucaria mais ninguém. De maneira alguma. Eu não daria problema à mais ninguém – ninguém mais se irritaria comigo.

E eu iria começar fazer isso agora.

**.xxx.**

No começo da tarde, entreguei às fotos ao Mike. Ele disse que estariam prontas ainda hoje, porém, iria chamar o casal no final da tarde para analisarem às fotos, e até amanhã, tudo estaria pago. Pedi para que ele botasse o dinheiro na minha conta.

— Estás com algum problema, Bella? — ele perguntou, me fitando curiosamente. — Estás tão abatida. Aconteceu algo com seus pais, ou com amigos?

— Nada demais... — falei, em voz rouca. — É que... Recebi uma proposta... Em Los Angeles. — menti. — Eles querem uma resposta até amanhã...

— Você pretende ir? — ele perguntou, agora assustado. — Não vou te forçar a ficar, pelo contrário, vou te dar apoio Bella. Você tem meu total respeito.

— Obrigado. — agradeci. — Vou sim. Hoje é quarta, sim? — perguntei e ele assentiu com a cabeça. — Na sexta feira eu pego o vôo para Los Angeles.

— Espera. Mas nem vai ter nenhuma festinha de despedida? — ele perguntou.

— Desculpe Mike. Quero que seja secreto. Detesto ser o centro das atenções como você sabe. — eu sorri fraco para ele. — Até logo.

— Isso é um pedido de demição, certo? — ele sorriu fraco. — Acho que devo fazer isso direito. — ele se levantou e me abraçou. — Foi ótimo trabalhar contigo. E não se preocupe; sem festas de despedidas. Apenas avisos depois que você ir. E colocarei seu dinheiro no banco logo após que receber.

— Obrigado, Mike. Mesmo. — agradeci e retribui seu abraço. Saí do seu escritório e segui para meu apartamento.

Arrumei tudo quando cheguei – havia passado em uma loja e comprei duas malas enormes para botar minhas coisas. Uma eu já tinha, que era de rodinha e super gigante. Botei todas as minhas roupas. Vasculhei o meu apartamento. Tirei todas as fotos do mural e guardei em uma caixa.

Fui até a gaveta do criado mudo – ou, bidê – do meu quarto – vi a foto _dele_. Nesses dois meses que ficamos "juntos", ele nunca havia descoberto essa foto no criado mudo. Juro. Eu o observei. Estava lindo, como sempre. Beijei a foto e peguei uma caneta permanente. Depois, procurei por uma folha do meu caderno para rabiscos como poesias e tudo mais. Comecei a escrever.

"_Alice, Edward, Jacob... _

_Creio que qualquer um de vocês podem invadir meu apartamento e ver que tudo está vazio no momento. Apenas queria comunicar que estou indo para bem longe daqui. _

_Gostaria de pedir desculpas, por tudo. Por não ter falado antes; por causar problemas; por deixar vocês aí, não ficar mais com nenhum de vocês. Me dói fazer isso, mas foi necessário._

_Alice, eu lhe agradeço, de todas as formas. Você foi uma amiga-irmã que nunca tive, apesar de _já ter_ tido uma melhor amiga. Mas ela nunca se tornou tão especial quanto você._

_Edward, eu te amo. De todas as maneiras possíveis. Gostaria de te pedir perdão por tudo que causei à você. Mas quero que você viva sua vida, perfeitamente, sem nenhuma fotógrafa estúpida lhe enchendo a paciência. Eu te amo, muito. Mais do que minha própria vida. Mais do que eu me permita amar alguém._

_Jacob, gostaria que me perdoasse por não poder correspondê-lo. De qualquer maneira, eu te amo. Porém, nunca consegui vê-lo como homem, e sim, como irmão. Isso nunca vai mudar. Me perdoe. Não queria causar-lhe mais problemas._

_Gente, eu amo vocês todos. Digam ao Mike e a Jessica que também amo eles. Jacob, encarregue-se disso, já que você os conhece._

_Obrigado por tudo, e me desculpem, mais uma vez. E por favor: não me preocurem._

_Bella"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Olá, olá, como estão meus amores? Espero que bem! Ok, trago boas novas: esse capítulo será POV Edward, seguindo até... Quando Deus quiser. HAHAHAHA. Bem, talvez eu não poste na próxima semana, ou me atrase para postar, é porque fiquei de recuperação no colégio por física e química, e a coisinha tá feia... Feinha, ok. E por isso, preciso estudar bastante. Ou seja, vou deixar meu notebook de lado para estudar, o que será um milagre, creio eu. E um tanto complicado, é claro.

Quero pedir desculpas pelos erros constantes de português no capítulo anterior pelo o que me citaram pelas reviews, aliás, obrigado gente por ter citado. Se não, eu nem teria percebido. XD E, bem, estou em andamento com algumas histórias Bella e Edward aqui, umas três, mais precisamente. Ainda estou em dúvida em qual postar em janeiro, e também, tem umas duas que nem passei do capítulo dois.

Eu estava pensando em transformar a one-shot **Trem Fantasma** em uma longa, assim como a **Relapse**, mas creio que isso levaria um certo tempo. Gente, leiam e opinem. Dependendo de qual forem as respostas, eu poderei transformá-las em longas ou não. Então, por favor, opinem. Não quero fazer uma longa pra ninguém ler, isso é chato e dá um grande ponto alto de má vontade de escrever e desmotivação. É a mesma coisa que você falar para uma pessoa super decidida em ser algo, que ela não presta para isso. É sério. Desanima total a pessoa. HAHAHAHA.

Em relação ao meu livro, estou quase finalizando-o, faltando apenas as partes _tchan_ da história, pois ainda está no drama todo... E eu nem gosto de fazer drama, é claro! (ironia on) HAHAHA. Para os interessados, eu poderei colocar a sinopse aqui no próximo capítulo. E, gente, preciso de uma ajudinha, mas não é bem para mim, é para meu pai: ele está com um livro pronto, mas ainda não lançou. A história é relacionada com um tesouro misterioso no deserto do Sahara, bem divertida e tudo mais — dei uma lida, super legal, até me impressionei, _juro_. Quero dizer, caramba, é o meu pai! — só que ele ainda não encontrou nenhum nome bom para lançar, nada que chame a atenção. Então, quem tiver idéias relacionadas, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, por favor, mandem! Não estamos encontrando nenhum título bom e que chame bastante a atenção, mesmo!

Agora, meus sinceros agradecimentos à: **Gibeluh; Mary P. Candles Maine; Gabi-b; Dani; moorg.; Isa Masen; adRii Marsters; Lara Brasil; Lady Sanctorum; carolinaxavier; Kaoro Yumi; kika cullen; tami-sushi; thata; Gabytenorio; Dany Cullen; Rêh; MrSouza Cullen; CullenB; C Lopes; Srta. Aphrodite Cullen Black; A. Anthony M.; Pâmella; Kaena H. Cullen; Manuuu**;, pelas reviews lindas que recebi. Gente, amei meeeeeesmo. E não canso de dizer que vocês me dão mais motivos para continuar essa história. Obrigado mesmo!

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 16**

Eu estava começando a me preocupar. Já fazia certo um mês que não tive notícias de Bella e sempre que chego no apartamento dela, a porta está trancada e quando bato, dá eco.

Liguei diversas vezes para seu celular, mas nenhum sinal de ela atender. Caía sempre na caixa postal. Liguei milhares de vezes para o telefone de sua casa, mas dava como "Esse número não existe". Talvez ela esteja tentando fazer uma pegadinha comigo, era isso?

Alice também não falava nada – mas ela parecia estar mais preocupada do que eu. O que havia acontecido com ela? Alice não abrira a boca para nada. Eu tinha a estranha sensação de que ela estava escondendo algo de mim.

Talvez ela tivesse se mudado, para um apartamento mais chique? Ou que ela foi passar uns dias no Havaí, na casa de sua amiga? Talvez fosse. Mas seu telefone continuaria pegando, e ela provavelmente atenderia minhas ligações. E, o pior de tudo: ela me falaria.

Isso já faziam longas duas semanas, e não havia sinal algum de Bella. Tenho deixado de trabalhar para procurá-la. Não havia sinal dela em qualquer canto de Nova Iorque. Nunca mais vi seu estranho SmartCar vermelho reluzente, e muito menos o relance de seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.

Aqueles olhos! Como eu sentia falta deles.

Tanya começara a se irritar com o fato de eu estar mais preocupado com outras coisas – pelo qual decidi não falar para ela – do que passar as noites com ela. Ela estava cada vez mais estressada, e deixava de falar comigo do nada. É óbvio que ela tem motivos – já deve ter descoberto que Bella sumiu. Deve ter ouvido de alguém. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie...?

Tudo estava tão bem! Qual o motivo de ela sumir desse jeito? Será que ela recebeu uma promoção, e teve de se mudar _para outra cidade_? Ou ela simplesmente cansou do romance que estávamos vivendo?

É certo que ela tenha se cansado. Mas eu não me cansei. Fui sincero em minhas palavras – eu a amo de verdade. E a trocaria por Tanya. Era apenas ela pedir. Apenas ela querer.

Pressionei com o pé no acelerador, seguindo para o apartamento de Alice. Ela estava eufórica, preocupada, ansiosa, e isso não fazia bem para sua gravidez. De forma alguma.

Com o Volvo, não demorou para eu chegar lá. Estacionei em frente ao apartamento, ligando o alarme e depois, subi as escadas. Não perderia tempo com elevadores. Bati três vezes na sua porta, e ela atendeu de imediato.

— Edward! — ela disse. Seus olhos estavam inchados. Ela estava chorando provavelmente, desde que acordou. Bella foi sua _primeira_ melhor amiga, desde sempre. Alice nunca teve uma boa amiga. Nunca mesmo. — Alguma notícia da Bella?

— Nenhuma. — falei, e já segui para seu sofá. Jasper não estava – ele precisava trabalhar. Não iríamos interromper seu trabalho, por mais que Bella estivesse desaparecida.

— Falei com Jacob — ela disse, abaixando a cabeça. —, não foi uma conversa muito agradável. Ele disse que queria falar com você. E falou que encontrou uma coisa no apartamento da Bella.

— Que coisa? — perguntei, fitando Alice. Ela corou de leev e se sentou na mesa de centro à minha frente. A mesa de centro era bem pesada, e ter Alice nela era como se tivesse uma pena em cima.

— Uma carta de despedida. — ela disse, tentando explicar. — Ela apenas citou três nomes, em geral. Eu, você e o Jacob. Havia uma despedida para cada um de nós. — ela engoliu a seco. — Bella não se matou. Nem está desaparecida.

— Ela foi por vontade própria. — murmurei. Por que ela havia feito aquilo? Por que? Por que? Estávamos tão felizes! Ela parecia não se importar com o fato de eu ser casado. Ela parecia tão feliz quanto eu quando nos encontrávamos. Meu coração se apertou. Eu havia perdido a mulher da minha vida.

— Jacob vai estar aqui em vinte minutos, diz ele. Ele vai trazer a carta, e uma foto que ela tinha... Sua. — Alice disse.

— Minha?

— Sim. Ela bateu no dia do seu casamento. Você estava segurando uma champanhe. — Alice suspirou. — Ele disse que tem algo escrito no verso da foto. Parece uma dedicatória à você.

— Falando dessa maneira, parece que ela se suicidou. — confessei. O clima tinha ficado tenso, para poder-se imaginar daquela maneira. Logo ouvimos batidas na porta e eu fui atender.

Péssima idéia.

Levei um soco na cara bem dado. Saberia que iria ficar roxo. Mas por sorte, nenhum osso quebrado.

— Me dê bons motivos para não acabar com você agora, _Cullen_. — Jacob disse com os nervos à flor da pele. Pude ver a fúria em seus olhos. Levei minha mão até a parte atingida no rosto – a direita, perto do olho. Gemi de dor quando toquei.

— Bom dia para você também, Jacob. — falei. — O que você tem aí? Alice me disse.

— Encontrei no apartamento dela antes de o caminhão da mudança aparecer. — ele me ignorou e seguiu até Alice, que ficou sentada no sofá, assustado com a cena que acabara de ver. — Parece que ela sentia que eu iria lá no dia seguinte.

Alice rapidamente pegou o envelope nas mãos dele. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos e transbordava preocupação e ansiedade. Retalhou o envelope e pegou uma folha que parecia ser uma foto, e um papel de caderno maltratado.

— "Alice, Edward, Jacob..." — Alice começou a dizer, com a voz embargada, com certa dificuldade. —"... creio que qualquer um de vocês podem invadir meu apartamento e ver que está vazio no momento. Apenas queria comunicar que estou indo para bem longe daqui" — Alice levantou os olhos para mim, agora extremamente assustada. — "Gostaria de pedir desculpas, por tudo. Por não ter falado antes, por causar problemas, por deixar vocês aí, não ficar mais com nenhum de vocês. Me dói fazer isso, mas foi necessário".

— Então por que fez, idiota?! — exclamei, sentindo minhas mãos tremerem. Jacob lançou um olhar furioso para mim, e me encolhi. Não estava afim de levar outro soco.

— "Alice, eu lhe agradeço de todas as formas. Você foi uma amiga-irmã que nunca tive, apesar de já ter tido uma melhor amiga. Mas ela nunca se tornou tão especial quanto você" — Alice disse, agora com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não conseguia mais ler, e decidiu passar a folha para mim.

— "Edward, eu te amo" — li, e Jacob soltou um riso nervoso.

— Narcisismo ao ataque. — ele murmurou e eu ignorei.

— "De todas as maneiras possíveis. Gostaria de ter pedir perdão por tudo que causei à você. Mas quero que você viva sua vida, perfeitamente, sem nenhuma fotógrafa estúpida lhe enchendo a paciência" — eu continuava a ler, dessa vez, pasmo. Ela se acha estúpida para mim? Há, há. Era só o que me faltava. — "Eu te amo, muito. Mais do que minha própria vida. Mais do que eu me permita amar alguém". — terminei e entreguei a folha à Jacob, ainda sem nada a dizer. Eu estava pelas tampas com Bella. Por que diabos ela havia feito aquilo?

— "Jacob, gostaria que me perdoasse por não poder correspondê-lo. De qualquer maneira, eu te amo. Porém, nunca consegui vê-lo como homem, e sim, como irmão" — ele disse parecendo cuspir as últimas palavras. Resmungou e voltou à ler: — "Isso nunca vai mudar. Me perdoe. Não queria causar-lhe mais problemas" — ele disse e entregou a folha para Alice, porém, a mesma me entregou, pois ela não aguentava as lágrimas.

— "Gente, eu amo vocês todos. Digam ao Mike e a Jessica que também amo eles. Jacob, encarregue-se disso, já que você os conhece", menino dos recados. — brinquei e Jacob rosnou. Me virei para não levar nenhum soco na cara. — "Obrigado por tudo e me desculpem, mais uma vez. E por favor, não me procurem. Bella" — terminei de ler.

Ficamos em silêncio. Apenas pude ouvir os baixos soluços de Alice, e sua mão passando violentamente em seu rosto, limpando-o das lágrimas. O nó na garganta veio, depois de muito tempo. A vontade de chorar me consumiu. Eu não tinha palavras para aquilo.

— Ela não iria embora sem um motivo. — Jacob disse, por fim.

— E ela acha que eu ouço ela. — falei. — Que mané, não procurar ela? — olhei para os dois. Alice finalmente havia parado de chorar e agora olhava atônita para mim. — _Vamos_ procurar ela. _Vamos_ encontrá-la. E vamos bater muito nela. — falei em tom brincalhão.

— Está falando sério? — Jacob perguntou, me encarando.

— Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

**.xxx.**

— Ela disse que recebeu uma proposta em Los Angeles. — Mike começou a se explicar, contornando a mesa do seu escritório, com dificuldade. Jacob naquela sala era tão intimidador do que qualquer outra coisa. — Disse que se mudaria na sexta feira, dois dias depois. Ela pediu demissão e pediu para que eu depositasse o dinheiro na sua conta.

— Ela disse mais alguma coisa? — perguntei, encarando-o.

— Me agradeceu. E disse que não queria nenhuma festa de despedidas. Que queria que fosse secreto. — Mike disse, olhando para cada um de nós. — Não me olhem desse jeito, por favor.

— Típico da Bella. — Jacob bufou, chutando a cadeira. Pude ouvir a cadeira sendo maltratada. Olhei para o chão e vi a mesma toda torta.

Suspirei, cansado. — Pode passar cinco minutos sem quebrar algo, Black? — perguntei, deixando de encará-lo. Ele nada disse. Mike apenas murmurou um "seria bom". — Agradecemos a ajuda, Sr. Newton. Tenha um bom dia. — e saí da sala. Alice e Jacob vieram logo atrás de mim.

— _Los Angeles?_ — Alice murmurou consigo mesma. — Ela nunca iria para Los Angeles. Ela havia me dito que odiava Los Angeles.

— A proposta deve ter sido boa. — falei, indo até o Volvo prata que estava estacionado em frente à agência.

— Não. — Jacob balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Foi uma puta de uma mentira. Bella apenas quer nos enganar, dizendo que foi para Los Angeles, quando ela poderia ter ido para a casa de seus pais.

— E onde os pais dela moram? — perguntei. Jacob olhou para mim, com a cara fechada.

— Transou com ela durante dois meses inteiros e não sabe nada sobre a vida dela? _Tsc_. — Jacob voltou a balançar a cabeça negativamente. — Você não presta, Edward. Não vale a cueca que veste.

— Meninos, _por favor_? — Alice implorou, literalmente, para que nós parássemos de discutir. — A mãe dela mora em Phoenix, com o padrasto. Seu pai mora em Forks.

— Levariam dias! — exclamei. — E mesmo que fossemos de avião, levariam boas quase que vinte e quatro horas! E pegando vôos de ligação!

— Se você a amasse de verdade, não se importaria com a duração da viagem. — Jacob rosnou. — Além do mais, acredito que ela não vá querer voltar para sua terra Natal. Bella odeia Forks. — ele olhou para o lado. — E não quer atrapalhar Renée com Phil. Ela já se acha grandinha o suficiente para morar sozinha e se virar.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Alice perguntou, encarando-o. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de fúria ardente.

— Que ela foi para alguma outra cidade bem longe daqui? — Jacob se perguntou. — Acho que seria fácil se colocássemos um detetive na cola dela. Aí a localizaríamos e tiraríamos satisfações.

— Não! — Alice berrou. — Um detetive não. É o cúmulo!

— Mas é a maneira mais fácil, Alice. — ele disse calmamente.

— Por que com ela você é sempre doce e comigo você apenas se resolve na porrada? — indaguei, olhando firmemente para o trânsito à nossa frente.

— Não é você que está esperando um filho de quatro meses. — ele disse, grosso. Me lembrei de ter notado a barriga levemente arredondada e criando forma de Alice. Ela era minha irmã, mas eu não podia negar que ela ficava linda grávida.

Dei de ombros para Jacob. Comecei a andar aleatoriamente pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Quem sabe, encontrar um vislumbre de Isabella Swan pela cidade? Nem que seja uma mecha de cabelo, ou até mesmo seu perfume.

Ouvi ele respirar fundo, e com um pingo de delicadeza em suas palavras, ele disse, parecendo se acalmar: — Onde _raios_ você pretende ir, Cullen? — ele pareceu cuspir meu nome. Respirei fundo também para não responder no mesmo tom grosseiro.

— De nenhum lugar para lugar nenhum. — brinquei com as palavras, enquanto dirigia concentrado na estrada. Ouvi Jacob rosnar, mas Alice começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer, porém julguei ser do musical que ela adora: Sweeney Todd. A suposta "The Contest", quando Sr. Todd diz que o elixir de Adolfo Pirelli é urina. Há, há.

— Por onde podemos começar a procurar Bella, realmente? Sem a ajuda de ninguém? — Alice se perguntou, com os olhos perdidos. — Apenas com palpites?

— Palpites não ajudarão em nada, Alice. — Jacob disse, agora com sua voz rouca. Ele parecia tão machucado quanto eu.

— Black, irei te deixar em casa. — falei, tentando ser gentil. Mas minha voz saiu completamente ao contrário. Ele franziu o cenho, mas concordou mesmo assim. — Quero relaxar um pouco os neurônios e pensar mais. Sua presença aqui não agrada minha cabeça.

— Sinto muito, Cullen. — ele disse, tão grosso quanto eu. Sorri, de uma forma forçada. Ele indicou o caminho. Primeiro ele deu um caminho errado, onde paramos em frente à um prostíbulo. Depois ele deu o endereço certo. Creio que fora apenas para gastar minha gasolina e minha paciência.

Parei com meu carro em frente à um grande terreno com três prédios enormes e iguais, todos pintados com uma cor creme, só que pouco mais escuro. O terreno com os três prédios era realmente imenso, equivalente à uns três campos de futebol americano.

Jacob saiu, batendo a porta com uma força desnecessária. Ele iria pagar depois.

— Há algo que eu queria te contar sobre a Bella... — Alice disse receosa, com os olhos novamente perdidos. — Creio que ela vá querer meu pescoço se eu te contar, e ela pediu extremo segredo... Mas não vejo opções, a não ser te contar. Espero que ela me perdoe. — ela sussurrou a última frase.

— Está me deixando preocupado, Alice. — falei, agora seguindo o caminho para o apartamento dela.

— Eu sei que vocês transavam, com frequência. — ela confessou, e pude sentir meu rosto avermelhar-se um pouco. — Ela me contou, quando percebi que o clima entre vocês após a primeira noite havia ficado tenso. Ela contou relutante, antes de tudo. — ela respirou fundo. — Bella tinha extremo cuidado. Acho que você podia perceber que ela sempre tomava anticoncepcionais na manhã seguinte, não?

— Sim. — afirmei. — Ela acordava cedo, tomava uma pílula e voltava a dormir. Porém, ela nunca havia contado isso para mim. Eu apenas percebi.

— Pois então. — ela disse. — Um dia... Ela esqueceu de tomar a pílula. Ou dois, quem sabe. Mas isso não daria grandes problemas, talvez, se...

Ela travou. Ficou em extremo silêncio. Eu apenas podia escutar o zunido do motor e o barulho dos carros na rua. Meu estômago embrulhou-se, e a curiosidade e aflição aumentaram gradativamente.

Não hesitei em perguntar: — Se...?

— Se não fosse — ela disse devagar, com extremo cuidado. —, a semana de menstruação dela.

— Não estou acompanhando, Alice. — confessei, parando na sinaleira e olhei para ela. Eu realmente não estava entendo o que ela dizia. Não estava conseguindo unir os fatos.

— Tu és terrível, Edward. — ela confessou. — O que quero dizer... É que Bella está, grávida de você.

**Continuo ou não, eis a questão? Depende de vocês! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Oi amores! Como estão? Espero que bem. Hm, certo, estou com poucas palavras hoje, e tenho que estudar muito, muito, muito. Fiquei por muitos pontos em física, 5.3! Nem com reza braba talvez eu passe... A coisa ficou realmente feia. HAHAHA. Bem, certo, vamos lá.

Em questão do meu livro, aqui vai a sinopse: _Armeria Harrison vai morar com o pai em São Francisco e, após voltar de uma festa de aniversário de uma recente amiga, ela sofre um acidente e entra em coma. Porém, em vez de ela ficar num tipo de "purgatório", que é o que todos dizem em relação ao coma, ela vira um fantasma. E como ela tem um poder espiritual grande demais, ela atrai agentes da morte, que tentam pegar seu poder para ficarem mais fortes. Porém, ela receberá ajuda de dois simpáticos anjos, para que ela possa completar uma missão e voltar ao seu corpo antes de ser pega pelos agentes._ É isso. Sou realmente péssima com sinopses, mas creio que a história esteja melhor que isso.

Em relação às reviews, amei cada uma! Mesmo! E quero avisar que estamos na reta final da fanfic, não lembro se já falei isso, mas era para ter avisado no capítulo 14 já, que são os últimos cinco capítulos da história... HAHAHAHA. Mas bem, espero que gostem do restante. Fiquei realmente feliz pelo caso de vocês terem gostado do capítulo anterior, e espero que gostem desse também.

Quero agradecer de coração à: **Gabi-b; Lara Brasil; camila; Pandora; Rosalie; Maríllya; Isabella Campbell; Isa Masen; Ângie ; Layra Cullen; moorg.; Sunshine; Rêh; adRii Marsters; Nessinha Black; Acdy-chan; buh-chan; MrSouza Cullen; Cullen Black; Kaena H. Cullen; y farias; Gabytenorio; A. Anthony M.; LUCIMASENCULLEN; C Lopes; BC; Gibeluh; Janice; Lilian Beatriz; Pâmela; Lady Sanctorum;** Obrigado mesmo gente! Vocês são uns amores! 3 E eu adoro comentários doidos. São os melhores! UIAIESAEASHIUAEIS.

Bem, e como pedidos, começarei assim que possível, escrever a continuação de Trem Fantasma, que irá virar uma longa. Mas irei postar só ano que vem, ainda nem comecei. Estudos da recuperação estão me matando. HAHAHA. Beijos gente, e obrigado mesmo!

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 17**

Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos. Definitivamente não estava a conseguir pensar em nada, nem ao menos raciocinar. Bella? _Grávida?_ Eu não conseguia entender o simples fato de ela não ter me contado, em vez de fugir e deixar todos nós preocupados.

Fiquei tão atordoado com o que Alice me dissera, que cheguei a parar de dirigir – a mesma conduzia meu carro. Dessa vez, ela tomou um rumo diferente, provavelmente seguindo até meu apartamento. Eu não estava em boas condições.

— Por que diabos ela não me contou? — perguntei, sentindo o fogo de raiva invadir meu corpo. Porém, em nenhum momento eu senti vontade de matá-la. Pelo contrário: eu imaginava Bella com um pequeno bebê no colo. Bella sentada na cama da maternidade, com um bebê no colo, enrolado por um cobertor branco.

Ele teria o rosto de anjo da mãe. Se possível, teria tudo da mãe, e sem nada do pai. A mãe era perfeita; já o pai, não.

Eu não poderia prolongar aquilo mais. Ou pior, deixar Bella daquela maneira. Isso me deu forças para continuar. Extremas forças.

— Ela estava com medo — Alice confessou, olhando fixamente para a estrada. —, estava com medo de que você a rejeitasse. Ela preferia fugir do que a escutar, acredito eu. E ela mesma disse naquela carta que não queria mais causar problemas à nós. — ela parou e viu minha expressão de espanto e confusão. — Me desculpe! Sinceras desculpas! — ela pediu quase que berrando. — Eu havia prometido, de pés juntos, que não contaria à você! Ela disse que ela mesma contaria e tudo mais, mas eu a traí e contei à você, droga. E ela também não se deu ao trabalho de contar, mais droga ainda. Devo ter piorado sua situação. Me desculpe!

— Você ainda tem o número daquele advogado, Alice? — perguntei.

— Hã?! — ela berrou, virando a cara para mim. Ela soltou o volante, e eu rapidamente enfiei as mãos no volante, conduzindo o carro com dificuldade. Alice era louca! Eu tinha pena do bebê que estava para nascer. — Você não vai ralhar comigo? Não vai dizer o quanto sou imprestável?

— Você não é _responsável!_ — berrei, agora sentindo as mãos dela por baixo das minhas, conduzindo o carro. — Viu só? Poderíamos ter batido. — ela respirou fundo e pediu desculpas.

— Pode repetir a pergunta, por favor? — ela pediu, dessa vez mais calma.

— Não. Você vai soltar o volante. — grunhi.

— Não, não vou. — ela prometeu tímida. — Repita a pergunta.

— Você ainda tem o número daquele advogado? — perguntei. — Aquele amigo do Jasper.

— Jenks? — ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Sua voz era meio desconfiada. — O que você quer com o Sr. Jenks? Quer tirar a guarda do bebê da Bella que nem nasceu? Você é psicótico, Edward. Além de trair sua mulher, pegar a fotógrafa e poder ver peitos e vaginas durante colocação de silicone, você ainda _quer roubar a guarda do bebê!_ Você é louco.

— Não é nada disso, Alice. — falei após seu discurso contra minha pessoa. — Eu... Não quero mais causar problemas à Tanya. Vou me separar dela. Ela tem ficado cada dia mais pirada com esse negócio da Bella. Se eu não pedir a separação, _ela_ pede. Vai ser um horror, então.

Alice não disse nada. Ela hesitou em falar algo, e depois, suspirou: — Você e a Bella são iguais. Você pode negar, mas vocês dois são iguais.

— Pensei que estaria feliz. — acusei.

— E estou, claro. — ela admitou. — Você _finalmente_ viu que a víbora com mega-hair loiro não presta, e vai se separar dela. Isso é uma glória, um milagre. Agora pega essa droga de celular e liga pro Jenks. Aliás — ela disse, hesitante. —, você pretende demolir o apartamento? Ou fazer uma reforma?

— Por que? — perguntei pegando o BlackBerry cor-de-rosa dela e procurando por "J. Jenks".

— Estou prevendo Tanya com vasos chineses nas mãos tacando em você quando chegar em casa e falar da separação.

— É de se esperar.

**.xxx.**

— Você é um crápula! Um aproveitador! Eu te odeio, Edward Cullen! — ela berrava e jogava os vasos chineses em mim. Eu apenas me abaixava, na intenção de me defender, e eles paravam na parede da sala. A situação era cômica. Alice nunca errava.

— Tanya, _acalme-se!_ — eu pedi, mas ela apenas jogou dessa vez a cadeira. Não tive como me defender, apenas corri para o lado.

— Me acalmar? — ela perguntou com grande ironia em suas palavras. — _Me acalmar?_ COMO você quer que eu me acalme? Nojento! Idiota! Repugnante! Rosalie estava certa sobre você, você não vale a cueca que veste! — ela berrou e jogou a revista. Pude ver as lágrimas grossas saírem de seus olhos. — Você não dá valor às coisas que tem e sempre quer ter _mais!_ — ela jogou o vaso de flores, cujo o vaso era de vidro. Também quebrou-se atrás de mim. — Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava cansada de você chegar em casa e já falar naquela _vadia_ da Isabella-acho-que-bato-fotos-legais-_Swan! _Eu sempre suspeitei que você andava com ela! Sempre na cama com ela! Rosalie me falava! Estúpido! Idiota! Galinha aproveitador de inocentes!

Eu não me aguentei. Ela continuava a pegar coisas pela sala e jogava em mim. Lá eu via os jogos de porcelana que eu havia ganhado de Alice voarem aos ares – os anjos de porcelana, enfeites para sala. Eu soltei um berro tão alto, que provavelmente acordaria Nova Iorque inteira.

— CHEGA! — berrei. — Estou cansado disso. — falei em tom mais controlado. — Não aguento mais você no meu pé. Sim, eu dormi com a Isabella, e daí? Você também não era nenhuma santa! Pensa que eu não sabia com seus casos com garotos de programa? Saiba que Isabella era tão _boa_ quanto você, em todos os sentidos. Boa de corpo, boa na cama, e boa como pessoa! Ela tinha um coração mais puro que o seu, se quer saber. — cuspi. — E não me venha falar que eu não valho uma cueca — apontei para ela em tom ameaçador, enquanto ela se preparava para pegar um vaso branco. —, que você não vale _nem a água de lavar louça!_

Boa jogada, Edward.

Tanya simplesmente pegou o vaso branco e jogou em minha direção, porém, me abaixei, e o mesmo quebrou parte da imensa janela atrás de mim, voando pela Quinta Avenida. Ela berrou novamente, e dessa vez jogou uma pequena escultura que eu tinha ao lado do sofá em cima da mesa de centro. _De vidro_.

— Se é o divórcio que você quer, é o divórcio que você terá. — ela ameaçou, quebrando o último vaso de enfeite no chão. A sala estava realmente uma zona. Respirei fundo, aliviado. Eu nem gostava dos vasos, um ponto para mim.

Me sentei no sofá – o único que não tinha cacos de vidros ou de porcelana – e respirei mais fundo ainda, relaxado. Ouvi o meu celular tocar e atendi no primeiro toque: — Alô?

E senti algo duro na minha cabeça. Quando olhei para trás, era minha enciclopédia vermelha e grossa, tombando atrás de mim. A dor latejante na cabeça começara. Olhando para a entrada da sala de TV, vi um vislumbre dos cabelos loiros morangos. Tanya maldita.

— _Escutei seu grito. Caramba... Quer que eu ligue para a Megan e peça para ela arrumar seu apartamento? _— Alice perguntou do outro lado da linha.

— Seria de grande ajuda. — agradeci e antes de ligar, acrescentei: — E você estava certa ao caso dos vasos chineses. Todos quebrados quando falei do divórcio.

Apenas ouvi a risada de sinos de Alice, e por fim ela desligou.

**.xxx.**

Tanya me olhava furiosa. Botou sua última mala dentro do conversível vermelho de Rosalie – que Emmett havia dado de presente à ela. É claro que ela não hesitou em jogar a aliança de casamento na minha cara, e pegou bem no nariz, por sorte. Ela cuspiu no chão para mim e mostrou o dedo do meio. Vendo que haviam várias pessoas ao redor, ela percebeu que precisava fazer uma cena, caso algum repórter do New York Times ou do Post estivesse por aí, caminhando casualmente, porém com sua câmera escondida.

— Quero que você _morra_, Edward Cullen! Ouviu? Trate de morrer! — ela berrou o mais alto que podia, o que fez todos que estavam presentes parar para ver a cena. Rosalie não se espantou, e apenas lançou um olhar furioso para mim.

— Eu também quero seu bem, Tanya. — confessei alto. — apesar de você ter demolido minha sala preferida, e ter jogado minha enciclopédia na minha cabeça.

Seu rosto avermelhou-se, de raiva. Ela sentou no banco do conversível de Rosalie e pediu para ela pisar fundo e sair de lá o mais rápido possível antes que aquilo acabasse em assassinato.

Eu apenas ouvi um barulho de uma câmera. Olhei para o lado, discretamente e vi um ser ruivo, pelo qual eu conhecia muito bem: um dos fotógrafos do Just Jared.

Inferno. Mas quem sabe Just Jared ajude em alguma coisa. Quem sabe?

**.xxx.**

Megan, a faxineira de Alice deixou a sala realmente num brinco – limpa, sem cacos, e ainda mais: com um tipo de "remendo" na janela. Ela estava terminando de tirar os cacos do sofá quando entrei na sala. Megan tinha cabelos loiros escuros ondulados, porém pouco desgrenhados e olhos azuis, muito bonitos.

— Ah, senhor Cullen. — ela disse, levantando os olhos azuis para mim. — Já liguei para o homem da vidraçaria. Tomei certa liberdade para pegar sua agenda em cima da mesa de centro. Espero que não tenha problemas.

— Problema algum, Megan. É um favor que você me faz. — eu sorri para ela. — Ele disse quando vem?

— Prometeu amanhã à tarde. — ela disse, com um sorriso.

— Certo. Quanto te devo pelo serviço? — perguntei arrancando a carteira do meu bolso de trás.

— Que isso, Senhor Cullen. Não me precisas pagar nada. — ela disse pouco constrangida. — Sem problemas.

— Eu insisto. Deve ter sido um trabalho difícil ter que limpar todos os cacos que minha ex esposa deixou por aqui.

— Mesmo insistindo não aceitarei. — ela sorriu para mim, e terminou de tirar os cacos do sofá, botando numa sacola de lixo. Essa sacola ela botou dentro de uma outra sacola mais grossa. — Levarei ao lixo. Foi bom serví-lo, Senhor Cullen.

— Eu que agradeço. — murmurei quando ela passou por mim com a grande sacola grossa de lixo – que eu nem fazia idéia que existia.

Olhei ao redor – Megan era capaz de fazer milagres. Ela havia tornado a minha sala que estava em uma completa zona, em um local que parece que nunca fora tocado. Não é de menos que Alice a contratou desde que começou a ficar mais cansada que o normal por causa da gravidez.

Senti um tipo de soco na barriga, porém, psicológico. Eu gostaria de imaginar Bella grávida. Um barrigão, andando para lá e para cá, e resmungando como ela sempre faz quando falo algo sem graça para ela. E no dia do parto, eu perguntando para ela como ela se sentia e ela me enfiava a mão na cara, e depois eu pedia para ela fazer mais força e ela falava "Cale essa boca, idiota!"

Bem, é claro, porque... Me diga uma mulher que não fica com estresse à flor da pele na hora de ter um bebê? Claro, quando o parto for normal, e não cesariana.

Suspirei. Não hesitei em seguir para meu enorme quarto – eu estava exausto. Fora informação demais, lembranças demais, vasos quebrados demais para um só dia. Que atire a primeira pedra o infeliz que nunca se sentiria exausto depois de perder a mulher que você ama, agora sabendo que ela está grávida, divorciar-se da sua mulher – que cá entre nós, Tanya por mais nojenta que fosse, era gostosa... – e ainda mais, ter toda a decoração da sala quebrada e uma enciclopédia de 806 páginas na sua cabeça.

É, tenta. Infeliz.

Tirei minha blusa e joguei longe, onde parou no divã amarelo queimado há um metro e meio da cama. Fechei as cortinas de cor marrom, e me joguei na cama, com calça jeans e tudo. Eu tinha certa noção da dor que aquilo me causaria – o que quero dizer, é da calça jeans, que marcaria minha cintura e estaria doendo o inferno no dia seguinte.

Mas isso não importava. Nada mais importava. Não importava se eu tirasse umas férias repentinas no hospital, se eu me divorciar-se de Tanya, se eu perdesse toda a decoração contendo os vasos chineses na sala, quebrasse uma janela, ficaria tão mal a ponto de deixar Alice – logo _Alice_ – dirigir o _meu_ carro, coisa que prometi de pés juntos quando o comprei. Nada disso importava mais.

Se a mulher da minha vida não estivesse comigo, nada mais importaria. A vida não teria mais sentido.

Não teria mesmo.

**Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Bom dia para todas vocês, minhas queridas! Estou mais do que feliz hoje. HAHAHA. Bem, tenho uma novidade: passei de ano. Isso vai fazer com que o próximo capítulo _talvez_ venha na sexta-feira, depende mais se eu vou viajar ou não. E também, outra novidade: falta apenas um capítulo para a história acabar. Mas como eu sou uma autora muito querida - HAHAHA - eu fiz um bônus para vocês, e espero que, quando eu postá-lo, vocês gostem.

Janeiro está próximo e eu estou com a história esplêndida Bella x Edward também, em que, eu me inspirei em outra fanfic que escrevi, ano passado, ou ano retrasado, não lembro-me bem. Era de Naruto, mas adaptei para Beward e claro, dando várias melhoradas - porque aquela fic estava _mais_ do que zoada, cá entre nós...

E quero agradecer à todos que comentaram. Gente, as reviews foram perfeitas! Mesmo. Amei todas. Quero agradecer de coração à: **Ângie; Lis swan; carolinaxavier; Gabi-b; Gibeluh; Lizzie; Acdy-chan; prisciila; A. Anthony M.; Luiza; IsabellaPC; moorg.; Manuuu; Lyka Cullen; Rêh; Lady Sanctorum; Maríllya; 'Kristin Willians; Kaoro Yumi; Lara Brasil; Gabytenorio; MrSouza Cullen; Pandora; luci masen cullen; C Lopes; Cullen Black; Kaena H. Cullen; Mary P. Candles Maine; Lari Mune Pattz; -TT Cullen Black; Bela Marque; ludmilla ferreira; **Obrigado MESMO! *-* E quero dar as boas vindas às leitoras novas. DSUHEIUHEAS Sorry por não dar as boas vindas antes. Eu sempre esquecia D:

Em relação ao meu livro, eu ainda não consegui terminar. FUUUUUUUUUUCK! Bem, acho que é isso. Feliz Natal e ano novo para vocês, queridas! Obrigado mesmo pelos comentários e pelas opiniões e até mesmo pelas minhas janelas quebradas por causa das pedras que vocês tacaram. DSHEIUASHEASUI Briiiiimks! Beijos e boa semana pra vocês! J.

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 18.**

Já faziam quatro meses. Eu nem conseguia acreditar que esse tempo inteiro passou e não conseguimos encontrar Bella.

Eu e Alice recusávamos qualquer opção de detetive – que claro, Jacob e Jasper estavam sempre propondo. Não queríamos que nenhuma outra pessoa interferisse na vida de Bella, apesar de que isso talvez fosse de granda ajuda, e seria bem mais fácil procurá-la.

Jacob estava começando a ficar irritado. Ele estava tão irritado quanto eu – o que eu achava impossível. Ela não estava carregando um filho dele na barriga. Isso é, se ela não tivesse feito o aborto.

Jasper nos ajudava de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas não conseguimos localizar Bella, de um jeito ou de outro. Jacob ainda insiste na idéia de detetive, mas eu continuava negando. E cheguei a falar: "Você vai perder seus dentes se fizer isso". Ele pareceu se animar no momento, mas não deu um pio a mais sobre detetives.

Alice ficava a cada dia mais irritada também. Porém, isso não fazia bem para o bebê – o que declarou a entrada de Jasper na equipe _Procure-a-Bella_, pois ele era o calmante natural de Alice.

Sua barriga já estava enorme, digna de oito meses. Ela mal conseguia andar sozinha – seu corpo era pequeno, o que dificultava um pouco. Ela vivia reclamando do peso, e Jasper estava sempre atrás dela para segurá-la, ou até mesmo carregá-la. Mesmo com um filho na barriga, Jasper ainda dizia que Alice pesava como uma pena.

Alice havia me convidado, junto com Rosalie e Emmett, para o seu apartamento. Era seu aniversário, e ela queria comemorar apenas em família. Eu seguia, pela primeira – ou quem sabe segunda? – vez com velocidade controlada. Era realmente raro eu fazer isso. Eu adorava correr. Mas depois tudo perdeu a graça.

Não estava muito longe do apartamento dela. Quando cheguei, estacionei com meu Volvo em frente ao seu prédio. Saí dele e liguei o alarme, podendo sentir os olhares curiosos sobre mim e meu carro. Como quem não quer nada, entrei pela portaria e segui sem mais nada a dizer, para o elevador.

Demorou cerca de três minutos tudo. Quando cheguei em frente ao apartamento dela, toquei a campainha e no mesmo momento, vi a loura abrir a porta. Rosalie.

Por um milagre, graças à minha briga com Tanya, Rosalie voltou a falar comigo. Por mais que as duas fossem amigas, não sei por qual motivo, Rosalie deixou de me ignorar e agora é uma amiga minha – e está até apoiando meu caso com Bella. "O amor verdadeiro vence" ela disse para mim naquele dia em que voltamos a nos falar "Desde o começo eu sabia que o 'amor' que Tanya sentia por você, não era real. Era puro interesse. Eu tenho pena dela, e por ela não saber amar verdadeiramente a pessoa".

Ela abriu um singelo sorriso para mim e me deu passagem para entrar. Da entrada, pude ver Emmett jogado na parte lateral do sofá, com um controle na mão. Ele e Jasper jogavam vídeo-game como viciados. Eu sentia imenso medo deles, juro.

— Alice está na cozinha. Eu estava ajudando ela. — Rosalie disse, ainda com um sorriso singelo. Ela seguiu para lá e eu fui logo atrás. Eu não queria ficar vendo dois idiotas no sofá jogando Mortal Kombat.

Alice usava um vestido dourado claro, porém soltinho por causa da barriga. Não se deu ao trabalho de usar um avental, nem havia fechado atrás com um simples laço. Ela dava os últimos retoques no bolo de chocolate que havia feito – ela adorava cozinhar.

— Edward! — ela disse, olhando para trás enquanto terminava de espalhar o granulado no colossal bolo de chocolate à sua frente. — Que bom vê-lo aqui. — ela sorriu abertamente, e se esticou um pouco até mim e depositou um beijo em meu rosto.

— Meus parabéns, maninha. — falei sorrindo. — Quantos anos?

— Dezoito. — ela brincou. — Vinte e quatro.

— Como você está velha... E como _eu_ estou velho. — coquei a cabeça, de uma forma brincalhona. Rosalie riu baixo, entrando na brincadeira. Ela usava um vestido de alcinhas azul acinzentado, pelo qual não reconheci a marca – talvez Rosalie estivesse deixando seu lado mesquinha e esnobe para trás, e está começando a libertar a Rosalie humilde, sincera, _rica_ e sem roupas de marcas que havia dentro dela.

— Cale essa boca, Edward. — Alice disse em tom zombeteiro, voltando a dar atenções ao seu bolo. — Você é apenas um ano mais velho que eu. Sem dramas. Você ainda está jovem e bonito.

Fiz uma careta, e a ouvi dizer angelicamente um "Pronto!". Ela levantou as mãos levemente, e depois espreguiçou-se. Ela pediu para Rosalie pegar os salgados que havia preparado – pães de queixo, pastéis, e até mesmo pizza de quatro-queijos – enquanto havia pedido para eu pegar o bolo e ir até a mesa de centro.

Antes disso, ela me parou e botou duas velhas cor-de-rosa: uma de 2, e outra de 4.

— Você está louca. — comentei. — Não vai deixar que eu bote _isso_ em cima da mesa de centro, certo?

— Ah, Edward... Deixe meu espírito criança agir um pouco, tudo bem? — ela fez uma careta. Alice sempre gostava de fazer suas pequenas festas de aniversários como verdadeiras festas de criança – mas sem a parte dos balões, enfeites, e palhaço.

Apenas com o bolo de chocolate – quase sempre, quando não é morango –, brigadeiros, e salgados.

Rosalie trouxe todos os salgados que estavam em uma bandeja e depois voltou à cozinha pegar os brigadeiros. Vi Emmett largar imediatamente o controle do vídeo game, e Jasper fez o mesmo.

— Aqui está, gente. Vamos engordar bastante! — Alice disse, batendo palminhas. Jasper havia rapidamente ido até a cozinha pegar pratos para o bolo. Alice cortou o primeiro pedaço e ofereceu a Jasper. Depois ela cortou outro pedaço e deu a mim, depois à Emmett e por fim Rosalie.

Rosalie não ficou ressentida, nem nada do tipo. Ela sabia que não tinha muita amizade com Alice, então não tinha o que reclamar.

Comemos o bolo de chocolate, com recheio de creme de amendoim. Estava realmente uma delícia, sem dúvidas algumas. Me deliciei de alguns brigadeiros e depois de uma fatia bem generosa de pizza de quatro-queijos.

Todos fizeram o mesmo. Rosalie evitou um pouco os brigadeiros, mas Emmett comeu por ela, e por ele. Alice pegou uma garrafa de champanhe, mas Jasper logo a repreendeu:

— Alice, você não pode. — ele disse, em tom preocupado.

— Eu vou beber água, em vez de champanhe. — ela sorriu e apontou para o copo de vidro com água dentro, esperando por ela em cima da mesa de centro. — Apenas quero comemorar da forma correta. E aliás, queria contar uma novidade, também.

— Vai falar o sexo do bebê? — Rosalie perguntou extasiada. — Diz que sim!

— Para falar a verdade, Rose — Alice disse devagar. —, nem nós sabemos o sexo do bebê. Preferimos que seja surpresa. — e ela riu baixo depois. Pediu ajuda para Jasper para abrir o champanhe.

Vi uma rolha voando pela sala, e atingindo a janela. É claro que ficou um buraco enorme na janela, mas tudo bem. Alice apenas olhou assustada e Jasper ficou boquiaberto. Mas depois de um minuto de silêncio, nós caímos na risada.

Jasper pegou as taças, e botou um pouco de champanhe em cada taça. Cada um de nós pegou, menos Alice, que botou a água do copo na taça, e brindamos pelo aniversário de Alice e Emmett, claro, berrou: "Vida Longa à Pirralha Alice!"

É claro que Alice o olhou de forma destruidora, pelo qual eu poderia jurar que ela tomaria a água inteira e tacaria a taça nele. Mas não foi isso o que ela fez. Ao se curvar para botar a taça vazia na mesa de centro, ela parou repentinamente. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, ela ficou sem fala, e parecia uma estátua.

Jasper foi rápido. A endireitou, e virou-se para ela. Sacudiu-a com delicadeza e perguntou: — O que aconteceu, Alice?!

Ela tossiu, ainda parecendo assustada. Ela olhou para todos na sala, e depois olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Jasper: — Ou eu fiz xixi... Ou... _É hora dos Thundercats!_

**.xxx.**

A bolsa de Alice havia estourado, mas ainda não havia dilatação o suficiente. Ela gemia de dor de cinco em cinco minutos, porém estava contando piadas com Rosalie, para passar o tempo.

Jasper cansava de insistir para que ela se sentasse na poltrona em frente ao quarto onde ela teria o parto, mas ela não conseguia ficar quieta. A dor era grande, claro, mas ela não conseguia ficar parada. Dizia que doía mais ainda.

— Então, São Pedro disse: "Vocês podem ficar aqui o quanto quiserem. Mas não pisem nos patos!" — Rosalie continuava a contar, animada, andando de um lado para o outro com Alice, que gemia alto de dor. — Um dos três homens não deu bola e pisou num pato. São Pedro trouxe uma mulher feia, a mais feia que ele já havia visto. Ele acorrentou o homem à mulher e disse "Vocês ficarão presos durante a eternidade!"

Eu escutava atento à piada de Rosalie. Era um milagre ela contar piadas, ou interagir com alguém que não fosse Tanya ou Emmett – até mesmo com Emmett era pouco complicado, os dois só interagiam _na cama_.

— Os outros dois homens ficaram assustados — Rosalie continuou. —, e o segundo homem duas semanas depois pisou no pato. São Pedro fez a mesma coisa que fez com o outro homem: trouxe uma mulher muito feia, acorrentou ela à ele e disse que ficariam assim pela eternidade. — ela sorriu, e Alice começara a soltar risos baixos em vez de gemidos. — E um mês depois, o terceiro homem não havia pisado em pato algum. Mas São Pedro veio com uma mulher linda, escultural, aprisionou o homem à ela e não disse mais nada.

— Acredito que a mulher escultural tenha sido você, Rose. — Alice disse em tom brincalhão, mas Rosalie apenas riu e continuou a piada.

— Obrigado. — ela disse, com um sorriso de gratidão. — Mas o homem apenas olhou para a mulher, surpreso e disse: "Meu anjo! O que eu fiz para te merecer?" — ela engrossou pouco a voz, imitando o homem. — E a mulher disse — ela continuou, agora com a voz normal. — "Você eu já não sei, mas eu pisei num pato!"

Todos nós começamos a rir. Alice riu tão alto que uma enfermeira loira de cabelos curtos veio pedir silêncio. Mas Alice berrou de dor, e a mesma enfermeira a levou para o quarto, desta vez seguida por mais outras duas e um médico.

**.xxx.**

O choro do bebê pode ser escutado da sala onde estávamos, em frente ao quarto. Mas os outros berros também puderam ser escutados, principalmente a voz calma de Jasper perguntando "Vamos lá Alice... Pouco mais de força, está quase!" e logo Alice berrando "_Vá à merda, Jasper Hale! Cale essa boca!_".

Acredito que Jasper nunca foi tão maltratado verbalmente. Nem fisicamente. Alice havia levantado a mão para dar-lhe um tapa no braço, que havia ficado vermelho. A tal razão de agora ele esperar conosco.

Quando o médico apareceu, parece ter sido automático. — Quem é o pai? — ele perguntou, e todos nós, incluindo Rosalie, nos levantamos. Ele ficou pouco pasmo, mas acalmou-se quando Jasper deu passos à frente e se aproximou dele.

O médico o levou para dentro da sala, e pude ouvir Jasper festejar e beijar Alice. Cogitei que fosse um menino. Eu, Rosalie e Emmett nos entreolhamos e provavelmente pensamos a mesma coisa. Jasper sempre quis ter um moleque. Ele apareceu na porta com extrema alegria, e berrou:

— É uma menina!

A cara de Emmett despencou, e acredito que a minha também. Ele voltou para o quarto e mimou um pouco a bebê que agora, seu choro era cessado.

— Ele sempre quis ter um menino... — Emmett comentou. — Não entendo.

— Ele havia mudado de planos. Queria ter dois filhos, um casal. Não importa a ordem. Ele não deixou de querer um menino. — Rosalie disse, parecendo compreender. — Mas ouvi dizer que ele queria uma menina com a beleza da mãe.

O médio retirou-se da sala, e disse que já poderíamos entrar para ver como Alice estava. Não hesitamos.

Ela estava deitada na cama de hospital, com a pequena menina em seu colo, enrolada com um cobertor cor-de-rosa. Ela parecia abatida, mas mesmo assim estava sorridente. Agora era mais que fato: não era tão fácil dar a luz.

— Qual o nome da nova Hale? — Rosalie perguntou, animada.

— _Cullen_-Hale. — Alice acentou, e Jasper concordou com a cabeça. — Estamos em dúvida entre Jace ou Jally. — Alice disse.

— Jace? — Emmett perguntou brincalhão. — Mas que diabos é isso?

— Duas letras iniciais do Jasper, e as minhas últimas. — Alice disse, e depois deu um beijo na testa da filha. — Eu _exigo_ que ela tenha a letra inicial do pai.

— Pensei que chamaria de Rice. — Emmett brincou.

— Ricardão? — indaguei, e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Alice o olhou de forma mortífera, que eu poderia jurar que ela iria pegar o segurador do soro – pelo qual ela não estava usando – e jogaria nele. Mas acredito que ela não queria dar mau exemplo à bebê.

— Jally me lembra gelatina. — Rosalie disse de forma doce. — Jally é bonitinho. Inicial do Jasper e apelido da Alice. _Ally_.

— Sim! — Jasper disse com um sorriso. — Ficou uma combinação perfeita. Eu também exigi que grande parte do nome tivesse algo de Mary Alice. — Jasper disse, com certa alegria na voz. — Porém, não conseguimos combinar nada com Mary Alice e Jasper. Apenas Alice. E ficou _Jally_. Ou Jace, se acham melhor.

— Jally é bem melhor, acredito eu. — falei. Rosalie concordou, e relutante, Emmett também concordou.

— Aliás, Edward. — Alice disse, olhando para mim. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela, e ela continuou: — Jasper descobriu onde Bella está.

Eu fiquei sem fala. Minha boca se entreabriu, e parece que nesse momento, enchi-me de vida. Meu coração pareceu voltar a bater, meus pulmões encheram-se de ar. Tudo voltou como estava. Eles sabiam onde Bella estava? _Meu Deus_.

— Onde? — perguntei. — Aliás, _como_?

— Como eu tenho acesso à algumas coisas do governo — Jasper disse, calmo, porém com alegria em suas palavras. —, foi possível eu localizar qualquer movimento na conta de Isabella. E depois, com o que exatamente ela gastou. É difícil conseguir isto, mas... Foi possível. — ele sorriu. — Surpreenda-se: ela se mudou para San Francisco, e comprou uma pequena casa lá. Foi o que pude saber.

— Conseguiu o endereço? — perguntei.

— Não. — Jasper disse. — Mas conheço um taxista que sabe onde ela mora. Eles eram amigos, e mantém contato com ela.

**.xxx.**

Já faziam longas horas que eu estava indo para San Francisco. Jasper havia me dado o nome do taxista em um pedaço de papel, mas de tanto ler o nome dele, já até decorei.

Tyler.

Pela descrição de Jasper, ele parecia ser um cara bom, mas era muito apegado à Bella. O mesmo diz que ele quase atropelou ela em Forks, mas ela conseguiu sair do lugar à tempo. Ele se desculpou, mas ela o perdoou, e até mesmo deu uma torta de chocolate para ele em gesto de perdão. Ele é eternamente grato à ela por isso. Algo assim.

Em vinte minutos, pelo o que disse a aeromoça, o avião pousaria e eu veria a Bella. _Bella!_ Eu mal conseguia conter a alegria no avião. Depois de quatro meses eu iria vê-la. Iria ver seus olhos castanhos novamente. E bem provável que sua barriga enorme de grávida também.

Os vinte minutos passaram-se como se estivessem se arrastando. Quando pousou, peguei meu celular e saí do avião – não havia trazido bagagem alguma. Apenas dinheiro na carteira e meu cartão de crédito preto reluzente. Peguei o papel que Jasper havia me entregado e disquei o número do suposto taxista Tyler.

Ainda tentava descobrir como ele havia conseguido o número desse taxista. "Eu tenho as minhas fontes", ele havia dito depois. A cara que ele fez para mim, fez-me congelar no mesmo momento, mas de puro medo. Jasper poderia ser demoníaco quando quisesse.

Chamou duas vezes. O taxista atendeu no terceiro toque: — _Tyler falando_. — ele disse. Sua voz era um tanto estranha, parecia que estava com o nariz entupido.

— Boa tarde Tyler. Eu... — comecei a bolar uma história em minha cabeça. — É minha primeira vinda a San Francisco, e uma velha amiga minha me indicou à você, e eu ficaria na casa dela e tudo mais por uns dois dias, mas logo já iria embora...

— _Qual amiga minha?_ — ele perguntou curioso.

— Isabella Swan. — falei sem delongas.

— _Oh! A Isa!_ — ele disse animado. — _Certo querido, onde posso te encontrar? No aeroporto?_

— Exatamente. — falei.

— _Em dez minutos estarei aí. Eu estava passando por aí mesmo, hahahaha. _— ele riu e novamente sua voz saiu muito estranha. Ele desligou o telefone, e saí de dentro do aeroporto, seguindo para o local de fora, onde os táxis paravam. Foi quando vi um táxi amarelo escrito ao lado em rosa choque _Tyler C._

Cacete.

O cara era gay e Jasper nem havia me falado. Acredito que o infeliz agora estava rindo à beça da minha cara, não tenho a menor dúvida.

Relutante, segui até o táxi do suposto Tyler. Ele parecia impaciente, esperando o cliente – que no óbvio, era eu. Dei duas leves batidinhas no vidro do carro de Tyler, e ele se virou para mim, parecendo assustado.

— Olha, desculpa, mas eu estou esperando um clie-

— _Eu_ sou o cliente que te ligou. — falei, com um sorriso torto. A voz dele, agora eu sabia distingir o que era: voz afinada que geralmente homens gays fazem. Ele ficou sem fala durante alguns segundos, mas depois já foi abrindo a porta de trás do carro.

— A viagem até a casa dela demorará uma hora. Ela mora no grande bairro Eureka Valley. — Tyler disse. Eu me aconcheguei no banco de couro preto – a única coisa que não era rosa choque dentro daquele carro – e esperei.

Tyler puxou assunto comigo, perguntando o motivo de eu ter vindo para cá, repentinamente, e Isabella não havia falado nada a respeito. Falei que foi mesmo uma idéia repentina, e se Isabella não avisou à ele, é por ter esquecido, provavelmente. Ele riu e perguntou como estava minha vida, falei que até que estava boa, e que agora eu era tio.

Ele ficou maravilhado. Disse que adorava crianças, e sempre quis ter uma, porém era homem, e mesmo com cirurgias para mudar de sexo, não era possível que ele tivesse bebês. Disse que estava namorando um cara chamado Austin, o que me deixou com um nó na garganta e deu vontade de vomitar.

Foi aí que percebi uma certa coisa nas placas das ruas onde estávamos. Eu gelei, e o nó na garganta em sessão de vômito e não choro, aumentou. A bandeira colorida brilhava na fina luz do sol. Eu estava sem palavras.

— Isabella mora no bairro... — murmurei, e antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Tyler disse todo animado.

— Castro! Isso mesmo, Castro. — ele disse. — Adoro esse bairro. E se tiveres preconceito, cala essa boca perua e vamos continuar nossa viagem. É o melhor bairro que tem, ok?

— Você não disse que era Eureka Valley? — perguntei, embasbacado.

— Eu disse. Mas Castro fica _dentro_ de Eureka Valley. — ele falou em tom repreendedor. Me encolhi no parou em frente à uma pequena casa branca com marrom, bem jeitosinha. Era típico da Bella. — Bem, chegamos. Quer que eu buzine?

— Não precisa, não precisa. — agradeci. Tirei uma nota de cem dólares da carteira, sem esperar que ele fale o quanto custou. Saí do carro apressado. Aquele clima de "garoto de Castro" estava me irritando.

Bati na porta, e ouvi alguém reclamar. "Ah, que droga, quem é agora?" e passos pesados no chão. Foi quando ela abriu a porta, que meu mundo iluminou-se novamente.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

_(Agradecimentos, e afins, no final do capítulo!)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 19.**

Ouvi novamente as batidas na porta. Talvez fosse a minha vizinha, Ruth, pedindo açúcar ou sal, _de novo_. Ela não sabia que pessoas grávidas não podem ficar emprestando temperos assim de uma hora para outra? Tenha dó!

— Ah, que droga, quem é agora? — falei um tanto alto demais. Porém, se fosse Ruth, seria até um favor que ela ficasse triste. Estava começando a me irritar com ela. Segui até a porta, tentando controlar a barriga enorme de sete meses que eu tinha. Não era fácil.

Quando abri a porta, eu fiquei sem ter o que dizer.

— Bella. — ele disse de modo agradável e parecendo aliviado. Eu havia me esquecido de como ele era bonito. De como sua voz de veludo tinha grande efeito sobre meus tímpanos, e sobre mim. Mas ao mesmo tempo lembrei de como ele havia me deixado.

Uma parte de mim dizia para fechar a porta na cara dele e chamar a polícia, dizendo que tinha um maníaco sexual. E até mesmo chamar os gays da rua para acabarem com a raça dele. Acredito que Elizabeth, Petricia e Naylla façam o serviço. Ninguém se mete com aqueles travecos. Eu sou a fêmea mais adorada do bairro.

Porém outra parte de mim dizia para eu deixar todos os ressentimentos para trás. Todas as mágoas, tudo o que aconteceu, e apenas voltar a ficar entre seus braços, e beijá-lo com tanta vontade e saudade, como se não se vissem à uns vinte anos.

— Caramba Bella. — ele disse, em tom divertido. — Você está enorme.

A minha parte para fechar a porta venceu.

Fechei a cara, e bati a porta na cara dele com toda força que eu tinha. — Saia daqui, Edward! — berrei, indo até a sala e voltando para meu amado "Everybody Hate Chris". Peguei meu pote de pipoca e botei no meu colo, e fiquei comendo, enquanto assistia a série.

Mas ouvi passos dentro de casa, e o vi praticamente ao meu lado, encostado na mesa branca de jantar.

— Eu juro que não disse por mal. — ele se esgueirou até o sofá e em uma tentativa inútil, tentei me levantar. Mas como eu disse, inútil. Meu bebê estava ficando cada vez mais pesado. Isso começara a irritar de maneira grande. — Por que você fugiu, Bella? Por que? — ele disse com certa dor em sua voz. — Não sabes o quanto fiquei preocupado, e o quanto preciso de você.

— Você tem Tanya. Não precisa de mim. — peguei um pouco da pipoca e joguei na cara dele. Ele fechou os olhos rapidamente e respirou fundo. Foi quando me deparei com aqueles olhos verdes profundos, cheios de tristeza.

Ele levantou sua mão direita, e pude ter um susto. Onde estava a aliança?

— Cadê a bendita da aliança? — indaguei.

— Me divorciei de Tanya. — ele disse, parecendo cansado. — É claro que ela causou certos danos... Como quebrou todos os vasos chineses que tinham na sala.

— Ela quebrou todos os vasos? — perguntei surpresa. — Até mesmo aquele azul claro que eu gostava?

— Foi o primeiro que voou pela janela. — ele admitiu.

— Que vaca! — sibilei. Ele riu.

— Por favor, Bella. Volte para mim. Volte a ficar comigo. Ainda mais agora que eu sei que essa criança que você carrega em sua barriga é minha. Por favor, Bella. — ele pareceu implorar. Seu rosto estava mais próximo do meu. Senti certa ardência em meu rosto, corando de maneira cruel.

— Eu... Eu não posso... — tentei formular uma desculpa, mas Edward sabia como me distrair. Sabia como me deixar deslumbrada com sua beleza. Eu não tinha muitas palavras em mente. — Eu não posso mudar de vida tão rapidamente, Edward.

— Você já fez isso uma vez e por motivos estúpidos, Bella. — ele disse, franzindo o cenho. — Pensou que eu não aceitaria esse bebê, mas foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda minha vida.

— Eu não queria atrapalhar sua vida, Edward. Você tinha Tanya. Era praticamente feliz. — falei. — Você era casado. Por que fez isso?

— Porque eu te amo. — e ele tomou meus lábios. Logicamente, eu fiquei sem reação no começo, mas era impossível resistir àquele beijo. Me entreguei ao beijo, porém Edward não fora tão intenso. — Não vou mais com tanta intensidade porque você está grávida. Não quero acabar machucando o bebê. — ele riu baixo. — Bella, por favor, venha comigo.

Seus olhos ficaram pidões. Eu corei novamente, desviando meus olhos. Ele usaria a mesma técnica. Ele sabe como seduzir uma mulher. Isso me irrita demais.

— Por favor. — ele pediu novamente, segurando minhas mãos junto com as dele. — Vamos para Nova Iorque. Vamos morar juntos lá. Vamos ter o _nosso_ filho lá. Todos estão preocupados. Até Rosalie largou mão de ser uma antipática e estava preocupada com você.

— Não. — falei, pasma. — Mentira. Aí você exagerou.

— Não. É a pura verdade. Eu mesmo fiquei embasbacado quando ela disse que não está contra o nosso relacionamento. Ela está torcendo por nós. — ele sorriu de maneira agradável para mim.

— Tem certeza que ela está torcendo? Acho que isso se chama _macumba_, Edward.

— Não, Bella. É sério. — ele sorriu. — E você não quer ver a nova Cullen-Hale? O bebê de Alice nasceu anteontem. Acho que Jasper nunca foi tão maltratado verbalmente como foi no dia do parto. Alice exagerou nos "Cala essa boca".

— Ai. — soltei sem querer, e depois eu ri. — Eu gostaria de ver o bebê dela. É uma menina? — perguntei enquanto sentia ele brincar com meus dedos, e entrei na brincadeira.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça: — Se chama Jally. Inicial do nome do Jasper, e com o apelido da Alice no colegial, e na faculdade. — ele sorriu. — Foi uma mistura gostosa entre os dois. Ambos admitiram isso.

— Que bom. — falei, sorrindo.

— E Rosalie está tendo os primeiros sinais da gravidez. Alice me mandou uma mensagem ontem, com uma foto da Rosalie vomitando no banheiro do hospital. — ele disse. — Quer ver?

— Não, obrigado. — sorri para ele.

— Bella... Por favor. Vamos voltar. Quero você comigo. Estou te pedindo em casamento nesse exato momento, literalmente.

— Não pediu com todas as palavras, Edward. — brinquei. Eu estava começando a ceder. Era difícil recusar Edward, ainda mais quando se o amava. Eu o amava com todas as letras.

— Quer casar comigo, Isabella Marie Swan? — ele perguntou. Seus olhos verdes brilharam da mesma forma como brilhavam antes, desde a primeira vez que ele me viu.

Parecia que naquele momento, eu senti me senti _viva_.

Eu estava machucada por causa de meu ato estúpido de fugir de Nova Iorque por achar que Edward não me aceitaria. Eu sabia que nunca deveria ter duvidado de seu amor.

Senti meu coração bater de novo, o sangue pulsando em minhas veias, meus pulmões encherem-se novamente com o ar agradável que havia ficado desde que Edward atravessou a porta de minha minúscula casa. Até senti o bebê chutar.

Edward ficou paralisado. Sua mão estava sobre minha barriga, mas não pressionando-a. Apenas acariciando, como um bom pai fazia.

— Isso foi um chute? — ele perguntou. Pude jurar que seu rosto encheu-se com mais vida ainda. Eu assenti com a cabeça. — Chuta de novo, bebê? — e por incrível que pareça, o bebê chutou novamente. Eu e ele nos olhamos, ambos felizes.

Não hesitei. O momento de resposta era aquele, e mais nenhum. O beijei com toda vontade que eu tinha, com toda a vida pelo qual meu corpo foi preenchido. O meu sangue ferveu, assim como meu rosto, meu coração acelerou e meus pulmões ofegaram pedindo ar. O bebê chutou novamente.

**.xxx.**

Depois de uma longa viagem – não exatamente longa, ficamos um dia e pouco em São Francisco, pois eu tinha que devolver a casa ao dono. Havíamos passado por Las Vegas, para nos casarmos diretamente no papel, sem a maldita igreja. Edward até já tinha uma aliança preparada, e ele garantiu-me que não era de Tanya.

E dentro dela tinha a prova concreta. Estava escrito _Bella e Edward, forever_. Meu coração palpitou tão forte quando vi aquilo, que parecia que ia sair pela boca, ou pular para fora do peito.

Agora estávamos quase chegando em Nova Iorque. Ou melhor, _já estávamos_ em Nova Iorque. É claro que aquela viagem não fora nada boa para mim por causa da gravidez, mas Edward fez questão de tomar conta de tudo. Estávamos dentro de um táxi, pelo qual não era de Tyler, e eu acordava lentamente, levantando minha cabeça do ombro de Edward.

— Nova Iorque. —ele murmurou, alegre. — Bem vinda ao lar, Bella. — o táxi parou, iluminado pelas luzes da Quinta Avenida, e olhei para o lado. O prédio de Edward reluzia nas luzes da avenida, de maneira como nunca havia reluzido antes.

Nunca percebi tanta beleza naquela rua. Parecia tudo novo para mim. Como se fosse meu primeiro dia em Nova Iorque, depois de anos.

Ele me ajudou a sair do carro, e pegou minha mala enorme apenas com minhas roupas e poucos pertences. Havíamos conversado durante certo tempo. Eu confessei para ele que não estava mais trabalhando como fotógrafa. Eu era caixa de uma mercearia na esquina.

Ele ficou louco com isso. Disse algo como "Você tem certeza que não tem problemas? Isso arrisca a gravidez!". Pronto. Eu estava prevendo um pai coruja como aquele.

Entramos no prédio e ele seguiu diretamente para o elevador, apenas acenando para o porteiro. Ele apertou o último número, que era da cobertura. Respirei fundo, alegre. Eu estava voltando às antigas. Nem acreditei como fora fácil me convencer a voltar.

Claro. Quando se ama uma pessoa, nós topamos tudo. E dizem que as mulheres ficam mais moles quando estão grávidas. Devo estar virando uma gelatina, haha.

A porta do elevador se abriu e depois, ele abriu a porta da cobertura. A sala branca com as enormes vidraças estavam mais lindas que o normal. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção, foram os seres naquela sala.

Rosalie reluzia nas luzes da sala. Seu cabelo loiro estava pouco liso, com as pontas pra fora. Ela trajava um vestido tomara que caia branco com algumas coisas em preto. Ela sorriu imensamente quando me viu. Ao lado dela, Emmett estava com uma blusa do Lakers, com uma calça jeans. Ele ficou tão animado quanto ela.

Jasper usava uma blusa social branca, e o paletó estava jogado sobre o sofá. Ao lado dele, Alice. Ela usava um vestido branco de alças, cheio de bordados. E pude ver a pequena criança que ela estava segurando. Os olhos estavam levemente abertos, e usava um vestidinho de malha vermelho com branco. Realmente um amor.

Todos sorriram, e pude ver meu mundo encher-se novamente. — Seja bem vinda, Bella! — todos falaram em unioníssimo. Até mesmo Edward.

Meus olhos pareceram encherem de lágrimas quando vi o garoto alto, da pele morena surgir da outra sala. Ele sorria de maneira agradável para mim. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto, deixando as lágrimas de emoção rolarem.

Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, _Jacob!_ Eu nunca senti tanta falta dele como senti nesses cinco meses e meio que fiquei longe dele.

— Jacob! — eu falei um tanto alto, emocionada. Ele sorriu abertamente para mim.

— Parabéns mamãe. — ele disse, e me beijou no rosto. Depois senti meu coração apertar-se. Ele gostava de mim. Nós havíamos dormido juntos. Eu havia iludido ele.

— Jake... — eu sussurrei, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Me desculpe, eu...

— Não se desculpe, Bella. Apenas seja feliz. E, aliás... Creio que minha vida esteja completa. — ele sorriu. — Estou namorando Leah Clearwater.

— Leah Clearwater? _É sério?_ — pude sentir meu rosto brilhar. — Ah, que bom, Jake!

Eu o abracei. Enfim, eu estava completa. Minha vida estava completa. Faltava apenas uma coisa, e essa coisa estava dentro de mim. Minha pequena criança cutucadora. A minha vida estava apenas começando.

**

* * *

**

**Despedida da Autora:** Hmmm, bem eu não sou muito boa com essas coisas. Sabe, esse negócio todo de terminar fanfics. Eu adoro escrevê-las, mas terminá-las é algo que acaba comigo por dentro. Juro.

Bem, fiquei realmente muito feliz ao ver que bastante gente adorou a história. E também, eu peço mil perdões por não colocar cenas +17, nem nada do tipo, é que eu realmente não _sei_ como escrever isso. Quero dizer, ainda não passei por nenhuma situação do tipo e não tenho idéia de como escrever, juro. E se basear em outras histórias é meio... É. É chato. HAHAHA.

Sobre vocês, eu não tenho reclamação alguma — apenas elogios. Mesmo! Vocês foram as leitoras mais queridas que qualquer autora pode ter. Fiquei muito, mas muito feliz mesmo com as reviews, com todas as palavras carinhosas, e até mesmo alguns xingões sobre Tanya ou Edward, ou seja lá quem mais. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Obrigado mesmo gente!

E para quem interessar, duas novidades: o capítulo 20 é um bônus. Bem curtinho, mas espero que gostem. E a outra novidade, é que hoje mesmo eu estarei postando a minha nova fanfic, também Isabella e Edward. Acho que já comentei com vocês em algum dos capítulos, não me recordo muito bem. A história é apaixonante, mesmo. Eu estou super feliz por estar escrevendo-a. Mesmo! Espero que vocês gostem. É um tema bem diferente das que escrevi por aqui.

Bem, vou parar de tagarelar. Quero agradecer novamente à todas as anjinhas maravilhosas e perfeitas que mandaram reviews, questionaram, até mesmo tacaram pedras na minha janela de noite. HAHAHA. Obrigado mesmo, gente. Fiquei totalmente feliz por vocês terem gostado da história! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. MUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADO!

Feliz Natal, muitos presentes, muito homem gostoso e muito dinheiro. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Feliz ano novo também! HAHA.

Jennyp Zero.


	20. Bônus

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Bônus**

Eu estava a ponto de mandar Edward para o inferno, se fosse possível. Quem sabe até o próprio diabo se apaixonasse por ele. — Como você está se sentindo Bella? Você está bem? — já era a milésima vez que ele havia perguntado.

— Alguém dá um tapa na cabeça dele, por favor?! — berrei. Alice não hesitou. Eu forçava cada vez mais, e a dor aumentava cada vez mais. — Viu só o que você fez comigo? — berrei para ele. — Não quero que nunca mais que você toque em mim! — berrei novamente. Pude ouvir um riso das enfermeiras que estavam presentes na sala.

Os meses já haviam se passado, e eu estava na primeira semana do nono mês quando a bolsa estourou. Edward não hesitou em me trazer para o hospital. As contrações estavam enormes e eu não conseguia aguentar. Para me acalmar, Alice e Rosalie começavam a contar piadas para mim, o que me acalmava.

Porém, piorava quando eu começava a rir. Foi quando Edward interveio e disse que iria tacar a mão na cara das duas caso eu me estressasse demais e desse na cara dele na hora do parto, como Alice fez com Jasper.

Eu forçava cada vez mais. A dor era imensa, e a droga do bebê não saia. Eu provavelmente já havia deixado Edward roxo – não exatamente _eu_, mas Alice dava conta do recado, dando tapas na cabeça dele ou nos braços.

Foi quando eu senti um grande alívio. Eu tombei na cama do hospital quando ouvi o choro do bebê e uma enfermeira disse "Oh... Acabou!". Fiquei ofegante. Nunca havia sentido tanta dor. É claro que, quando perdi a virgindade com Edward, doeu. Mas isso foi mil vezes pior. Virei meu rosto para ele, podendo sentir o suor escorrer por meu rosto. Levantei o dedo para ele, lentamente.

— _Nunca_ mais toque em mim. Ouvi, mané? — falei grogue. Ele riu e beijou meus lábios, e pegou o pequeno bebê no colo.

— É uma menina. — ele disse, em tom baixo e entregou o bebê enrolado num cobertor cor-de-rosa para mim. Eu a olhei com total admiração. Como alguém tão pequeno pode me causar tanta dor, mas mesmo assim, eu posso amá-lo de uma forma tão grande?

— Renesmee. — falei e dei um beijo na testa da pequena criança. Pude ver uns tufinhos de cabelos cor de bronze iguais aos de Edward. Lentamente a criança foi abrindo os olhos para mim, e pude ver os imensos olhos castanhos que ela tinha.

— Seus olhos. — ele disse.

— Seus cabelos. — murmurei, até tombar novamente com a cabeça para trás, cansada. — Cacete, como isso dói! — grunhi.

— Olhe essa boca, Bella. — Edward riu.

— Eu vou desfigurar essa sua cara se me fizer passar por isso _de novo_. — grunhi, e logo ouvi a pequena garota em meus braços chorar. O meu novo calmante natural.

**FIM**


End file.
